The Pixie Princess
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan Sakura has always been the pixie winged faerie, but now she knows about her past and is looking forward to her future, however there are mixed feelings brewing, and a proposal can change everything for Mikan and her friends... NXM - COMPLETE!
1. The Pixie Princess

**The Pixie Princess**

Mikan Sakura has always been the Pixie Winged faerie. But now she knows about her past and is looking forward to her future. The thing is, Happily Ever Afters don't walk by every day, so Mikan has to try and realise where her happiness lies, but when someone asks for her hand in marriage, can she say yes when her heart lies somewhere else...? NXM

**Don't read this until you have read 'Pixie Wings and Other Things'. This is the sequel, not the prequel. Thank you.**

Disclaimed! I disclaim all rights to Gakuen Alice. Those rights rightfully belong to Tachibana Higuchi-san.

To everyone who read my previous story, Pixie Wings and Other Things, thank you! You supported me all the way through, and I love you all! The readers, reviewers and those in between. I wish you all a happy life and love you all sooooooo much! Sorry if I don't update frequently.

First chapter, yay! Dedicated to my friends and sister, who support me in everything I do.

**Chapter One:**** The Pixie Princess**

_Once Upon A Time, I would have wished for everything to be different. I would have wanted different wings to those I have now, and I would have wanted to be like any other faerie; normal. But now I am older, wiser and I have finally accepted myself fully. Also, I became the faerie I always wanted to be; a free faerie with reign over my own life. Finally, things are beginning to look up. But now that I've started with 'Once Upon A Time', I'm going to start looking for my 'Happily Ever After'. Will it be that hard to find?..._

In a land called Alice, there lived a Pixie Princess, and her name was Mikan. By birth Mikan was a royal, but when the throne chose the kingdom's new Queen, Mikan became just like everyone else; a regular faerie, free to live her own life, and with her new freedom, Mikan was able to return to the one place she called home;

The Wizarding Kingdom.

Mikan was very happy in the Wizarding Kingdom; she was with her friends who she treasured more than anything, and she was in a place where everyone accepted her for who she was. A faerie with Pixie Wings.

However, unlike most faeries, Mikan was no ordinary faerie. She was in fact a descendant of Angels and Flower Faeries, meaning that she was able to live in the world of the flower faeries, faeries who didn't take too kindly to other faerie folk other than themselves. Also, being a descendant of Angels meant that she had earned great respect in the faerie kingdom; finally her mother was being treated kindly by those who had once ridiculed her for her wing status. However Yuka had left the kingdom, only returning to visit Mikan's grandfather, whom Mikan visited frequently.

So, the moment Mikan had decided to return to the Wizarding Kingdom to be with her friends was the time when her 'Once Upon A Time' had started, but all she needed was to have a 'Happily Ever After', but because of how oblivious she was, this faerie didn't know when she would find her Happily Ever After with the man she loved...

"Ow, Natsume! That was my _foot_!" Mikan screeched after Natsume, the prince and heir to the throne of the Wizarding Kingdom, simply raised an eyebrow at the pixie winged faerie like she'd just lied to his face. However, he _had_ stepped on her foot. Quite purposefully, too.

"It's not my fault that your big feet are in the way." he said rather smugly. Mikan fumed, going red in the face. She suddenly flew up, mad and totally out of control.

"My feet are _not_ big, you jerk! Can't you see that I have _tiny_ feet! Not like you, though, oh no, you have _CLOWN FEET!" _she screeched as loud as she could. Yet again Mikan's ordinary day started out with her having a fight with Natsume., Ever since she had returned, with Natsume holding her hand, to the Wizarding Kingdom, they had been fighting since day one. It was kind of predictable, after all, Mikan and Natsume were practically Ying and Yang.

However Misaki and Tsubasa kind of tagged on to everything...

"Oh, those two will make a lovely couple one day." smiled Misaki as Tsubasa grinned, watching the prince and the pixie winged faerie fight with all their might. As always, the day would be humorous. Somehow, Natsume would end up winning, but only because he played with no rules; he used his magic, whilst Mikan could only fly around and shout at him.

However she did tend to drop him into the fountain if he _really_ irritated her, and there was nothing that Natsume hated more than _water_. And that day was exactly what Mikan did; she dropped Natsume into the closest fountain she could find and grinned, flying above the water and dancing proudly.

Natsume surfaced from the water, glaring at the faerie who was sticking out her tongue and giggling madly. Sometimes he wondered _why_ he even had a stupid crush on her.

So, as Mikan giddily circled the fountain, Natsume tried to catch her, hoping to drag her down with him, but ever since Mikan had bloomed, her wings had become stronger and faster, and she could fly higher without even getting tired.

So ever since Mikan and Natsume had started to fight more than they talked, Mikan's wings had become an advantage to her, and she was very proud of them. Natsume had a hard time attacking Mikan with magic because she was also good at dodging. She explained that it was because she'd always had to dodge things that other faeries threw at her when she was younger.

However, Mikan was soon helping Natsume out of the fountain, because she already felt bad for him. Natsume, however, wasn't done, and pulled Mikan in with him. Mikan coughed and spluttered, then started to splash Natsume childishly as he growled and used a water jet spell on her, but Mikan had already ducked and Natsume hit a passer by. The passer by didn't look best pleased.

"Tut tut, your Highness, playing so childishly when you should be great and powerful. Such a child," giggled Mikan, swimming around Natsume, ducking into the water then jumping out of it. Natsume rolled his eyes. He was used to her gallivanting about.

"Okay, fun time is over, you two. We need to get you dried up and Natsume needs to return to the palace before his father sends out the guards." Misaki said, clapping her hands as Natsume rolled his eyes, standing himself up and wading out of the fountain, dripping wet as Mikan giggled, then fluttered out of the fountain herself, flapping the excess water off of her wings as Natsume dried himself off with a spell.

Boy, he sure knew a hoard of spells. Mikan rolled her eyes, because in her mind, Natsume was showing off a bit. She then fluttered towards Natsume, smiling.

"Natsume, I'm sorry~ I didn't mean for you to get so wet!" she laughed as Natsume rolled his eyes, still drying himself off. Mikan then flew in front of Natsume and shook herself, making sure that Natsume was dripping again. He glared at the faerie who was grinning from ear to ear like she had accomplished something. Natsume was just irritated with her.

"Okay, okay, come on, love birds, stop playing around and let's _go!_" Misaki cried out, waving a hand as both Natsume and Mikan snapped their heads around to stare at the woman who had called them 'love birds'. She looked rather smug, arms folded as Mikan cringed bright red, shaking her head.

"We- we're not love birds!" Mikan cried out indignantly, turning three shades of red and fluttering higher, her hands clenched into fists as Misaki rolled her eyes, sighing. Both Natsume and Mikan were _so_ transparent.

"I'll be the judge of that." She muttered to herself, turning and walking off as Mikan fluttered after her friend quickly, questioning and yelling about why Misaki would say such a thing. Misaki didn't answer, but Natsume just stood there, trying not to blush. Yeah, he liked Mikan, but they weren't dating or ready to get married.

Misaki and Tsubasa were stupid to think that Mikan, a sweet little air head of a faerie, would ever like a dark, arrogant prince like himself…

Natsume stood in his room, staring at the rose that Mikan had given him over a year ago. It stood in its small glass vile and was still alive, just like Mikan had promised. Natsume didn't admit it, but he treasured that rose more than anything, because it was a symbol of Mikan's friendship for him.

He then finished dressing and proceeded to the throne room where his father awaited him. Apparently he had something to tell Natsume, but Natsume didn't know what it was. Like he'd care, though, his father usually came up with some pretty weird stuff to try and make Natsume get closer to him as a son.

"Natsume, my son! ~ I have been waiting for you, I have news! ~" cried the King. Natsume looked disgruntled. His father acted nothing like a decent king, he acted more like a child. Natsume actually couldn't wait to kick his father off of the throne.

Then Natsume realised that if his father wasn't the king, then he would be, and Natsume didn't really want to be the King, did he? He'd never liked being locked up in the palace with no life. However, his father had been very lenient and given Natsume enough freedom, especially in his teenage years. So Natsume had to be grateful that he hadn't had a life like Mikan had had.

"What is it?" Natsume asked moodily as his father smiled, walking towards his only son who just stared at him.

"We are expecting a visitor, today! That is why I asked Harada's daughter to tell you to come home!" the King cried happily as Natsume folded his arms and rolled his eyes. He wondered who this visitor was…

"Who is it?" he asked gruffly as his father beamed, clapping his hands.

"It's the Prince of the Flower Faeries, it seems. He actually came to see someone else, but has decided to visit our palace, too. As far as I've heard, he wants to have an audience with Aoi and Princess Mikan." The King stated as Natsume blinked,

"She's not a princess anymore, father." He said lightly as the King smiled, shrugging.

"Oh, well in our eyes, she's going to always be a princess. The Pixie Princess, at that. So, you're already ready. He will be here in a few hours, tops, so start working on being polite." His father stated as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I'm always polite," he muttered. His father, and many others, would have said differently, but no one (barring Mikan and Tsubasa) would have gone against the prince.

"I hear that the Prince of the Flower Faeries is looking for a princess to marry. He's supposedly handsome and quite eligible." Aoi said, walking into the throne room wearing one of her best dresses. Obviously Aoi was set out to impress someone. Natsume wasn't amused,

"Apparently most princes are, Aoi. And why do _I_ have to greet him, as well? You know I don't like an audience." Natsume stated grouchily as his father sighed, shaking his head.

"It's because he wants to meet Aoi and Mikan, as I said, and it is only polite to invite him to the palace. It's also polite to make an appearance." The King said as Natsume rolled his eyes. He didn't really want to be polite, and he didn't want to exactly see another prince, either. He thought that all princes were a bit pompous. Then again, Natsume was a bit of a pompous jerk himself.

"Why not just Aoi and the dust brained pixie? They don't need me to hold their hands." Natsume replied. Aoi stood there, not believing what Natsume was spewing out of his mouth. Wasn't he supposed to have a crush on Mikan?

"Natsume, the prince is here to _choose a bride_. AKA, he's going to choose either me or Mikan. Man, you're so dumb when you want to." Aoi muttered, walking off as Natsume blinked. He shook his head.

"Oh really? Why would he want an audience with that dust brain? He has to be deluded!" Natsume stated as Aoi rolled her eyes. Natsume was trying not to be, but he was extremely transparent. Aoi started to wonder how long Natsume's charades would go on, because if he didn't act soon, then he would probably lose Mikan to someone else…

"Mikan, may I come in?" Misaki asked, lightly knocking on Mikan's bedroom door as the brunette pixie winged faerie looked up, smiling.

"Of course, it's you're home, after all Misaki." Mikan said, standing up and walking towards her friend as Misaki walked in and closed the door. She then spied paper and pen on Mikan's desk. She guessed that Mikan was finally writing her story for the book of faerie tales. It had been a tradition in her family, after all.

"So you're writing your story? Have you made a happy ending for it, yet?" asked Misaki as Mikan sighed, sitting back down at her desk.

"No… I haven't _had_ my Happy Ending yet, Misaki. How can I finish a story when I haven't finished my own?" Mikan stated glumly as Misaki smiled, placing a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Maybe it's about to happen." Misaki whispered. Mikan looked up at her friend, blinking. Misaki nodded, beaming.

"There's someone who wants to meet you and Aoi at the palace today. A prince, in fact. He's looking for someone to marry him, so he's seeing all the eligible princesses there are." Misaki explained as Mikan blinked.

"But I'm not a princess anymore." She said as Misaki rolled her eyes,

"So? You were once a princess, and anyway, its modern day and the princes can marry whom they choose… I think." Misaki said with a small smile as Mikan nodded, then sighed to herself.

"Maybe, but… why would a prince choose an audience with me? Why would he even consider me as a potential wife? I'm clumsy, loud and I irritate people. I'm not really Queen or Princess material, Misaki." Mikan said sadly as her friend sighed like Mikan had,

"Mikan… being a Queen or a Princess isn't always about punctuality, being polite or being well dressed. You should know that more than anyone, seeing as you were once a princess yourself." Misaki said as Mikan shook her head, staring up at her friend.

"Yeah, but… I had to be punctual, elegant and presentable when I was a princess. My grandfather was so strict… and I don't even know if I'd be a good Queen. There's a reason to why I never grew Princess wings." Mikan said quietly. "I'm not made for the throne like Sumire or Natsume are."

"Probably not, but maybe you're made for greater things, Mikan. Maybe you're meant to do other things," exclaimed Misaki as Mikan smiled, hugging her friend.

"Thanks, Misaki… you always know what to say to me, especially when I'm down." She whispered as Misaki chuckled, then pushed Mikan away gently and stared at her friend.

"Now that I've brought you're spirits up, we need to get you ready. Your audience with a prince requires an elegant dress." Misaki told Mikan as the brunette rolled her eyes, standing and following her friend out of the bedroom and towards the living room, where Misaki was going to dress Mikan up so that she looked presentable for her meeting with the Prince of the Flower Faeries…

"Presenting Prince Kaname of the Flower Faeries!" a guard cried out as Natsume and Aoi stood in front of the palace doors alongside their father who was smiling and looking unusually grown up for once. Natsume wanted the day to be over and done with, however, they still needed to wait for Mikan to arrive.

As always, she was fashionably late…

"Prince Kaname! How good to see you! I am King Hyuuga of the Wizarding Kingdom, and these are my children, Natsume, crowned prince, and Aoi, princess. I hope your journey was well," the King asked as the prince, who was a little older than Natsume, but shorter, smiled and bowed respectfully to Natsume, Aoi and their father.

"It was indeed pleasant, and you have a wonderful kingdom, too. Shall we proceed?" he asked, and with a nod, everyone went inside. The guards stood outside as the King lead his children and Kaname towards the royal dining area where they would have dinner. Kaname seemed pleasant, but Natsume was wary of him. Not all princes (especially him) were kind and courteous. He figured it was an act to sweet talk Aoi into marrying him.

"So, the Flower Faerie Kingdom? We were once quite close, as my wife once told me. Apparently we were close to the elemental faeries, too, hence why the elemental faeries know a bit of alchemy and magic." The King explained as Kaname smiled, nodding and sitting in his designated place.

"Yes, I've looked into the History of all our kingdoms, and found that Angels and Flower Faeries once lived I harmony, too. However fights broke out. History interests me, the past is so intriguing. Our ancestors did quite a bit to create the kingdoms we live in now." Kaname explained as Aoi sat forward, interested. Natsume knew that Aoi was a history fanatic, too. This wasn't going well in his eyes…

"Yes, history is an amazing thing. Are you aware of the Flower Faeries and Angels incident?" the King then asked. Natsume blinked. He knew that his father meant Mikan. Kaname nodded and smiled even brighter than before,

"Why yes, I am! I knew that somewhere in the kingdoms of us faeries there lived these individuals; faeries born with pixie wings but had angel and flower faerie blood. Something in their DNA corrupted their wings to stay in the shape of a pixie's wings until something special helped them to grow into their 'true wings'. It's so fascinating, and to think that I actually found out who had those same wings!" Kaname stated with excitement as the King smiled. They all knew who Kaname was speaking of, seeing as there was only one Pixie winged princess in their kingdom…

"Oh, sorry I'm late! I forgot the time!" someone suddenly cried, the doors opening and crashing into the walls. Everyone turned to stare at Mikan, wearing a long, flowing lilac gown. She blinked, staring at everyone. As it was a special, rare occasion, Mikan's hair was down and small lilies were twined into her hair. She smiled with embarrassment and gracefully walked towards the table as everyone stared at her.

Then she tripped.

"Oww…" she cried, sprawled on the floor as Aoi held back a giggle. Natsume couldn't _believe_ her. Only she could make an entrance like that.

Then, to Natsume's chagrin, Kaname stood and walked towards Mikan. He knelt to the ground and smiled, holding out a hand as Mikan stared up at him. He then took her hand in his and helped Mikan up. She just stared at him as he smiled and bowed to Mikan.

"Good day. I am Kaname, prince of the Flower Faerie Kingdom. You must be Mikan… former princess of the Faerie Kingdom. I finally get to meet you in person." He stated slowly as Mikan blushed lightly. She then found her manners and bowed to him before bringing her gaze back to him.

"He… hello, your highness…" she started. Kaname shook his head, still smiling.

"Please, call me Kaname, and may I call you Mikan?" he asked politely as Mikan nodded, clutching her dress tightly in her hand. Boy, she was nervous.

"Of course, however… how do you know my name?" she asked him quietly. Kaname beamed again, and lead Mikan to her seat, even taking it out for her. Natsume was fuming, and Aoi could see that. Kaname and Mikan, however, were both quite oblivious.

"I think everyone knows of you in the faerie kingdoms, Mikan. You're a rarity in your kingdom, just like your ancestors once were. You have the wings of a pixie yet hold Angel blood in your veins, but that has only just been discovered. You're quite popular in my kingdom," Kaname explained as Mikan's eyes widened.

"I… I am?" she said with disbelief. All Mikan had known her entire life was that no one liked her, and now she was popular in another kingdom!?

"Yes, you are! Our ancestors once flew with the Angels, and when a flower faerie and an angel fell in love, it caused a slight uproar, for Angel blood was to be kept pure. This was a reason for the Angels and flower faeries to fight, and later on other faeries who had befriended the Wizarding kingdom. But you have unique wings, Mikan, because even if they are wings like ours, they're brighter than anyone else's." Kaname was excited, everyone could see that. He then clutched Mikan's hand, and Natsume seethed.

"With you, the Wizarding Kingdom and the faeries can be together again!" he then exclaimed. That's when Mikan became confused,

"Erm… sure, but… how can I bring all our kingdoms together again? I'm from the faerie kingdom." She stated as Kaname jumped up, taking Mikan with him who stumbled.

"You live here now, right?" he asked. The King then spoke up,

"Yes, she is. As of last year Mikan became a part of our kingdom. She is officially one of our residents." The King said as Mikan blinked, staring at him. She hadn't known of this…

"See? With your help the kingdoms will be brought together again! All you need is to marry me!" Kaname cried out. That sent a silence through the entire room as Mikan stood there, staring at the smiling prince in disbelief. He was still holding her hands, but Mikan wanted to shake him off.

"Are… are you proposing!?" she cried. Kaname nodded, then suddenly got down on one knee. Aoi gasped, the King was ready to applaud, and Natsume… well, Natsume was ready to burn down an entire kingdom. One which had many flowers in it, to be exact.

"Mikan Sakura of the Wizarding and Faerie Kingdom… will you marry me?" Kaname asked, producing a ring as Mikan stood there, shocked and speechless…

What was she going to do…?

Well? How was it? Was it good, intense? I think it was like, a cliff hanger there at the end. I hope it was. SUSPENSE KILLS YOU ALL XD! I hope you enjoyed it. Well, gotta fly, please wait patiently for the next chapter! Kisses!

Lots of love,

_**Blue~**_

_****_


	2. Decisions of a Princess

**The Pixie Princess**

Mikan Sakura has only known others from her own kingdom and from the Wizarding kingdom, but now that she has been proposed to by none other than Prince Kaname of the Flower Faeries, she has a chance to see a whole new world where she could have been born and where she may one day live. Is Kaname Mikan's Happily Ever After? NXM

DISCLAIMED! I disclaim this story because I do not own Gakuen Alice, grr .

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You're the people who keep me writing and make me happy with your wonderful comments and praises. I don't deserve such sweet reviewers, honestly, but I love you all. I love faerie tales, too, and obviously you all do, too.

Dedicated to **'Blue Moon and Roses'** and to** Chammel**, who has been a faithful reader since the start of my writing!

Obviously I am happy writing faerie stories, right?

**Chapter Two:**** Decisions of A Princess**

_Making a decision isn't always easy; sometimes you have to make sacrifices. So, even when I don't have to make a sacrifice, why is a decision so hard to make? Why do I hesitate to say yes to a proposal from someone as sweet and handsome as Kaname, the prince of the Flower Faeries? Is there something wrong with him, or maybe… maybe my decision lies somewhere else, just like my heart…_

Mikan was speechless as Kaname smiled up at her hopefully, standing on one knee as Mikan tried to find the correct words. Everything was silent, until Mikan finally broke the ice.

"Wh-what!? Marry you? I barely even _know_ you! How can I marry someone I don't know?" she cried out, shocking everything, especially Koko, who had expected her to say yes. Normally girls would jump at the chance to marry a prince, but Mikan wasn't exactly what anyone would call normal.

"I… I didn't expect that…" Kaname said quietly, slowly standing as Mikan stood rooted to the spot whilst Natsume stared towards Mikan, a little happy with how the situation was turning out.

"I don't think anyone did," muttered Natsume. Aoi shot him a glare, then turned her attention back to Kaname and Mikan, who were in a pretty awkward situation. Mikan blushed, clutching her dress again, her knuckles turning white.

"I… I mean to say… erm… look, it's not you… it's just that… I can't marry someone I barely know. Prince or not, we barely know each other. As far as I know, you're a prince. I have no idea what you like, who your friends are… and all you know of me is my heritage." Explained Mikan quietly as Kaname stood and took it in. He was silent, then suddenly smiled.

"You're right." He then said. Natsume accidentally knocked his drink over, but he was ignored. "We should get to know each other before marriage, that's always the best option."

"Is it?" Mikan asked, reading Natsume's thoughts as the prince of the Wizarding Kingdom sat there, seething and glaring daggers at Kaname who was oblivious to what was happening. No one but Aoi seemed to notice Natsume's jealousy.

"Yes, it is. I have a plan, Mikan, so that we can get to know each other properly! You can come and live in the Faerie Kingdom for a week, and we'll spend all our time together! It's a great way to meet my people and explore the kingdom! Hopefully it will be your new home, too!" Kaname stated with excitement as Mikan stood there, silent. She then smiled, trying to look as ecstatic as Kaname. She nodded.

"Sure… great." She said with fake enthusiasm as Natsume glared at the two. Kaname smiled warmly, then held Mikan's hands and started to talk to her with excitement about his kingdom as Mikan listened. Natsume never noticed how bored Mikan was by the man, all he saw was a happy couple.

One which he would detest till the end of time…

"Thank you for your visit, Kaname, your highness. It was a... _pleasent_ evening." the King stated as Kaname walked towards the gate, ready to leave as Natsume, Aoi and Mikan all stood there. Natsume looked extremely angry, whilst Aoi was humming to herself. Mikan, however, was thinking over the agreement she had made with Kaname. Why had she agreed? Was a week really long enough?

"Yes, it certainly was." Kaname stated, looking towards Mikan and smiling warmly. The king turned to stare at the pixie winged faerie, who was currently looking to the ground and gripping her dress once again. He then returned his gaze to Kaname and beamed enthusiastically.

"Well, I do wish you a safe and comfortable journey, Kaname! Please, do come again." Natsume's father stated. He knew instantly that Natsume was sending evil glares towards him, then again, Natsume always sent a glare to his father whenever he did something without Natsume's consent. Kaname nodded, waved to Natsume, Aoi and Mikan, then got into his carriage and was soon gone.

Once he was out of earshot, Natsume lost his cool.

"What were you _thinking_, agreeing to go to _his_ kingdom when you barely even know the guy!" Natsume bellowed as Mikan blinked, surprised that Natsume was yelling at her.

"Wh-what!? It's not like I had a choice, Natsume!" Mikan cried back. Natsume rolled his eyes, storming towards the pixie winged girl as she glared up at him. Mikan fluttered upwards so that she was level with Natsume. He'd grown taller since last year, and it irritated Mikan a little.

"Yes you did, you feather brained faerie! You could have said _no_ and let him go off alone." Natsume told her coldly as Mikan fluttered before him, her cheeks going red with anger as Aoi watched with amusement.

"How could I say no to him? Kaname's sweet, which is more than I can say for you!" Mikan snapped back as Natsume stood there, taking it in. Mikan hadn't really said that to him before, so it was a shock.

"Yeah, well... maybe you belong there, with the pixie winged faeries who are like you. Maybe we don't want you here, anymore." Natsume suddenly retorted, and Aoi gasped as well as Mikan. The two stared at the prince as he glared at Mikan, then turned. His father stopped him shortly,

"Natsume, apologise." his father was being serious, and Natsume had made him mad, a rariety indeed.

"No." Natsume hissed, walking off as Mikan fluttered to the ground slowly, biting her lip. Aoi rushed towards her friend, but Mikan was already drifting away slowly. Aoi sighed, shaking her head. Natsume sure put his foot in it this time...

Later that night Natsume was in his room, sitting on his bed gloomily, glaring at the bloomed rose in the vile. Why had Mikan suddenly swooned over such a man? A prince, no less. If Mikan wanted to fall in love, why didn't she look closer to home? They were friends, right? And she was also very special to Natsume, she had even said so herself. They'd known each other for more than a year, that was enough time to realise that she liked him, right?

Natsume wanted to know exactly _why_ she had chosen the flower faerie prince. He then realised something.

Maybe she wanted to be with someone of her own kind? Maybe that's how she wanted it; to have a Pixie Winged husband, to feel accepted and liked for her wings for once. Natsume then became angry.

Wasn't his kingdom accepting enough? She lived there and had friends. Everyone was polite to her and she loved it in the kingdom. So why didn't she stay there? She loved it, after all.

Maybe it was because the flower faerie kingdom was filled with flowers? Mikan had always had a soft spot for flowers, she loved them. Every day she would visit that field of flowers outside Natsume's kingdom and she'd make him go with her, too. She made everyone go with her. Mikan loved playing in the fields and forcing Natsume to wear a daisy chain necklace, and then she'd throw him in that lake and he'd pull her in for his revenge…

"You're so jealous it's almost funny." Aoi stated, walking into Natsume's room as he looked up at his younger sister, narrowing his eyes. Aoi walked towards Natsume and sat next to him on his bed.

"What do you want, Aoi?" Natsume asked angrily as Aoi stared at him,

"I've come to see how you're doing, because jealousy is such a bad illness, brother dearest. I don't want it getting to your head." Aoi started, poking Natsume's forehead as he glared at her, turning his back on his sister as he stood up and walked to the window.

"I'm _not_ jealous of that dust brained, pixie winged, feather headed girl!" he muttered coldly as Aoi rolled her eyes.

"I never said anything about Mikan, Natsume, but even if I had, you'd still be transparent. Didn't I say before? Love is blind to those who are loved, whilst those who observe are the most knowledgeable. This quote speaks true about you." Aoi stated, standing up and walking towards her brother. Boy, they were moving around a lot.

"Why don't you just tell her? You are so tough on the outside, but really you're a bigger softy than you try not to be." Aoi said quietly as Natsume stared out of the window into the garden.

"Because she might laugh at me," he muttered as Aoi sighed, then sat on the window seat and stared up at her brother.

"Don't think that way. Maybe she likes you too… and if she doesn't, then just stay friends. But I know that Mikan would never hurt you in anyway, Natsume. Just think positively about these things. Being afraid gets you nowhere." Aoi told him, then slid off of the seat and walked towards the door. She turned and stared at her brother, a small smile on her face.

"Mikan's week starts tomorrow. You have all that time to try and figure out how to get her to stay. If you don't… you might lose her forever." She whispered, then paused momentarily before adding; "And talking to her like she's beneath your superior won't keep her here, either." and with that, she left as Natsume sat there, thinking about what his sister had said to him.

Aoi then stood outside of Natsume's bedroom, sighing to herself and shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I should just eat my own words." She muttered, then walked off towards her bedroom for a good nights sleep…

"You're actually going through with this?" Misaki cried out as Mikan nodded, starting to pack her things in a small rucksack as Misaki followed her around the room. Mikan had told Misaki about what was happening. Truthfully, Mikan could hardly believe what she was saying herself.

"Yes, I am… and Prince Kaname seems nice enough, so why not give him a chance? And I've always wanted to see the Flower Faerie kingdom, too. A week's long enough… right?" Mikan asked, looking up at Misaki who sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know, honestly. I mean you don't know a persons secrets in just a week. You don't know their friends, you won't know their favourite hiding places or where they like to go when they're angry… you don't know much about a person within a week. These things take time." Misaki said, sitting on Mikan's bed and staring up at the pigtailed brunette.

"How long does it take?" she asked.

"A life time. I still don't know everything about Tsubasa. I know what makes him mad and I know what makes him happy. I know he loves me, but I don't know little things like how he likes his hat or how he likes to cast spells. I may not know everything, but… every little imperfection makes him the most perfect guy. And until you realise that the imperfections make your guy perfect… you can't truly be in love with him." She told Mikan who stared at her. She was silent, then broke the silence minutes later.

"But… can't I learn to love Kaname if I do marry him?" she asked. Misaki shrugged.

"Maybe, but your heart would regret it. If you think that you can fall in love within a week, or if you think that it's the right thing to do, then go for it. But if you know you'll regret it and be sad and never fully happy, then don't. You have a week, Mikan. And a week isn't long enough." Misaki answered, she then stood up and hugged Mikan. She stared into her friends' eyes.

"You'll make the right decision. But remember this; you choose your own Happy Ending, and when you choose it, you have to write it on paper for your children and their children to read. No matter what you choose, though… the Wizarding Kingdom will still be your home, and we'll still be your friends." And with that, Misaki left the room as Mikan stood there, wondering what she should do.

Would she choose to be with Kaname when a week was up, or would she stay with her friends?

Whatever she decided, she knew that it would be one of the hardest decisions of her life…

"She's going to the flower faerie kingdom!? Without telling _Me!?_ Who does she think she is, the Queen!?" cried Yuka the minute she found out that her only daughter, Mikan, was going to be journeying to the Flower Faerie kingdom. The former king, Mikan's grandfather, stared at Yuka like she was making some sort of sense for once.

Then Yuka suddenly broke, and crashed to the ground in tears.

"I wanted to goooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she wailed loudly, sniffing and wailing as Mikan's grandfather rolled his eyes. Yuka could be just as childish as Mikan when she wanted to be, and this was one of those days.

"Get yourself together, you're the Angel winged faerie for dusts sake…" he muttered, returning to his daily reading as Yuka sat there, crying and thinking about the flower faerie fields, the flower faeries themselves and then the prince. She wondered if he'd be kind to her daughter? If he wasn't, she'd probably hurt him. Mikan was very precious to her.

Then Mikan's grandfather suddenly turned to Yuka, very wary of her.

"Anyway what are you doing here? This isn't your visiting day." He stated. Busted.

"Er… ehehe… everyone gives me chocolate when I come here, plus… the message was sent to you, seeing as I just travel now." She admitted guiltily. The former King would have yelled at her, but he couldn't be bothered anymore. Yuka would never learn, she'd just act on impulse as always. She was just like a child.

And Mikan was too much like her. He reclined in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I just hope that she makes the right decision." He muttered to himself. Yuka blinked, staring.

"You care about what happens to my darling Mikan-chan? I didn't think you had a heart!" Yuka suddenly cried out. That sent a frying pan to her head.

"I never asked you! And I'm not _that_ old! My heart still beats, you crazy… gah! I don't know what to do with you, I think I've just given up!" he snapped as Yuka smiled, giggling to herself.

"I think you gave up when I had Mikan. I'll never change, you know that… and neither will Mikan." She then sighed, but smiled. "She'll make the right decision, I know she will! I did, and so will she! You'll see, she'll turn into a butterfly before you know it!"

"So she's a caterpillar now, eh? Yesterday, a bud, now a caterpillar? You're more senile than me." The former king joked as Yuka glared at him, suddenly standing and angry.

"Are you calling me a wrinkly old prune, you prune!? WAAAAH, you're bullying me!" wailed Yuka as the King sighed. He would never win against Yuka, not when she acted like such a baby…

"Hm… it seems that Prince Kaname has a new bride in mind." Someone said, and another gasped when they heard their companion . The sound of footsteps were heard, and the second person said to their friend;

"Wha-what!? You can't be serious! Kaname-kun's refused every eligible bacholerette in the kingdom! You said he'd given up hope!" the second one cried out in horror as the other one turned swiftly.

"I know, but he went to another kingdom. He's much more persistent than I thought he'd be… however, we can always change his mind. Depending on how long the girl is staying here." The first stated as the other stood there, shaking their head.

"But what if we _can't_ change his mind!? I'll be doomed to marrying that… that idiot mother and father want me to marry! I can't marry someone like _Tono_!" the second squealed as the other one sighed to themselves, shaking their head.

"Oh, be quiet! If you didn't whine so much, then maybe, just _maybe_ Kaname would have chosen you as his bride… but if we can't change _his_ mind… then we can change the mind of that excuse of a bride he will be bringing. Women are easier to manipulate when men are involved." Stated the first as the other blinked, then beamed and nodded,

"Oh, Luna, thank you!" she cried, hugging her friend as the russet haired beauty grinned to herself,

"You're welcome, Kina." She stated as her friend held onto her thankfully…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, however, it's as best as I can give you and I hope you appreciate that. Sorry for the shortness and badness of this chapter, anyway, I hope you enjoyed (I say hope) and wish you a wonderful week/day/month etc. Thanks for reading, and lots of love, hugs and kisses.

_**Blue~**_


	3. Seeing The Kingdom

**The Pixie Princess**

Making a decision is always hard, especially when you need to choose between a place you love, and a place you want to see. Mikan has decided to go to the Flower Faerie Kingdom for a week with Prince Kaname to see if she likes it and to ultimately decide if she wants to marry Kaname or not. Mikan wants to make the right decision, but if she doesn't, will she lose the people she cares for most...? NXM

Thank you soooo much for you reviews! You're all so wonderful and because of you I will keep on writing and hoping that my dream to be a cartoonist/children's story book writer will come true. I am considering writing as a career, yay!

Love y'all, and have a pleasant time reading!

Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own faeries. I own what I own :)

**Chapter Three:**** Seeing The Kingdom**

_When you change location, there are a lot of things to take in; will you see your friends faces daily like you used to? How long will it be until you see your family members again? Will you even be happy with your new life? A week to consider all these things isn't that long, but a week is the shortest time to get to know a person who wants to marry you. It gets you thinking... do you really want to marry a complete stranger? Do you even like him? Maybe you like someone else... isn't that kind of problematic on its own?_

"So... you're leaving." Misaki said, staring at Mikan who stood there with her bag of things.

"It's only a week, Misaki... no need to be dramatic about it all." Mikan stated as Misaki's lower lip wobbled slightly. She shook her head, not believing that Mikan was going to be gone for a week. It was kind of like Mikan running away all over again, except she would possibly never return to them again, and that frightened Misaki.

"But a week can be like forever in girl world, and we're girls, and you're leaving!" wailed Misaki as Mikan sighed, shaking her head. She hugged her friend as Misaki sniffed, hugging Mikan back. She then pushed the pixie winged faerie away and gave her a watery smile.

"You know... you don't have to make up your mind in a week. You can always say no right now and stay here." stated the pink haired wizard as Mikan rolled her eyes, shaking her head and laughing lightly.

"I know, but I need to give Kaname a chance. And you never know... maybe Kaname's the one. Maybe he's the one who will give me my happily ever after, and that's all I ask for right now. My happy ending so that I can finish the story." Mikan whispered as Misaki sighed to herself. There was no use trying to change Mikan's mind; once she was set on something, Mikan was determined to see it to the end.

"I know, I know... but maybe your Happy Ending's closer to home? Can't you just continue looking for a _little_ longer?" begged Misaki as Mikan shook her head, then hugged Misaki once again.

"No, because I don't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time in the one place that will accept me other than this kingdom. And if I make the mistake of losing someone who might potentially love me, then I'll regret it... and a week's not forever, it's just seven days." Mikan stated as Misaki sniffed again, shaking her head again.

"Mikan... a week may not be long enough to get to know someone, but when you're leaving us alone, it's forever! Please, just stay another day to think this over!" Misaki cried out. She was thinking of Mikan, really, and Natsume, too, because she knew that Natsume would miss Mikan more than anything, even if he didn't admit it.

"I promised Kaname, Misaki, so no, today's the day... the carriage is waiting and so is Kaname. I can't be too long or I won't make him happy." Mikan whispered. Misaki ran a hand through her hair, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine... go and decide your future. But we'll all miss you. Natsume, too." Misaki told her friend as Mikan snorted like she didn't believe it. Misaki knew that they'd had a fight, so Mikan was obviously thinking that Natsume wasn't her friend right then. "Mikan, he'll miss you, guaranteed. It's not everyday a prince meets a pixie winged princess with as much energy and wit as you."

"Yeah, but... we were so horrid to each other, so I don't think he'll be happy with me... but _why_ he's mad that I'm going is really confusing, it's no biggy... right?" Mikan asked, looking confused as Misaki smirked, wrapping an arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"When you're in a relationship, you'll realise just _why_ he didn't want you to go." Misaki said in a low voice. Mikan was even _more_ confused then. Why on earth would being in a relationship make her realise why Natsume was so angry?

"Er... sure, whatever." Mikan said, then hugged Misaki once more before hugging Tsubasa, who was standing in the doorway of his home as Misaki, ready to cry, tried to hold onto Mikan.

"Mikan... please... please make the right decision. Don't do anything stupid and regret it for the rest of your life." whispered Misaki as Mikan pulled her friend away, shaking her head.

"Misaki, please. I'll make the right decision, because maybe Kaname's my prince charming. I don't know if there is another guy out there for me who'll make me as happy as Kaname could." Mikan said, then smiled and turned, walking towards the gate. Misaki stood there, speechless as Mikan walked towards the carriage that awaited her. She then turned and waved towards her friends.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be back before you know it!" she yelled, and then got into the carriage as Misaki shook her head. That girl, she was so stupid sometimes... but her feelings were just a bit muddled, too. If only she wasn't so oblivious. Misaki then turned to Tsubasa, who turned his head to the bushes.

"You can come out now, you know." Tsubasa called as Misaki folded her arms. Natsume then stepped out of the bushes, leaves in his hair and a few twigs as the married couple stared at him whilst he stared back, taking the twigs and leaves out of his hair.

"Eavesdropping isn't a very princely thing, you know." Misaki exclaimed as Natsume rolled his eyes. Like he cared. Mikan was gone, and he could've taken a chance and stopped her from going, but he didn't. Misaki sighed, walking up to Natsume and wrapping an arm around him. "Natsume… she'll be back, and when she returns, you can tell her how you feel, right? If you do that, then maybe she'll find a reason to stay."

Natsume shrugged Misaki's arm from his shoulders and scowled up at her darkly.

"Like she'd stay because of _me_. You heard her, right? No one can make her as happy as prince Kaname, the perfect prince who'll give that dust-brained pixie her perfect happy ending." Natsume snapped as Misaki shook her head. Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at Natsume and shook the young prince roughly,

"Don't _say_ that! You're just assuming things, now! Mikan said _maybe_ he's the one, not he definitely is! You're just acting childish, now!" growled Tsubasa. Natsume just turned his head. He hated being told off, mainly because he rarely got told he was wrong and someone else was right.

"Shut up… you don't know anything." Natsume growled, giving Tsubasa a warning glare as Tsubasa let Natsume go, stepping back and wrapping a comforting arm around Misaki. Natsume just stared at the couple, wondering what it would be like if he and Mikan were that way. That's when Natsume realised that he really liked Mikan more than he could imagine. Natsume didn't think that his crush would go as far as wondering what it would be like to have his arms around her, staring at her as sickenly in love as Misaki and the baldy guy did…

"You two are grossing me out, I'm leaving." Natsume muttered in a low voice, barging between the couple as the parted. The two watched him go, then turned to each other with knowing looks in their eyes.

"Love sickness?" Tsubasa said in a gleeful voice as Misaki smirked lightly,

"Already? Wow, he's quick… poor guy, missing Mikan-chan already." Misaki stated quietly, then turned and walked into the cottage as Tsubasa followed, kind of gleeful that he knew Natsume was finally sick with love over a girl who could choose to marry another prince in a week or less…

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Ah, princess! Look out the window!" Kaname cried, sitting across from Mikan in the carriage that would take them to Kaname's kingdom. Mikan blinked, then drew the curtains of the window and looked out, suddenly gasping at the view she saw before her as the carriage moved slowly.

"Wow." Mikan breathed, seeing fields and fields of flowers, wild and beautiful. Small, pixie winged faeries were in the fields, picking the flowers or growing them, giving them light and colour and bringing life to the fields. Mikan was finally in the Flower Faerie Kingdom, the one place she had always wanted to visit since she was a little girl. Finally, her passion for flowers would be realised and she'd be around the flower faeries who had accepted both her and her mother because they were of flower faerie heritage.

"Do you like it? The fields are the pride of our kingdom," Kaname explained, looking out of the window too as Mikan smiled, turning to Kaname, beaming.

"I bet they are… oh Kaname, the fields are beautiful, the whole kingdom is! I never imagined that the Flower Faerie Kingdom would be this beautiful!" exclaimed Mikan with excitement, suddenly bouncing on her seat as Kaname chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was such a lively young faerie and very pretty, too. He couldn't expect a better person to choose as a bride. She was lively as well as kind, and from what her friends and the king had told him, she was entertaining as well as the light of their lives.

Mikan was like the perfect princess.

Barring her clumsy nature and how slow she was, Mikan was a good candidate for a bride.

"This kingdom could be yours as well as mine, one day, Princess." Kaname started as Mikan turned from the window, staring at Kaname. She knew what he was getting at; he wanted to marry her, she knew that, but did she want to marry him…?

"I know… and please, Kaname, don't call me Princess… you know that the throne was given to Queen Sumire." Mikan explained. Kaname shook his head, smiling gently and placing a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Don't be modest; in many eyes, you are still a princess. Even if you weren't born a princess, you mother and grandfather would still think you were royalty. Your mother may not have been a Queen, but you still thought of her as one, right?" Kaname asked. Mikan nodded slowly, then smiled,

"You're so sweet, Kaname! I can't believe I've met a prince as kind and lovely as you!" Mikan stated happily as Kaname blushed lightly, shaking his head.

"N-no, I'm not, Mikan… don't go saying things like that, I'm not that kind as you say I am…" he stated slowly as Mikan rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Now who's modest?" Mikan asked as Kaname laughed. Mikan sure was one of a kind, and Kaname had a week to prove to her that he was going to be the man of her dreams…

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Prince Kaname is back!" a voice cried, and a young faerie flew towards her friends who all gasped, turning to see the carriage that the prince was sat in. Everyone whispered, knowing that in that same carriage was the girl he wanted to marry. Everyone knew who she was, of course; the pixie winged faerie from the Faerie kingdom who never outgrew her wings.

"So, he's back with his new fiancé, how interesting, right, Kina-chan?" a russet haired girl asked, walking up to her friend with a smirk on her pretty face as the black haired girl beside her gasped, suddenly flying into the air, spotting the carriage about a mile away from them. She shook her head, then dived to the ground in front of her friend.

"He's already brought her!? That's not good, Luna, that's not good! If he decides to marry _her_, then I'll be doomed to marry Tono!" Kina cried out as her friend frowned, staring at Kina coldly then waving her hand in Kina's face, batting the faerie away as Kina blinked, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, boo hoo, same old sob story, yadda yadda yadda. Who _cares_ if you marry Tono, anyway? He's rich, and he's also third in line to the throne, he's better than nothing, riiight? Anyway, getting Kaname might be easier than we think, seeing as this girl is as stubborn as they come, plus she's only here for a week, as far as I know. A week isn't long enough to fall deeply in love with a guy, not unless it's a faerie tale, which thankfully, it isn't." Luna stated as she folded her arms, watching the carriage from a distance, a wry smirk on her face as Kina stood beside her, shaking her head, looking nervous.

"B-but Tono's _horrid!_ He's weird, and he's not that good looking! I don't like Tono, I want to marry _Kaname!_" Kina whined. Luna was really getting irritated with the girl. All Kina ever did was whine about marrying that stupid Tono, the guy who was third in line to the throne. Luna wouldn't have cared if she was marrying Tono; he was rich, and all Luna really cared about was the money. The great thing about Kina, though, was that she was very manipulative as well as pretty. If she married someone rich, then Luna was in the money.

This was the main reason why Luna was helping Kina to get Kaname in the first place…

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"And this is the palace. I know it isn't as big as what you used to live in, but we tend to get lost, so we just stick to smaller places." Kaname laughed as he helped Mikan out of the carriage. She smiled, staring up at the palace. Sure, it wasn't that big, but who was she to complain? Home was home, and obviously, this was Kaname's home.

"It's perfect. I get lost easily, too, so it's wonderful." She admitted with a laugh as Kaname smiled. Mikan was so sweet. He then walked towards the double oak doors with Mikan, holding her hand. Mikan wondered where the fireworks were. She had always pictured fireworks bursting forth whenever she held her true loves hand, but she didn't get it with Kaname. Maybe it just took time, she thought to herself…

"Welcome home, your highness." A guard stated when Kaname walked through the doors, Mikan following as she stared around, taking everything in. The grand hallway was clean, sparkling and a light, clear blue colour. There were three staircases; one in the middle, and two to the side with silver bars. Kaname stopped talking to the guard, turned to Mikan and smiled as the guard bowed. Mikan quickly curtseyed, then smiled.

"This is Mikan Sakura, former princess of the Faerie kingdom. She is of Angel heritage as well as Flower Faerie heritage. Isn't that just fascinating?" Kaname asked as the guard smiled, bowing his head to Mikan who smiled sweetly,

"Indeed… Sire, your father and mother will not be back until late; they have gone to purchase a few welcome gifts for the young miss," the guard explained as Mikan suddenly turned red. She shook her head and waved her arms in front of herself,

"N-no, they mustn't! I don't deserve gifts, I'm fine without them! They mustn't, it's far too much!" Mikan cried, suddenly putting on the formality as Kaname chuckled, then faced Mikan and took her hand in his again,

"Mikan, no need to be so formal! My parents _want_ to bring you gifts! They always do it, it's just being polite." Kaname explained as Mikan blushed, shaking her head.

"Then maybe… Maybe I should also buy them a gift." Mikan said in thought, looking up to the ceiling as Kaname laughed, shaking his head.

"Mikan, no need to buy my parents gifts… they don't mind, honestly." Kaname said, leading Mikan towards the grand staircase as Mikan shook her head. She wouldn't feel right if someone bought her a gift and she didn't repay them. Kaname made her face him, smiling.

"Your gift to them is being here and smiling. If you show them your smile, then you don't need to give them anything in return other than your happiness, right?" Kaname asked as Mikan thought about it then nodded.

"Okay." She stated, then was taken up the stairs by Kaname, who was ready to show Mikan her room before giving her the grand tour of the palace and the gardens. He wanted Mikan to see everything the kingdom had to offer; he wanted to charm her and help her to fall in love with everything so that she would marry him and become his loving, doting bride.

"So, this will be your room." Kaname said when they reached a door made of maple. The door was opened and Mikan stared into the room. It was about the same size as the room she had had back at the palace; quite big and spacious with a bookshelf, vanity desk, a large window and a big, soft looking bed right in the middle. Mikan smiled, turning to Kaname.

"Thank you," she said. Kaname beamed, then pulled Mikan into the room and walked towards the walk in wardrobe. Mikan blinked as Kaname pulled open the doors, showing an array of dresses and shoes. Mikan stared at them, then turned to Kaname,

"Erm… I have my own clothes, Kaname… aren't my regular day clothes okay?" she asked as Kaname paused,

"But… we specially hand picked these dresses for you, and your day clothes can be your outing clothes… I just want you to feel comfortable around everyone else… Don't you like them, princess?" Kaname asked as Mikan pursed her lips, turning around and staring at the room. The palace, the room, the wardrobe. It was just like being a princess again, a caged bird, something Mikan had never enjoyed. However, she was there for only a week, so she had to humour Kaname, right?

"Of course I'll wear them, Kaname… they're beautiful." She said wearily as Kaname beamed happily once again, then turned and walked towards the door as Mikan closed the doors to the wardrobe and walked towards Kaname.

"We'll need to be ready for my parents' arrival, so I'm going to my room to wash and change. You had better do it, too, Mikan… choose a nice dress with matching shoes, okay?" Kaname stated as Mikan nodded. Kaname then left as Mikan watched him, smiling. Once he was out of sight, though, Mikan sighed and closed the doors. She turned around, but was suddenly spooked by a person who was standing there,

"Whoa, you scared me!" Mikan cried, a hand over her heart as she stared at the pale girl standing there. The girls long hair was in loose ringlets, and she wasn't smiling. Mikan wondered who she was, then realised that she was the maid because of her clothes.

"Erm… so sorry, Miss, but I am your personal maid… you may call me the Help or Maid-chan!" she cried out in a quiet voice as Mikan stared at her. She was bowing. This girl was extremely shy. Mikan smiled, walking towards her.

"What's your name?" she asked. The girl looked up shyly, hiding behind her hair.

"No-Nobara, Miss Sakura." She stated in her quiet voice as Mikan smiled, standing straight and looking straight at the girl who was becoming a little nervous around Mikan.

"Call me Mikan. I don't bite, so don't act so shy around me. I'm not a princess anymore, and I don't want to be treated like one for a long time." Mikan explained as Nobara stared at her,

"Then you may be in the wrong place, Miss--- I mean Mikan." Nobara stated as Mikan smiled, walking to the large bed and sitting on it. Nobara followed Mikan, standing beside her and watching her as Mikan sighed, laying on the bed and groaning slightly.

"Man… I might've made a mistake." She muttered as Nobara blinked,

"Do you not like the prince? Prince Kaname is a very kind man as well as fair. Many girls would be overjoyed to marry him." Nobara started to explain as Mikan stared up at her personal maid. She sat up, staring at the pretty yet shy girl and shook her head.

"Not me, Nobara… I've been a princess, and it's a pain to be honest. I had to work so hard, I had be someone I never wanted to be… I don't want that to happen again, because I never had friends. Where I lived freely, I had friends and I honestly wish I could be back there with them… but Kaname asked me to be here, to decide if I wanted to marry him." Mikan said with a sigh as Nobara listened, then sat beside Mikan.

"Maybe you're in love with someone." Nobara then said. Mikan was shocked,

"Eh? Me, in love…? I've barely known Kaname a day, I can't love him, I'm not a character in a book!" Mikan cried out as Nobara smiled, the first smile Mikan ever saw. Nobara shook her head and laughed a little, but rather lightly.

"No, not Kaname, you don't know him that well… I mean you may love someone else. Someone who's close to you, a friend… maybe you just don't know it yet. Maybe this trip will help you to realise your true feelings for the person you really love." Nobara explained fully as Mikan stared at her, shaking her head.

"No… I can't be in love… I don't think I _can_ be… Tsubasa has Misaki, so he's ruled out, and Ruka's infatuated with the beautiful librarian, Hotaru, and Natsume… Natsume's the most difficult person I've known, and we always fight and we don't really like each other that much, and I don't think he wants to marry yet… I can't be in love with any of them." Mikan said as Nobara listened carefully, realising who Mikan liked the most.

""Oh, okay… so none of these guys take your fancy?" Nobara asked, playing along as Mikan nodded, sighing to herself. Nobara then smiled and stood.

"It's time to get ready. The King and Queen will be arriving soon, so we need to get you cleaned and dressed for dinner. Do you have a specific dinner colour you would like to wear?" Nobara asked, walking towards the wardrobe and opening the doors to reveal the dresses as Mikan stood up, looking at all the dresses. She then took one out which was a rose pink colour, and Nobara smiled.

"Excellent choice, Miss… Oh, I mean Mikan. You'll look lovely for dinner," Nobara stated, taking the dress and its matching pair of shoes out of the closet as Mikan walked towards the door, waiting for Nobara to show her the way to the bathroom so that she could wash…

Okies, that's the third chapter done! Thanks for reading, everyone, you're all fantastic! Please keep the kind and wonderful reviews coming in, I love to read your thoughts on the story and I like it when you give ideas. I sometimes put the ideas in if I haven't writing the chapters already (yes, sneaky, I know, but it gets the job done!) and I love your inputs the most! Thanks for reading, guys, you're my stars!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_****_


	4. Rejections

**The Pixie Princess**

Being in one place is completely different to being in another place; Mikan misses the Wizarding Kingdom and wants to return, but is too stubborn to give up. If Kaname's her true love, then she'll be happy because she will have a loving husband and a great kingdom that she has always longed to live in, but the other residents of the flower faerie kingdom may not think that way... NXM

Oh, thanks for your reviews everyone! I loved reading them all, they're amazing! You guys really know how to make me smile, and I'm glad that you all like the story and are going through each chapter, reading whatever I put! It makes me so happy to know that you are all right behind me, supporting me with each story I create! I love you all!~

I love you all, and thanks for choosing to read this story! I hope you all have a wonderful time reading, and have a pleasent day afterwards! Remember, a review keeps the writer writing and makes them smile, too! :)

Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything related to Gakuen Alice! Kina is my own created character, so I own Kina, but nothing else! I hope you all disclaim when you write stories, too!~

**Chapter Four:**** Rejections**

_Trying to feel accepted is kind of hard when someone doesn't like you, and I know that feeling all too well. However, when someone doesn't like you because of ridiculous reasons, it's harder to come out of your shell and show that person you don't care. But what if you don't care anyway? Will they still dislike you, but ignore you forever after, or will they continue to spitefully hurt you in any way possible, and try to crush you into the dirt so that you suffer..._

The previous day seemed to have gone smoothly. Mikan was polite, and tried not to be so clumsy and make a scene in front of Kaname's parents, the King and Queen of the Flower Faerie Kingdom. Thankfully, Mikan had managed to keep her balance and had answered all their questions politely, eaten correctly and even used the correct cutlery! Mikan was usually bad at those things, especially around people she knew, but it seemed that when there were strangers around, she was the perfect little princess. Mikan wondered why she was always flustered around her grandfather and Natsume, because she knew them so well...

"Mikan's a delight, Kaname! A perfect choice for a bride!" the Queen exclaimed the morning after when Kaname had went to visit his parents in the dining hall. Mikan was still in her room, either sleeping or getting ready. Kaname had planned to take her around the kingdom on her first official day there. Mikan seemed excited, and he was glad that she was, because he loved his kingdom and wanted to share the things he loved with Mikan.

"I'm glad that you like her, mother. Mikan is a very cheerful young faerie, and it would be wonderful if she married me. I hope she does. I would love her and care for her with all my heart," Kaname exclaimed as his mother smiled, nodding.

"Of course you would, my dear son. You're a very caring and giving person, and what girl wouldn't want that? Mikan-chan is very lucky to have a prince like you who is ready to marry her. She deserves someone kind like you, someone charming as well as bright!" the Queen stated as Kaname shook his head, blushing a little.

"Mo-mother! I'm not _that_ great... don't praise me so, please." muttered Kaname as his mother chuckled, then smiled and patted her son on the shoulder. The King then entered. Kaname bowed before his father, and the king returned the bow, then smiled kindly towards his only son and heir to the throne.

"How is your hopeful bride this morning, son?" he asked as Kaname shrugged slightly,

"I do not know, she hasn't come out of her room yet. She is either still sleeping, or she is getting ready, but I don't know which. According to her friends, she's a heavy sleeper." Kaname explained. His mother sighed at that, grimacing slightly but hiding it with a smile.

"Not a very princess like quality, I must say... but was she not a princess before, Kaname? The princess of the Faerie Kingdom?" asked the Queen. Kaname nodded, turning to his mother.

"Yes, she was. Princess Mikan, but she left her royal title when the throne chose a new Queen, a Miss Sumire Shouda who is betrothed to her childhood friend, Koko. Mikan insists that she is no princess, but I think she is, and I think she may like being a princess once again, and soon a Queen." Kaname stated as his mother nodded, then looked towards her husband and smiled warmly.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly called, and the King, Queen and Kaname all turned to see Mikan standing there, wearing one of the dresses that was picked out for her. That day Mikan was wearing a simple rose white dress with pink trimmings and small roses delicately sewn to the bodice, her hair braided with some loose curls falling onto her shoulders like a little waterfall. Kaname blushed slightly when he saw Mikan, walked towards her and bowed as Mikan curtseyed.

"You look... so beautiful," Kaname breathed, kissing Mikan's hand as she blushed, shaking her head so that her curls moved slightly off her shoulders and fell behind her back.

"N-no, Kaname, please..." she said in a bashful voice, but Kaname insisted that Mikan was beautiful as the girl sighed, blushing even more. The King and Queen then walked towards Mikan and she curtseyed before them as they smiled.

"Our son is right... you are a beauty indeed, a rose among many thorns." the King said proudly as Mikan stared up at him, smiling sweetly as the Queen nodded. Mikan sighed inwardly. She missed the Wizarding Kingdom, she missed her friends, the freedom, and she missed her grandfather and her mother. Mikan knew that a week wasn't that long, but it actually seemed like a life time in the flower faerie kingdom...

"So... what do you think of the royal gardens?" Kaname asked. He had taken Mikan to see the rose bushes which grew in many assorted colours and all bloomed beautifully, then he had shown Mikan the lilies, pricilla's, petunias and many other flowers which Mikan adored. She smiled, staring up at Kaname.

"The garden is beautiful, everything a garden should be. All the flowers are perfect, no matter how big or how small... I especially love the rose buds." Mikan stated, a look of happiness and passion on her face. Kaname knew that she was a true flower faerie by blood just by her words, but the look on her face told him how much she loved the flowers.

"Spoken like a true flower faerie," he commented. Mikan stared up at him, blushing a little as he smiled, then took her hand in his and steered Mikan towards the gates that lead outside as Mikan blinked. Kaname beamed, clutching Mikan's hand in his tightly, leading her outside of the palace.

"Come, I must show you the wild flowers! I know how much you adore wild flowers, princess!" he stated happily, starting to fly as Mikan gasped, suddenly flying herself so that she could keep up with Kaname who held her hand all the time, not letting her go. Mikan stared at Kaname. He was very kind, but she couldn't see herself loving him, not really. She barely knew the prince who was so kind and wonderful to her. But how could she not love him? He was... almost perfect...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Natsume~ Natsume, where are you?" Aoi sing songed, skipping around the palace by herself, looking for her older brother. Natsume had probably run off again. She knew that Natsume was miserable, especially with Mikan gone. Now Natsume had no one to yell at, or to make fun of. Aoi had tried to tell Natsume that he should spit it out and tell Mikan his feelings, but her princely brother was just far too stubborn to listen. Sometimes, Aoi wanted to shake him until he listened.

"Natsume, I'm coming to find you~" sang Aoi, walking out of the palace and into the royal gardens. She wondered where Natsume was hiding. Ruka wasn't around that much anymore, he had himself a fancy girl that he stuck to, and Tsubasa wasn't Natsume's idea of a friend, so he'd steer clear of him. Most likely Natsume was in the Grotto, but Aoi wanted to walk around the gardens, because knowing Natsume, he'd change his hiding place and fall asleep in the bushes, reading most likely, too.

"Natsume? Are you here?" called Aoi clearly. She then heard some rustling in the bushes and grinned to herself. So, Natsume had decided to sleep in the bushes? Well, she'd give him a nice surprise...

"Natsume? Oh, brother of mine, where could you be?" she cried out, still grinning to herself as the bushes rustled more. Aoi walked to the bush that was rustling. It was a bush that grew pretty pink and white roses, and Aoi loved the colours that faded together. Natsume wasn't much of a flower person, but ever since he'd met Mikan, he'd started to like roses, but he preferred red roses. Aoi thought red roses were a little overrated, but Natsume didn't. They had some form of significance for him, especially since Mikan had given him one...

"Gotcha!" Aoi suddenly cried, dragging her brother from under the bush by his ankle and grinning like a maniac. However, her grin soon turned to a wide open mouth as she stared at the person she'd pulled out of the bush, staring at her with wide eyes and a look of shock surprise on his face. The boy Aoi had pulled out of the bush wasn't her brother, he was actually the royal gardener...

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Natsume, my brother! I didn't think... I mean to say... I'm so sorry, gardener!" she yelled out, suddenly falling to the ground and bowing to the gardener who had stood up, dusted himself off then stared at the princess in confusion. Suddenly, he started to laugh, and Aoi looked up, bashful.

"Erm... why are you... laughing?" she asked, gulping as the gardener, a silver haired, teal eyed boy, went on laughing, shaking his head. Aoi slowly stood up, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at the boy. She had never been laughed at by someone who worked in her palace, they didn't _dare_ to!

"You... just pulling me out like that! You really haven't changed at all, princess!" the boy laughed as Aoi's arms dropped, her eyebrow arching. What did he mean by that? The boy soon stopped laughing, but he was still smiling at the humour of it all.

"What do you mean I haven't changed!? Who _are_ you!?" she cried out insistently as the boy stared at her, suddenly surprised. She couldn't be serious, could she? Then again, he had been gone for so many years, so it was no surprise that she'd forget him...

"Er, princess, it's me... Youichi Hijiri. You know, we used to play together in this garden when we were little... my father was your gardener before he resigned. I've only just taken the post right now." the boy started to explain as Aoi's mind wandered. She then recalled her early years being spent in the royal garden, playing with someone, someone with silver hair...

"Oh! You're the shorty!" she cried out, remembering that he had been really short and she had picked on him for it. Youichi then narrowed his eyes at Aoi, not happy to be reminded of his short stature from when he was young. Aoi then stared at him, realising that he was no longer short, but quite tall, nearly as tall as Natsume. He'd also become cuter, she noticed... with that, Aoi blushed.

"Yo... you've changed." she said slowly, staring at him as he smirked. Of course he'd changed! It had been what? Thirteen years since their last encounter. He no longer had the baby fat, he was taller, and one of the handsome wizards in the kingdom, just like Natsume. Aoi wondered how popular Youichi was...?

"Of course I have, it's been thirteen years! And by the looks of you, princess Aoi, you've slightly changed also... however the upper half of your body isn't really that noticeable, as always." Youichi exclaimed. Aoi's face turned bright red, and with that, she knocked her fist on the top of Youichi's head.

"Why, you...!" she growled, but Youichi just laughed, shaking his head.

"Yep... you definitely _haven't_ changed, Aoi... you're still as violent as ever, and I bet Natsume's still protective over you. He never liked you hanging around with any boys, well, boys who weren't me." grinned Youichi as Aoi remembered. Youichi was correct; Natsume had never liked Aoi being the centre of attention when boys were involved. He liked his sister to play by herself, just so that she wouldn't meet a guy. However, Youichi had always been Natsume's favourite, right from the start. Then again, Youichi acted just like Natsume.

"Yes... Natsume thought the world of you when we were kids. He wanted you to be his little brother." Aoi exclaimed as Youichi rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, right... I was probably going to be the only guy he'd let you marry, if anything. He didn't like you being with any other guy barring me. Then again, I acted just like Natsume when I was a kid. He thought I was great, an apple from the same tree!" laughed Youichi as Aoi stood there, shocked that Natsume had considered marrying her off to Youichi... then again, she wouldn't complain. She'd been Youichi's best friend, and he hers, and they got along, and now, well, he was so handsome...

"Uh huh..." she muttered, suddenly going off into her own world. Aoi was blushing hard as Youichi stared at her. He shrugged, then smirked lightly and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Aoi, you're burning up! You're all flushed and your eyes have glazed over! Are you ill? No wait, couldn't be... maybe you're swooning! Am I _that_ good looking?" joked Youichi as Aoi squeaked, jumping back. It was about that time that she wished for wings so she could fly into a tree and hide there until her blush went away. How could Youichi be so quick when Natsume was as slow as they came when it came to love...?

"Aoi!" someone suddenly called, and Aoi whipped her head around onyl to see Natsume charging towards her, ready to breather fire. Even when she was old enough to make her own decisions, Natsume still hated to see her hanging around guys...

"Natsume, there you are!" Aoi cried, running towards her older brother as he stared at his sister, then shot a glare towards Youichi, who just stared at Natsume with a knowing smile on his face.

"Aoi, who is this!? Haven't I told you that men are dangerous!?" he snapped as Aoi stared up at her brother, a sorry, puppy dog eyed look on her face. She then turned to Youichi and smiled as he nodded,

"But he's not dangerous, Natsume! Don't you remember him? It's Youichi, the Gardeners son! He's all grown up!" Aoi cried out happily, running back towards Youichi as Natsume stared at the silver haired lad, trying to recall the sweet, little Youichi Hijiri who had once impersonated him when he was looking after Youichi and his sister, and now... he was this grown up teen, looking just as smug and all-knowing as Natsume did.

The apple really never fell too far from the tree, did it?...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Are you enjoying the tour?" Kaname asked Mikan, hopeful of a positive answer. Mikan turned her head, looking at Kaname's smiling face and she nodded eagerly. She was actually enjoying the tour, but she was also missing the Wizarding Kingdom like crazy. Her friends weren't there to make her laugh or to randomly pop up and scare her. If Kaname had let them come along to the kingdom, too, she was sure they'd have fun, and Natsume would've probably smiled.

"Of course I am, Kaname! It's a beautiful kingdom, who wouldn't enjoy it? It's got lots of pretty flowers and everyone's so nice!" Mikan exclaimed, a huge smile on her face as Kaname laughed lightly.

"Good. I thought that you would enjoy it, seeing as you're part flower faerie anyway… would you like to see a field of flowers out in the grand meadow?" Kaname asked Mikan, a little excited at the prospect of spending more time with the former princess. Mikan smiled gently, nodding, when a fairy cam flitting towards them.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked instantly. The fairy was tall and wore a coat of arms on his uniform; he was a guard of the flower faerie castle, Mikan knew that. The guard said something, and Kaname looked a little unhappy about it.

Once the guard was gone, Kaname turned straight to Mikan. He wasn't happy _at_ all, Mikan noticed.

"Mikan, I'm sorry, but I've been called for at the palace… I'll have to leave at once." He stated as Mikan blinked, then smiled and shook her head.

"Then go. I'll be fine on my own. I can get to know the kingdom more and find new places, right? It's better to explore a field of flowers alone than to not explore them at all." Mikan said with a small smile. Kaname beamed then,

"Very lovely… then I bid you farewell for now, Mikan, and I will see you later. Take care," he whispered, and kissed her hand. Mikan watched him leave and waved, then turned around and stared at the many fields of flowers that were planted there, gently swaying in the breeze. Everything was quiet, but it wasn't the same quiet as the field Mikan had found the day she met Natsume and everyone else.

Her heart suddenly sank. She was really missing her friends dearly…

"Ah, that little Pixie freak is finally by herself... I wonder why Kaname suddenly ran off, did he realise that she was a little leech or something?" muttered Luna, watching Mikan through a pair of mist binoculars she had 'borrowed' from a Moon Fairy. Kina stood beside her, blinking and watching Mikan float through a field of wild flowers.

"She doesn't look mean." stated Kina in a small voice. Luna glared at the dark haired girl and rolled her eyes.

"_Duh_, that's what she _wants_ you to think, but in fact she's a witch! Man, why would the prince bring such a thing into the kingdom, anyway, she's not even properly one of our kind, she's just a mixture of Angel blood and flower faerie blood with a bit of regular faerie in her. Filthy half breed." snarled Luna as Kina sat there, watching Mikan who was smiling.

How could someone smile like that when she wasn't next to the person she liked...?

"Hey, you!" someone called as Mikan looked up from where she was standing. She had been standing in the field of flowers, looking at all the flowers that were wild. She hadn't encountered them before; then again, she was in the kingdom of flowers, where she was bound to find a few flowers she didn't know about. When she looked up, Mikan was face to face with a beautiful girl who had russet coloured hair, and the wings of large, red and yellow flower petals.

"Are you speaking to me?" she asked. The girl smirked, her eyes boring into Mikan's. Indeed, the girl was pretty, but she didn't seem to be acting nicely. In fact, she seemed kind of... stand-offish.

"Duh, who else, you dust brained faerie, we're the only two standing here!" snapped the girl as Mikan blinked. This girl wasn't exactly polite, and it was irritating Mikan a little. "My name is Luna Koizuma, apprentice Guardian Faerie! I hear you're the Prince's _latest_ fiancé, right?" the girl smirked as Mikan shrugged,

"Maybe, I don't know, but as far as I recall, we aren't betrothed _yet_, I have a week to decide before I return to the Wizarding Kingdom," Mikan stated as Luna blinked, surprised by Mikan's answer.

"So you're from the _Wizarding_ Kingdom! I heard you were a misfit from that Faerie Kingdom, not the Wizarding Kingdom!" Luna snapped, angry that she had been misinformed as Mikan nodded,

"Oh, yes, I'm from there as well, I was born and raised there, but for the past year I have been living in the Wizarding Kingdom with my friends. Officially, I am now a part of the Wizarding Community, but I can't use magic yet." Mikan explained as Luna stood a bit away from Mikan, hands on her hips.

"You know, you should be careful of whom you give information to, miss former princess, because you don't know who's out there to hurt you." Luna hissed. Mikan blinked, a little shocked to hear something like that.

"Why? Do you feel threatened by me?" Mikan suddenly asked. Luna stiffened at that; threatened? By someone with stupid _Pixie Wings_. She started to laugh loudly,

"What? Threatened by _you_? Please! If I ever felt threatened by a dust brained, pixie winged girl then I'd be _you_ or some other stupid misfit! Honey, you have to be kidding me and you _must_ be kidding yourself to think Kaname would ever really pick you as a bride before seeing many other faeries. Compared to the princesses he's refused, you're barely cute. In fact, you're rather inferior. Don't you know that he's one of the most sought after faeries in the entire nation of fairyhood? He's the pick of the littler, whilst you're a little bug with those wings you think are so great, when in fact, they're just as stupid as a regular faerie's, really." Luna sated sweetly as Mikan stood there, taking everything in.

"I gathered that Prince Kaname was a fairly popular guy, and it doesn't affect me, but it seems to be effecting you, Miss Luna Koizuma." Mikan said gently. Luna lurched backwards,

"What!?" she snarled. Mikan just stood there, staring at her,

"You declare that you aren't affected, but you clearly _are_. You say he could have had many other princesses, but he rejected them all, right? He keeps talking about marrying me, so he must like something about me, right? If you didn't feel like I was some sort of threat, then you wouldn't question me, you wouldn't be persistent in playing little mind games, and you wouldn't be here, trying to make me go away. If I was just another faerie with ridiculous wings who Kaname would throw away, then why are you bothering to even try and get rid of me when Kaname can do that by himself?" Mikan asked. Luna just stood there, silent. Mikan was a bit less clueless than Luna had thought, and it was irritating her a lot... she bit her thumb and growled under her breath.

"Man... you're _annoying_. You don't even _belong_ here, you social reject, so why don't you end the week and go home _now_! We don't want a ditz like you here, so leave!" Luna yelled as Mikan stood there, shaking her head.

"I'll only leave when the Prince permits my leave, which is at the end of the week. I'm afraid that you will have to put up with me until then, Miss Koizuma." Mikan told the russet haired faerie who scowled, and was ready to fly over to Mikan when Nobara suddenly appeared,

"Miss--- I mean Mikan, you must come back to the palace, Prince Kaname is asking for your audience." Nobara said, taking Mikan's hand gently as Luna stared at Nobara, taking everything in. Nobara looked up to see Luna, and her eyes widened.

"Mi-- miss Koizuma, my lady, I did not know you were here!" Nobara stuttered, suddenly bowing as Mikan blinked whilst Luna nodded, then gave Mikan a last glare before lifting herself into the air, beating her beautiful wings powerfully.

"Saved by a common maid. Well, little princess reject, we _will_ be meeting again, I can guarantee that much." Luna said coldly, then flew off like a bullet as Nobara and Mikan watched. Once Luna was out of sight, Nobara pulled Mikan along, and together they flew back to the palace, but slowly.

"You know her... don't you?" Mikan asked Nobara who looked straight ahead, then turned her head to Mikan. She was frowning.

"Yes, I do... and I know that you must keep out of her way, Miss... Mikan. She's dangerous and a very horrid person!" Nobara told Mikan as she sighed to herself,

"I was rejected again... and she reminds me of what Sumire was like, Once Upon a Time." Mikan muttered. Nobara blinked as she stared at Mikan, still holding her hand tightly in her pale one,

"Sumire? You mean the Queen of your kingdom?" Nobara asked. Mikan nodded with a small smile,

"Yes. Before Sumire became Queen, and before I ran away, she was very cruel to me, like most others were. In the end, it turned out that Sumire wanted to be something she wasn't; she wanted to be me, to have Pixie wings and other things, because her parents wouldn't let her have a life when she grew her princess wings. Because of those wings, she was denied to love her childhood friend who is actually going to be her husband soon." Mikan said with a smile as Nobara flew gently, then nodded.

"I see... well, thank goodness she's a good person. However, Luna is nothing but cruel! If you ask me, she should've been left in the woods of Darkness at birth, she's such an evil child!" Nobara scowled again as Mikan stared at her maid.

"How do you know?" she asked. Nobara grimaced, then looked at Mikan and slowed herself down. Mikan copied, so that she and Nobara could have a conversation together.

"I once worked for the Koizuma's, and let me tell you, they're all bad buds, Mikan. Not one of the Koizuma family has an ounce of good in them. They play rotten and they do whatever they can to get what they want, and right now, Luna has her eye on the prince's throne," Nobara whispered. Luckily, no one was around to hear her bad mouth the Koizuma's,

"Why? Why would someone do that, Kaname's so kind." Mikan said as Nobara nodded, sighing gently,

"I know, but the Koizuma's are the exact opposite. They are a powerful family line, Mikan, their blood is probably stronger than the royals, actually... all the Koizuma's have ever wanted was to take over the throne, but thankfully no royal would marry them. Luna was even rejected to be the Prince's future wife. Kaname may be kind and a it slow, but he's clever. He saw through the Koizuma's deceit and dismissed them... however Luna has found a detour to the throne," Nobara whispered as Mikan's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered. Nobara bit her lip, then leaned in closer to Mikan so that no one could hear them, even if they were alone.

"She's manipulating a girl who is in love with Kaname to steal the throne, and if all else fails, she will get this girl to marry the man who is third in line to the throne; Tono." Nobara said quietly as Mikan blinked, then shook her head.

"I can't believe this... why would someone _do_ such a thing?" Mikan cried out gently, shaking her head. Nobara shrugged,

"As I said, the Koizuma family aren't the nicest people around, and you need to be aware of Luna, because she is the worst of them all; she's manipulative, scheming and she can get into your head. She bullies people and twists everything to her liking. She lies and weasels her way out of a mess, and above all, she's clever. Don't let her get to you, Mikan, because if she does, you will never forget it and it will haunt you forever more." Nobara explained, then stopped flying when they reached the palace. The two young women stopped in front of the palace gates. Nobara then turned to Mikan,

"Before you return to the palace, remember this; never mention the Koizuma's to any royal, and above all, never let Luna find out that you aren't in love with Kaname, because if she knows, then she will take matters into her own hands, and get another girl to marry Kaname so that she can get into the palace and finish what her ancestors started." Nobara whispered, then opened the gates, and led Mikan towards the palace where Kaname was awaiting her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fourth chapter is done and dusted! It went a little differently according to plan, but putting in Youichi was the whole idea, anyway! I needed to introduce him at some point, and what better than to introduce him as a gardener and Aoi's childhood crush, right!? Let's see how everything turns out with Luna and Kina, too! Reviews, if you will, I love to read your likes and dislikes, and let's see who has found that I have a brand new Beta!~ I am a good girl, aren't I? XD

_**Lots of Love, Blue~**_

_****_


	5. Flowers

**The Pixie Princess**

First impressions can last a long time, especially when the first impression someone gives you is negative. But you can always forget first impressions with good memories, unless that first impression creates an enemy. Mikan has finally met Luna, a faerie with a dark heart and a powerful heritage. If Mikan doesn't stay strong and stick up for herself, will Luna find a way to manipulate the Prince's potential wife... NXM

Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice or faeries. If I owned faerie tales, I would be a little bunny, happily bouncing around, munching on carrots and thinking about how great I was for creating faerie tales. If I created Gakuen Alice, I would probably be squealing happily over the fact that I ha created the most awesomest manga in the megaverseitude.

I don't think megaversitude is a word... um...

Thanks for choosing this fanfic to read! I'm very thankful that you have been reading up to this chapter, and I love you all! I really am enjoying writing this story, I'm surprised I'm actually going to finish a story. I haven't made a sequel successfully since Team Player. (which I LOVED writing, XD) Okay, so thanks for reading everyone, I love you all!

If you haven't read the story **Pixie Wings and Other Things** then tuuuurn around, guys, you need to read that _first_ before reading this fanfic. Love love 3

**Chapter Five:**** Flowers**

_Different flowers have different meanings; a red rose means love and beauty, but a white rose means purity and innocence. An Amaryllis means pride, whilst a single Cherry Blossom represents education. Each flower has its own meaning, just like each name that belongs to a person; Luna means the Moon, and Mikan means a Mandarin. Everyone's name represents them in a way, and in a way, their name gives them true beauty just like a flower gives itself beauty, may it be a bud or a fully grown flower..._

"... and the yellow Daffodil represents chivalry. Those who are born with the yellow daffodil as their birth sign are sure to be great Kings or Queens or leaders." Kaname explained as he and Mikan sat int he library the next morning, reading on the astronomy of flowers.

"Then I guess it's the perfect flower for you." Mikan smiled, then turned the page, and saw a Sakura Blossom on the next page. It was her flower. Even in the regular fairy kingdom Mikan had known her family, her mother had always told her that she was born on the day of the Sakura Blossom.

"Sakura Blossom... that's my flower," Mikan said quietly as Kaname smiled, and looked at the representation for the Sakura Blossom. He smiled as he read it, but he himself couldn't believe it;

"Education? How... fitting." he tried not to laugh at that, because Mikan wasn't that great with education, even he knew that, and he had known her for barely three days. Mikan shook her head, then turned the page to find another flower to see it's representation. And then she stopped.

"Beauty and youth... a heart of innocent love." she whispered, staring at the page as Kaname blinked, then looked at the page and saw what flower Mikan was staring at; the rosebud.

"Oh, the rosebud... you like that sort of flower?" he asked as Mikan looked up, then smiled and nodded.

"Yes... the rosebud is sucha pretty flower. My mother once told me that the smallest rosebud, despite being enclosed to the world, hiding through the thorns, was the strongest, the most beautiful and that when it finally bloomed it would take over even the most beautiful rose, because things take time... and like that rosebud, I bloomed." she whispered, smiling down at the picture. Then she remembered that once she had given Natsume a rosebud, and it had bloomed... it had bloomed the same time she had bloomed.

Mikan then closed the book and looked away. Why was she thinking of Natsume? She was with Kaname, the nicest, most caring prince she had ever met. Natsume wasn't like him; Natsume was mean and cold, no one was like him. But that was what made him Natsume Hyuuga...

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname suddenly asked, and Mikan snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to stare at Kaname, who was smiling at her. Four more days with him... could she handle that?

"Er... just about the rosebud. I'm remembering my mother, too. I miss her so much," she replied. It wasn't an outright lie; Mikan always missed her mother, because Yuka had always been her friend from day one, she had always been there and had never left Mikan. She'd let Mikan grow up, too.

"Well, she can always come and live here when we marry, right? She's welcome, just like your grandfather." Kaname stated, putting a hand over Mikan's as she stared at his hand, then slowly looked up at Kaname. She honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"Kaname..." she started, but the two young adults were suddenly interrupted, and Kaname's father, the King, walked into the library. He smiled graciously towards Mikan and his son, then stood in front of Kaname and spoke to the prince,

"My son, sorry to disrupt your engagement with Princess Mikan so suddenly, but may I have a word? It is rather urgent," the King said as Mikan sat there, then stood up and curtseyed to the king, smiling as she did so.

"Don't worry about me, Kaname; I'll leave you to talk with his majesty; I'll be in my room." Mikan told Kaname, then left the prince and the king and went to her room. Nobara was already in Mikan's bedroom; she was, after all, her personal maid, but Mikan didn't like to call her that.

"Miss... I mean Mikan, what brings you back to your room so early? You have been gone barely an hour, what happened?" Nobara asked as Mikan sat down on her bed, smiled up at Nobara and then sighed.

"Nothing happened, Nobara, calm down. Kaname's father just wanted to speak to him, that's all... but they've been talking a lot, it seems." Mikan sighed as Nobara sat down beside Mikn, and wrapped a comforting arm around the pixie winged girl.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mikan... they're just talking about the wedding, that's all." Nobara said reassuringly, but Mikan was far from being reassured...

"We-wedding!? They're planning the _wedding_, what are they thinking!" Mikan cried, jumping up as Nobara blinked, surprised at Mikan's shocked reaction. Hadn't she known? "They can't plan the wedding, I barely know Kaname, he barely knows me! We've known each other five minutes, that's it. We have nothing in common other than the fact that we have flower faerie blood within our very veins! Who would plan a wedding so early?" Mikan paced the room as Nobara stood up, shaking her head.

"Miss Mikan, this is how the kingdom works; usually the prince won't know whom he will marry until the day he is to marry the princess. You're lucky that he decided to get to know you beforehand... you'll be happy here, I assure you." Nobara cried, running up to Mikan who shook her head and turned around.

"No, Nobara... why me? Why do I have to be the one Kaname likes? Why couldn't he have married some other princess, one he didn't know? Why... why did he ignore the other princesses and choose me? Why am I so special?" Mikan asked in a small voice as Nobara shook her head, then pulled Mikan towards her for a hug.

"So many questions, and yet no answers... you shouldn't worry so, Miss Mikan. Everything will be fine," Nobara assured Mikan as the brunette stood there, being held by her only real friend in the entire Flower Faerie Kingdom...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Natsume sure has changed a lot. I don't remember him being so... _angry_." Youichi said as he pulled some weeds from the garden whilst Aoi stood against the wall, sighing and she looked towards her older brother who was moping around, kicking stones and throwing fire at some random weeds which Youichi would have gladly picked if Natsume had left them alone.

"Oh, it's only because his little crush ran off to the Flower Faerie Kingdom to get to know another prince... jealousy is so unsightly, especially with Natsume." Aoi muttered as Youichi's eyes widened at the piece of gossip Aoi had just offered him.

"Natsume has a crush!? The cold hearted guy who never liked girls because they were too loud and unsightly!?" he said as Aoi nodded, turning her gaze to Youichi's. Se then kneeled to the ground and smiled as she stared at the gardener and her childhood friend,

"The very guy. And the best thing is that she's also loud and unsightly, the very thing Natsume hates... except she hated him right back." Aoi smirked as Youichi laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out another weed. He then faced Aoi fully, giving her a cute, lopsided kind of smile that Aoi liked.

"Love and hate, huh? A faerie tale romance, I guess." he stated as Aoi smiled, then nodded. "But I always thought Natsume nii-san wouldn't _ever _have a crush, he was always so prideful and rightous about how he felt about girls. The only two girls he ever liked was you and your mom." Youichi said, starting to pick out the weeds again as Aoi smiled gently towards Youichi,

"I know... and now he likes someone else. Natsume's really growing up, Youichi. Kinda like you and me." she whispered as he smiled, glancing sideways at her. He then sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"If only there was no law saying that gardeners couldn't de-weed using magic..." he muttered, but shrugged and stood up, creating a water bubble and throwing it over a rose bush as Aoi watched. Even if he was just a gardener, Youichi was very graceful with his magic. Aoi loved to watch him when he gardened, too. She had always been inspired by Youichi. Besides Natsume, Youichi was one of her favourite people to be with...

"You're spending way too much time with that gardener." Natsume stated when he and Aoi were inside, ready to eat dinner. They were waiting on their father, and as they waited, Natsume started on Aoi's new and sudden relationship with their latest gardener,

"So? He's our childhood friend, Natsume! I'm just trying to be friendly... can't you be nice to him, too? After all, he looks up to you as a brother." Aoi started as Natsume rolled his eyes, lounging back in his chair like it was a recliner.

"Tch, whatever... I'm just looking out for you, Aoi. Even the sweetest kids can turn out to be creeps." he muttered. Aoi clenched her hand tightly, and stood abrubtly,

"Natsume! Youichi is _nothing_ like that! He's still as sweet and caring as he was when he was a kid! You think you're protecting me, but really, you're just trying to make someone else miserable because you let Mikan go! If you wanted to be with Mikan, then you should have done something about it! She's not as smart as me or you, so you have to work on it to get her to notice! Sort out your own problems, and don't pin the blame on me or Youichi!" Aoi snapped, and stormed out of the dining hall ust as their father came in. He blinked, then stared at his son, looking for answers.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes wide as Natsume shrugged and slouched in his chair,

"Dunno. Girl problems, I guess." Natsume muttered, then stood up himself and walked out, leaving his father alone. He'd have to sneak into the kitchens later for something to eat...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Oh, man." Mikan mumbled, trying to create a small bauble of light in her hands. For a few months, she had been practicing magic alongside Aoi and Natsume; as she was living in the Wizarding Kingdom, she was permitted to learn magic, and so she was trying her hardest to create a bauble of light; an easier piece of magic compared to the magic of water, fire, earth and air. Mikan sighed, but she didn't want to give up. She was determined to at least learn _some_ magic, even if it hurt her.

"Come on... light up and stay lit up..." she whispered, encouraging the dim little bauble that kept exploading in her cupped hands. Mikan whispered to herself that she could do it, that her light would grow strong and stay strong. However, it shattered into small splinters of light that dimmed and disappeared in seconds.

Mikan then conjoured up another small ball of light which was slowly dimming. It was all she could do; make a dim, small ball of light that shattered within a minute. Mikan wanted to get better, but she knew it took time and it took a lot of practice, too. She sighed to herself, then sat down once the small ball of light shattered in her hands and dispersed. Why wasn't magic easier?

As Mikan sat in the tall grass, she felt the wind go through her hair and she sighed softly, smiling up at the sun in the sky and the clouds that passed by. Wouldn't it be nice if she could just fly forever...?

"Oh, magic? How very un-faerie like of someone such as youself," a voice suddenly said, and Mikan turned around. Luna suddenly appeared by a whirlpool of deep red flower petals, and the russet haired girl smirked like she had achieved something. Mikan stood up, staring straight at the rich girl who was a threat to Kaname's throne.

"I hear that you're a little apprehensive about taking on the throne; is it true?" Luna asked. Mikan shook her head and gave Luna a small smile.

"Why would you think that? The throne is nothing to be apprehensive about, especially when you love someone." Mikan said positively as Luna lost her smirk which turned into a scowl. She folded her arms, and walked towards Mikan on air, then stared down at the girl with a cold look in her eyes,

"Do I have to remind you, half breed, that you're not welcome here. We don't want your filthy blood making a mockery of our royalty, so why don't you leave and let a pure blood marry someone like Prince Kaname?" Luna snarled threatenly as Mikan stood her ground, and batted her wings so that she was level with Luna.

"What? Leave? No. I don't want you trying to sink your claws into Kaname... after all, he chose me out of so many other princesses... princesses whom he's never even seen." Mikan said. Luna's eyes panned out. She didn't expect Mikan to know that Kaname wouldn't have seen princesses he was to marry, she was going to use the jealousy plan until Mikan finally left.

"So the maid told you something... well, let me tell you little miss pixie wings, in this kingdom, we don't accept outsiders, especially outsiders who try to muscle in on _our_ prince! Kaname's a pure blooded flower faerie, and you're not. Get it into your head that you need to leave as soon as possible." Luna said darkly as Mikan stared at Luna's cold gaze,

"I'm used to this whole no acceptance thing, Luna... remember, I lived in a kingdom where no one but my mother accepted my wings for what they are." Mikan told her as Luna snorted, and gave Mikan a smug look.

"Oh, this isn't about your wings, little pixie pretender... it's about you as a person. You're just this little prince thief in the eyes of everyone else around here, and even if you do marry Kaname, you won't be accepted because you're a filthy little half breed who's only desire is to take the throne!" snarled Luna, and then she smirked, her head held high, "If you think you're anything special, 'Pixie Princess', then you're _wrong_. You're nothing more than a petty little faerie who the prince feels sorry for. Nothing more, you got that?" and with that she disappeared as Mikan stood there, blinking as she thought about what Luna had to say.

If Luna was right, then everyone in the kingdom barring Kaname, his family and Nobara hated her because she was possibly going to marry Kaname...

Kina sat in her garden, swinging herself on the tree swing her father had put up for her when she was a little girl. She sighed to herself, thinking of her dad; she really missed him. Then she thought of Kaname and smiled. He seemed to be the only good thing in her life at that point in time, him and Luna, of course.

As she swung slowly, a burst of red coloured petals started to appear, creating a small tornado. Kina gasped, and Luna suddenly appeared from those petals. Kina jumped off of the swing and ran to her friend, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw how angry Luna looked.

"Luna! What happened... did that girl do something!? What's happened to Kaname!?" cried Kina as Luna snarled, then put on a forceful smile.

"She did _nothing_, Kina... if anything, we're getting closer to breaking that girl." Luna grinned rather maliciously as Kina blinked, then gasped and started to float with excitement, clapping her hands.

"Really!? Then that means Kaname will have to choose someone else, someone who's got pure flower faerie blood, someone like... someone like..." Kina couldn't contain herself and squealed happily, blushing and flying around the air as Luna watched her gleefully.

"_Someone like me..."_ she thought to herself deviously, starting to plot how she would decieve Kina...

And so concludes the fifth chapter! Thanks for reading, guys, I really appreciate it and your support just keeps me going! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and supporters, I love you all and please, have a happy day and keep on reading, writing and continuing the things you're good at!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_****_


	6. Love Potions

**The Pixie Princess**

Are you somewhere where you're not wanted? Mikan knows that feeling all too well. Being the Flower Faerie Kingdom reminds Mikan of the kingdom she ran away from, and now she might make that same choice again; will she run away from the kingdom of the flower faeries, or will she stick to her guns and stay with Kaname the entire week just to see how much the Flower Faerie Kingdom means to her? NXM

Disclaimed~ I do not own the rights to Gakuen Alice, if I did, I would be the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi-sama. She is so wonderful for creating such a fabulous manga, a manga which we like to make fanfiction out of. I hope you all disclaim, too, because Tachibana-sama owns Gakuen Alice, so we need to disclaim all rights, remember that!

Thank you for choosing this fanfiction to read! I really appreciate your support and your reviews! If it wasn't for my reviewers and readers, I wouldn't continue to be a writer, and I would probably close my account. My reviewers make me smile when ever I read a wonderful review, and when I see someone favourite my story, or put me on author alert I just have to smile and be proud of the things I write. If I become a writer one day, it's because my supporters have helped me to achieve that dream.

Love you all! MWAH! xxxx

**Chapter Six:**** Love Potions**

_What if you really liked someone, but you didn't tell him until it was too late? Well, what if you never told him? I think I like someone, but I haven't told him yet, and right now I'm somewhere else, somewhere I don't want to be unless he's here... with me. I just want to return to the Wizarding Kingdom to see his face again, because when I see his face I know that I will smile and be happy, even if he is with someone else..._

"Oh, you're awake... I thought you would still be sleeping, but I was wrong." Kaname stated when he saw Mikan sitting at the vanity in her room. Mikan quickly forced on a smile and stood up, curtseying to Kaname as he smiled towards the pixie winged girl he liked to call princess.

"Good morning, your highness." Mikan said quietly. She hadn't slept that well the previous night; she'd been thinking about what Luna had said, and also she had been thinking about another person; she had been thinking about Natsume, and it concerned Mikan, because she was supposed to be thinking about Kaname and his proposal, not Natsume and his nature.

"Mikan, I have told you many a time, call em Kaname, there is no need to be formal. We're closer than you would think," he said with that kind smile of his as Mikan smiled back. Kaname took her hand in his, and walked with Mikan towards her closet, where he opened it and scanned all the beautiful, elegant dresses which Mikan didn't really care for when she was having an off day.

However, Kaname and his parents were always formal, and that was what Mikan didn't like.

"So what will you wear today? We have a lunch planned with my parents and then an evening dinner party at a duke's house. Did Nobara, your maid, tell you about the dinner party?" Kaname asked, looking around for Nobara as Mikan smiled.

"Yes, she did, and I chose a lily white dress with a violet sash and lilies and violets will be entwined in my hair. It's all planned to perfection, Kaname." Mikan reassured him as he smiled, then took out a lovely peach coloured dress and handed it to Mikan.

"Wear this until the evening. However, no matter what you wear, you always look breath taking... just like the first time I saw you in person." Kaname said quietly as Mikan stared up at him. Was he playing her a compliment? Was he... trying to make her feel like she really liked him?

"Mikan... you're beautiful, and I really like you." Kaname whispered as Mikan blinked. Yep, he was definitely trying to make her like him.

"Thank you, Kaname... but I really need to get ready for the day. I will see you at lunch, right?" she smiled up at him as he stared down at Mikan, then smiled and walked out of the bedroom. Mikan watched him go, then sat down on the bed and sighed to herself, throwing the dress onto the floor and shaking her head...

"I think she's resisting a little," Kaname muttered, sighing as he stared at the ground. His father sat before him, whilst his mother was out in the garden, admiring the beautiful flowers that had grown there. Kaname, since Mikan's arrival, had discussed plans to marry Mikan with his father, however it seemed the plans would not work out as Mikan was indeed resisting the charms of Prince Kaname.

"Just give her time, Kaname. She will come to love you as much as she loves the kingdom," the king assured his son as Kaname ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head, staring up at his father.

"I don't think she loves the kingdom as much as we want her to... she's been practicing _magic_, father. She's trying to keep as close to the Wizarding Kingdom as possible... she finds that kingdom more of a home than here, where her ancestors belonged. It's frustrating." Kaname muttered as his father sighed, and straightened himself, staring straight at his son rather sternly.

"Kaname; if you really do want Mikan to be your bride, then you must pursue her. Women love a man who pursues what he truly wants, and if you desire Mikan so much, then take matter sinto your own hands and take her heart! She will come around eventually, my son." the king said as Kaname stared up at his father, nodding.

"Yes, father... but with only a few days left, how can I make Mikan fall in love with me?" he asked. He was right; he had about three days left until Mikan returned to the Wizarding Kingdom, or married him. His father then gave Kaname a small smile, showing that he knew something.

"Well... there is always the use of force, or maybe even a love potion?" he suggested. Kaname's eyes panned.

"Father, no! I can't do that, especially not to Mikan... she would never forgive me!" Kaname cried as his father smiled, and clasped his hands in his lap,

"Only if she finds out, however... we don't plan on her finding out, especially if the love potion is so strong that it can last for eternity. If you wish for Mikan's hand in marriage, my son, then I propose that you give her the love potion, disguised as tea, on the day she is set to leave. Within moments she will be cast under the spell of love and will not want to leave your side." the king explained as Kaname sat there, thinking about it.

He knew Mikan's feelings towards him, and he knew that she saw him as just a friend; he also knew that she missed another prince greatly, and he was the prince of the Wizarding Kingdom. He didn't want to keep Mikan with him out of her free will, but she was the onyl girl he ever considered marrying ever since he heard of the Pixie Winged princess so long ago...

_"Come along, Kaname dear, the festival will start soon." Kaname's mother called, trying to catch hold of her thirteen year old son's hand as he and his mother walked through the wonderful kingdom of the Faeries, the neighbouring kingdom to his. Kaname followed his mother obediently, smiling as he looked around at the thriving stalls and the faeries that passed him by. The Faeries of the Faerie Kingdom had always fascinated Kaname, for their wings were spectacular; not as spectacular as the wings of the Guardian Faeries or the wings of an Elemental faerie, but they were still wonderful and lovely to see._

_And then he saw her; a faerie who was different to others. A faerie with Pixie Wings who wasn't like him... a girl who had never outgrown her baby wings into regular Faerie wings like everyone else's._

_But when he saw her, Kaname knew that she was special, a divine creation. She danced so wonderfully, too, and she had the brightest smile. Kaname knew from the first time he saw her that he wanted a wife who would smile for him the way she smiled when she danced alongside the Flower Faeries._

_"Who is that, mother?" Kaname asked his mother curiously, pointing towards the pixie winged faerie dancing alongside his own. "I have never seen her in the kingdom before," he then finished. It was a well known fact that the Flower Faerie royals were associated with all their subjects, no matter how common or how well titled they were, and Kaname was right that the pixie winged girl was someone he did not know._

_"Oh, dear Kaname, that is the princess of this kingdom... just like her mother, she was cursed with the wings of a Pixie." his mother explained quietly, and Kaname saw a grown woman walk towards the brunette pixie winged faerie, and the two smiled and hugged each other. Kaname blinked, then looked up at his mother,_

_"Curse? Why a curse, mother? Our wings are the same, so why are their wings a curse?" he asked as his mother smiled down at him, patting his head._

_"Because they are to grow regular faerie wings when they are no longer children, and for the princess, she was to grow princess wings... however, there is something special about those two, my dear child, for they are born of our own heritage, and the descendants of angels." she explained as Kaname's eyes widened. His mother nodded as Kaname watched the pixie winged princess dance again, laughing and smiling so happily._

_And Kaname knew then that he wanted her to be his wife in the future..._

"So... the potion, my son? Shall I visit the apothecary to retrieve some?" the king asked as Kaname looked up, blinking. He then sighed, nodding. He had wanted to have Mikan as a wife for so long, and Mikan wouldn't miss Natsume once she was under the spell of the love potion, would she?

Nobara gasped as she stood at the wall. She had been listening in on the King and Prince's conversation, a one way ticket to getting fired and kicked out of the kingdom if she was caught, but it was for Mikan's benefit, and what she had heard shocked her more than Luna had shocked her when she worked for the Koizuma's...

"A love potion? Oh, a very strong liquid, my dear, just one drop can make the most hateful person fall in love with the person who gives the drink... are you sure you want just this potion?" an old apothecary asked, turning to Luna as she watched him take the ingredients for the potion and mix them together.

"Of course, you old fool! Why would I stutter when a love potion is involved? Now make it so strong that it lasts for eternity, I don't want any mishaps to go on once I use the potion!" Luna snapped as the old man gave her a nod, then scurried around until he had everything he needed to finish off the potion he had started. He wheezed a sigh as Luna stood there, arms folded and a stern look on her face, watching the old man create one of the most difficult potions known to faeries.

The old man then stood up straight and walked towards Luna, holding the rounded bottle that held the pinkish purple liquid. It had no flavour, and it always turned into the colour of the liquid or food you set it in. Luna smirked as she took the potion from the man who bowed a low bow to Luna,

"May the man you use this potion on fall in love quickly and surely, young Miss... is he a local youngster like yourself?" the man asked Luna as she smirked, holding up the potion and staring at it with admiration.

"What an old fool. I have bigger fish to fry," she stated coldly, then turned around and left just as quickly as she had come, and the old man sighed once again. Young kids these days...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Tsubasa! Come here, Tsubasa!" Misaki cried in an urgent voice from the door. Tsubasa, who had been drinking from the milk glass at that current time (an act Misaki usually hit him around the head for) came running towards his wife after dropping the milk glass, letting it shatter and mess up the clean kitchen floor. Well, she _had_ sounded urgent, right?

"What is it, Misaki? Are you okay, did you fall, are you hurt anywhere?" Tsubasa asked hurriedly, worried about his wife as she gave him this look that read 'idiot'. She then squealed in excitement, something Tsubasa never really understood about girls, and she waved a piece of paper in his face. She was getting excited over a piece of paper?

"Mikan sent us a letter! And we got an _invite_ to the royal wedding of Sumire Shouda, Queen of the Faerie Kingdom, and Koko Royomi! Tsubasa, it's our special Mail day!" Misaki cried out excitedly as her husband sighed, then grinned. As to be expected of his wife, she only really got excited when something including Mikan or a wedding occurred...

Tsubasa then took the letter from his wife who gasped and walked after him, ready to get the letter back, by force, if it was necessary, and then sat beside Tsubasa who had headed straight for the couch, an he read out loud, in a high, squeaky voice (this earned a slap around the head) Mikan's letter...

_Dear Misaki and Tsubasa... and Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Aoi, of course! (How could I forget Natsume? He's so mean to even think of forgetting, he'd hit me if I dared!)_

_I hope this letter finds you well, because if it doesn't, then I'll be mad! I want you guys to know that I'm all right and not suddenly forgetting any of you, because I love you guys far too much to forget you! You're my friends, and you're all so special to me!  
So here I am, in the Kingdom of the Flower Faeries. As you would have guessed, I am indeed living ion the palace Prince Kaname lives in. It's big, not as big as what grandfather or Natsume have, but it's cosy, and I like that in a palace, but honestly, it's not home. Truth be told, I miss you all more than anyone could imagine. I miss the times we spend together, how much fun we have, and even if I do love the fields of flowers that I have never even seen before, none of it compares to being with you guys. It's kind of hard trying to stay in the Flower Faerie Kingdom when I miss you all like crazy; I think of you guys everyday and wonder how I can stay in the kingdom that I've never really known but have wished to be in?  
However, my week will be up soon... truthfully, I don't think I will be marrying Prince Kaname. He's sweet, kind and wonderful, yes, but he's nothing like my friends who are so much more important than me. So obviously, when my week is up, I will return home and I think I may be happier, because I'm back where I belong. I may be a faerie with pixie wings and angel blood running through my veins, but deep down I am a wizard.  
Oh! And speaking of wizardry, I tried doing that light spell Natsume taught me! But as you probably guessed, I kinda... blew it. I'm not good at much really, am I? I'm good at being a clumsy, ditzy, feather-brained Pixie as Natsume would so wonderfully put it, but I am not really that great at flying or magic... I'm more knowledgeable about flowers, like Misaki is knowledgeable about faeries in general, and Natsume is great with Magic. I wish I was just as good as Natsume, but magic takes years to practice, even the light spell!  
I think the only thing I may miss about this kingdom is Nobara, my 'maid' assigned to me since I came to the Flower Faerie Kingdom. Nobara is very sweet, but very misunderstood and it was wonderful to know her. I would like to say the same for Kaname, but he's always talking top his father and doing his princely duties. He's sweet and kind as I have said, but he's nothing compared to the friends I have at home... if I loved him, then maybe I would marry him, but Misaki, you were right... A week really isn't long enough to fall in love with someone. If I could, I would... and this leads me onto my next point. It's really bugging me, but I keep thinking..._

And that was where the letter ended. Misaki and Tsubasa were confused, because there was nothing written on the back, and there was no second piece of paper. They searched the envelope, but found nothing. They wondered what had happened. Had Mikan forgotten to add the second slip of paper?

But then Misaki noticed something. On the envelope, there was her name and Tsubasa's, however, someone had tried to copy Mikan's handwriting. It was a good forgery, but it wasn't that great. Misaki and Tsubasa then realised that someone had probably taken the second part of the letter to cover something up so that Mikan wouldn't give anything away...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"You look perfect! Kaname whispered when he saw Mikan at the dinner table that night, waiting for him. She smiled as he kissed her hand gently, then blushed lightly. The king and his wife then entered and smiled, staring at Kaname and Mikan who stood together.

"Oh, how lovely. You already look like the perfect husband and wife, such an attractive couple." the Queen said admirably. Kaname went red as Mikan turned pink lightly. She wondered why someone would say that, she hadn't even decided whether or not to marry Kaname yet... but the chances she wouldn't marry him were quite high, because Mikan's feelings were coming forward, and it was pretty weird for her...

"Shall we sit to eat, then?" the King asked, motioning towards the seats as Kaname led Mikan by the hand to her seat. He then sat beside her as Mikan smiled gently towards Kaname, but he wasn't the one she wanted to be seated next to at the dinner table. Mikan then blushed, thinking of Natsume. He'd probably strike her with lightning if he knew that she had been thinking of him.

"You're a lovely young woman, Mikan, I think you would be happy in our kingdom... it would be nice to see our son settle down, too. He's been rather persistent about marrying you for a while now, Princess Mikan." the Queen said, starting a conversation as Mikan blinked, then looked at Kaname.

"Have you?" she asked quietly. Kaname shot a glance at his mother like she should have kept quiet. She just smiled. She was helping Kaname to get married...

"Oh, yes, Princess... ever since he saw you dancing at a Crowning Ceremony when he was just thirteen years of age. You inspired our son, it seems. He thinks the world of you, and has had no other bride but you in mind." the Queen explained, and drank from her wine glass as Mikan sat there, taking it in. Kaname had liked her for so long? It was nice to know that, but... she didn't really like him in the same way, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to like him in a loving way or even with a crush.

"Oh... well... that's... that's quite admirable, Kaname... it makes me happy inside," Mikan said truthfully, smiling as Kaname looked up, wide eyed as he stared at Mikan, then smiled back. He placed his hand over Mikan's. However, Mikan quickly took her hand away and turned her gaze to the dinner plate. She didn't want Kaname to think she actually like him back, it would just hurt him more when she left...

"Do you think that Mikan's finally acknowledging the fact that she _likes_ Natsume?" Misaki asked, pacing the room as Tsubasa sat on the couch, thinking about it. It was possible, but Mikan was pretty dense, so it was probably nothing like that.

"I don't know, really... do you think Natsume's acknowledged the fact that he likes _Mikan_. Those two are just as stubborn as each other when it comes to figuring out that they're right for each other." Tsubasa muttered as Misaki swivelled around to stare at him,

"Kind of like me and you?" Misaki asked, smiling as she went to hug her husband. He smiled back, and hugged his wife loving, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah... like me and you. I think our hatred for each other hid our affections, but it shone through... eventually." Tsubasa said as Misaki smiled, then kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you suggesting that we aid those two in the right direction?" Misaki asked as Tsubasa grinned, nodding.

"The minute Mikan returns, we'll put our plan into action... and it's times like these that makes me glad you're my wife." Tsubasa said as Misaki frowned, and pinched his cheek, leaving his cheek to sting.

"What, so you aren't proud to be married to me _all_ the time?" she asked him darkly as Tsubasa sat there, a little helpless. She could hurt him there and then, couldn't she.

"Yes, I am, but... sometimes you kinda... hurt me a little?" he stated as Misaki rolled her eyes, smirking.

"It's out of love... and anyway, if someone doesn't help you to straighten up then you'd be a bit of a slob... wait, have you been drinking out of the milk bottle again? The glass was shattered, and I saw no glass out to pour the milk into." Misaki started, suspicious of her husband as he stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, you see... I was going to get the glass out, after the milk, of course... and, well, you called me, so the glass fell from my hand and smashed, duh... and, er..." he stammered, but Misaki just smiled, kissed him and then sighed.

"Man... even if you are a slob, you're still the man I love. And there are some things I don't mind keeping, honestly..." she whispered, hugging him tightly as he sat there and smiled, and hugged his wonderful (and kind of violent) wife back...

Mikan flew from the palace, wearing some of her normal clothes. She couldn't stand to be with Kaname or his parents a minute longer, and decided to lie about a headache and going to bed early. However, Mikan had returned to her old escape routine; flying out of her bedroom window. Of course Nobara had tried to stop her; it was her job, but in the end she let Mikan go and promised to create a diversion if necessary.

It was dark out, but Mikan didn't mind. It reminded her of when she was a kid. Even if she couldn't fly high, she would still run away in the night and walk around the kingdom whilst it was quiet. Mikan smiled to herself. She sure did miss living in a palace she could run away from, but she missed the Wizarding Kingdom more.

When she touched down, Mikan knew she was in one of the many fields of flowers of the kingdom, but she also knew that it was the field that Kaname had first taken her to. She smiled, and sat down. It was so quiet and peaceful, and she just listened to the silence of the night.

She then lifted up her hands and closed her eyes. Mikan sighed to herself, trying to concentrate on the small ball of light that she wanted to form in her hands. Mikan slowly breathed in and prayed for the light to form in her hands. She expected the light to shatter as it always did, but as she thought about the light, Mikan started to think about Natsume more and how he helped her, even though he hated it. And when Mikan opened her eyes, she was shocked to see a small ball of light floating in her hands, lighting up a small circle around her and the field of flowers. Mikan's eyes widened as she stared at it, astounded that she had actually formed a piece of magic properly...

"Mikan's practicing her magic, Natsume! Misaki got a letter from her and she says hello, too!" Aoi cried happily the minute she had found Natsume, who was sitting in the grotto, practicing a piece of magic. As always, Natsume would be able to pull off this piece of magic and keep his title as the best wizard and alchemist in all of the Wizarding Kingdom.

"So?" Natsume asked, still practicing as Aoi rolled her eyes, walked towards her brother and smiled.

"Aren't you happy to hear that she's practicing her magic? She's trying hard to practice because she wants to be just like us!" Aoi said excitedly as Natsume stood there. Why would Mikan want to be like them? She was fine just as she was, she was pretty much perfect. Natsume stopped practicing his magic and sighed, then turned to his sister who was beaming rather widely, He blinked, staring at Aoi suspiciously.

"You've been spending time with Youichi again, haven't you?" he asked. Aoi sighed, hands on her hips. Natsume was so dumb, trying to change the subject from Mikan to Youichi.

"Yes, I have, but what's it to you? Anyway, Natsume, I'm just happy that Mikan's all right... she misses us terribly, even you. And when she comes back, which she will, you can teach her even more magic and help her to grow stronger. She wants to learn magic so that she can be proud of something that she does, because Mikan isn't good at most things, and being good at magic will make her so happy." Aoi whispered, then left Natsume with a hop, skip and a jump. Natsume stood there, sighing. Once Aoi was gone, though, Natsume closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he thought of Mikan, he conjured up a small tornado of flower petals. One of the hardest pieces of magic to create...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so ends the sixth chapter! I hope you had a nice read, and thank you for reading and if you review, then you know how much I love you, right? Anyway I hope you all have a nice day, and please, read many other of the fabulous stories here on . Thanks for reading again, and thank you for supporting me. I love you all and you are all awesome!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_****_


	7. Thinking of You

**The Pixie Princess**

Magic is such a powerful thing, it can come in so many shapes and sizes, and it can be dangerous, too. However, if you have the right mind and heart, your magic can become more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. Mikan has just formed her first ever ball of light, the easiest magic you could conjure, however, she only formed this ball of light when she thought of someone who was close to her heart... NXM

Disclaimed~ I own no rights ot Gakuen Alice, for if I did, I would be a famous manga-ka who was loved by many, but I am not a famous manga-ka, I am not famous and I am not a manga-ka, I am a writer of fanfiction, and to all my readers and reviewers, I love them all, because they are what keep me writing. That is truly what me and Tachibana Higuchi-sama have in common; people who help us to go on creating something along the lines of Gakuen Alice.

Thank you for choosing this story to read, it makes me happy to know that people actually enjoy what I write. I know I'm not a fantastic writer, but you all make me smile and laugh with your reviews, sometimes even cry.

If you decide to review, then thank you, I appreciate it, because your reviews are what keep me writing, and if you just decide to read and favourite, thank you still, because even without a review you are supporting me and it makes me happy to know that you can actually sit and read something I wrote without wanting to throw your laptop of computer monitor to the ground and scream that I am a bad writer.

I'm not a bad writer, am I? XD

**Chapter Seven:**** Thinking of You**

_When you think of someone who's special to you, don't you think of how much you like them, and why they are special to you? Don't you feel this jolt of joy run up your spine, don't you just want to smile and wish that they were with you? Liking someone is a strange thing, and it can be scary if you're just realising it. But when you think of someone when you're creating magic, that's kind fo scary how one small ball of light that used to shatter can shine so brightly when you think of the person you have started to realise you might like more than a friend..._

Mikan woke up slowly, feeling warm but tickelish. When she had fully opened her eyes she realised just why she had felt tickelish so early in the morning; the night before she had fallen asleep in the field of flowers by accident, and the soft breeze had caused the grass and flowers to tickle her skin lightly. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms. Mikan smiled; this was what she liked to do. Spend some time in the field of flowers, sleeping and feeling comfortable. It reminded her of when she ran away from the palace when she was actually a princess.

Mikan looked around; it was a clear, beautiful day, but no one was around. It was still early in the morning, so everyone would either be sleeping or they would be eating their breakfast. Mikan then wondered if anyone had realised she wasn't at the palace then? She didn't mind, but Kaname would; he'd probably worry himself sick. Mikan then blinked, and realised that she had two more days in the kingdom. She gasped. She'd be home soon, and she would be able to see her friends agasin, and most of all...

She would be able to see Natsume. When she thought about Natsume she smiled gently. She really did miss him, and she was coming to terms with the fact that she liked him more than she had intended to like him. Yes, he was a prince, and Mikan never wanted to go back to royalty, but unlike herself and Kaname, Natsume was, and always had been, free. He was just like any other person but with a title, however, everyone treated him the same... well, everyone barring the fangirls. Mikan sighed to herself, then fell back into the grass, emerging herself with the flowers. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Then, when she opened her eyes, she saw something and gasped, sitting right up. She saw the small orb of light again, the one she had conjured the night before. It was still glowing? The weird things was that it was glowing even stronger and brighter. Mikan cupped it around her hands and stared at it. Why was it glowing brighter.

Mikan then thought of Natsume. When he had been teaching her about conjuring things up, he had told her to relax and think of something close to her, soemthing special, important, even. Before she had just thought of her Pixie wings, but the light always shattered, however, thinking of Natsume, the light grew and grew, brighter than before.

What took so many wizards years to realise, it had taken Mikan a few months, and for Natsume, it had taken him days. Mikan stared at the ball of light and couldn't help but smile. Natsume had taught her well, even if he had only taught her how to conjure up a measley little ball of light. To Mikan, it was the start of something great...

"Where is she!? I can't find her anywhere!" Kaname cried, storming through the palace as he looked for Mikan frantically. That morning he had awoken, and after dressing he had decided to awaken Mikan and take her for one of their walks. He wanted to show her the town and to pick something out for her just to see her smile. However, when he asked for Mikan, he was shocked to find that she was nowhere in sight. Nobara couldn't lie to the prince, for she was not very good at lieing and plus it was against the rules as she was a maid to the palace, so of course, she told him that Mikan had left through the window the previous night, so Kaname was searching through the palace frantically.

"Kaname, my son, calm down! Mikan can't have gone far, so we must not worry! She will return!" the King cried, trying to reassure his son who shook his head and threw open the palace doors. He stormed into the garden and looked around, asking many gardeners if they had seen Mikan, but they hadn't. He was worried for Mikan, he didn't want her to get hurt. However Kaname was forgetting that Mikan was a strong person and that she could look after herself; after all, she'd had to have become strong with the way she had grown up.

"How can I calm down when the princess is out there, alone? I do not know where she is or whom she is with, of course I will worry! She's helpless on her own, she barely knows the kingdom! She needs me there to protect her!" Kaname yelled, stressed out as his father and mother stared at each other, sighing.

"My dear son, you have left Mikan on numerous occasions to entertain herself within the kingdom when your duties called... this is no different, have faith in her." his mother stated. Kaname shook his head, tossling his hair and breathing in deeply.

"Yes, that is true, mother, but I have taken her to that designated place and always let a guard guide her back to the palace! I don't want her to lose her way, mother!" Kaname cried out, turning around and looking for Mikan. However, she wss nowhere to be seen, and Kaname was becoming more and more stressed.

However, moments later, Kaname heard his name being called, and he turned to see Mikan standing there, blinking in confusing with flower petals and grass covering her hair and clothes.

"Kaname? What's wrong... why were you yelling?" she asked him, puzzled as Kaname's eyes widened. He then ran towards Mikan and swooped her into his arms, surprising Mikan and his parents.

"Mikan... I was so worried." Kaname whispered as Mikan stood there, pondering on what to do. She didn't want to hug Kaname back, it would feel wrong, but he had been worried about her... Mikan then pulled him away gently and gave Kaname a small, encouraging smile.

"Why were you worried, Kaname? I'm fine... I can find my own way back. You do know that, right? You can trust me." Mikan told him as he stared at her, then shook his head and hugged her tightly.

"_Never_ leave the palace without my consent anymore, you hear? I don't want to worry myself over your life, Mikan, it scares me. You're far too important to lose." he whispered as ikan stood there, her eyes wide.

Why did she feel like she was returning to her old life...?

"You disappointed the prince, Mikan, of course he'll fret about you now... you shouldn't have left in the middle of the night." Nobara said as she bustled around Mikan's room, finding things to do. Mikan was laying on the bed, remembering what Kaname had said to her; he sounded just like her grandfather, but so much kinder... and Mikan didn't like that. She didn't _want_ to be controlled again.

"But I can look after myself... I needed the time alone, Nobara... can't Kaname understand that? I can't stay holed up in a palace, not like I used to be... the result will only end with me running away." Mikan whispered as Nobara put down the dress she was folding up and sighed. She then sat down on Mikan's vanity chair and stared at the former princess.

"Mikan, the guards here are much more inclined to keep you in the palace than when you were a princess in the Faerie Kingdom. Kaname is determined to keep you here, and what he says goes... if he has his way, you won't run away again. He'll stop at nothing to keep you here, he wants you to stay, don't you realise that?" Nobara said, and she walked towards Mikan who sat up.

"I don't care... I want to go home... I want to be with my friends. I don't love Kaname, and I won't love him in the next two days, either. He's a good friend, but he's too much like my grandfather... I don't want to be a prisoner again, Nobara. I want to be free like I was when I was with Natsume and the others." Mikan whispered as Nobara stared at her, then bit her lip.

"You really like Natsume... don't you?" she asked as Mikan stared at her, then sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She was tearing up; she hated being a bird in a cage, and she hated missing her friends.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked as Nobara sat with her and smiled,

"Only to others, but not to those who are in love with one another... you've taken some time to realise your feelings, right? I went through the same thing about a year or two ago." Nobara whispered as Mikan blinked,

"Really? With who?" she asked silently. Nobara took hold of Mikan's hand and sighed, then lowered her head. Mikan watched Nobara, who's shoulders started to shake. She was... crying?

"A man I was never supposed to love... you know of those who are in line for the throne, correct?" Nobara asked, and Mikan nodded. Nobara then put a hand over her heart and sighed, shaking her head. "There is a man who is in line for the throne... he is third in line, before him is a man who is Kaname's first cousin, and first in line is Kaname of course. I love him, but it's... against his families wishes. I don't know of his feelings for me, but I truly love him... he has helped me, and he helped me to escape the Koizuma family... however he is betrothed to another, and it breaks my heart." Nobara then let a small tear fall. Mikan hugged her friend, but Nobara gently pushed her away, and looked Mikan directly in the eyes.

"Don't... don't give up on your prince, Mikan. If you love him, truly love him... then pursue him no matter what, but if he loves another then just be happy for him, because... seeing him smile will surely make you smile, too, even if it hurts deep down." Nobara whispered, then stood up and walked towards the door as Mikan watched her.

And Mikan knew that Nobara had been heartbroken, and would never heal that heartbreak. Mikan sat there, thinking... she did want to be with Natsume, more than anything. She liked him, maybe even... maybe even loved him, she didn't know. She then smiled to herself gently as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I miss Natsume..." she whispered, unaware that someone was listening in on what she and Nobara had been talking about, and now they knew that Mikan was in love with someone who wasn't Prince Kaname...

"Kina... did you ever notice that someone else loved Tono, even if he is one of the ugliest men in this kingdom?" Luna asked Kina as Kina sat on her swing. She stared at Luna, who was floating with her legs crossed, not wanting her dress to dirty. Kina shook her head.

"No, it never crossed my mind that someone liked him... in all honesty, he's not very eligible for any woman, fairy or even toad! He may be of noble blood, but he's... not the sort of man one would marry." Kina said in her quiet voice as Luna nodded. She knew it was hard to believe, but it was some very intriguing information.

"Yes... but it seems that that pesky maid who used to work for our family was in love with him... and it seems that Tono also shared those same feelings." Luna stated. Kina's eyes lit up, and she flew off of her swing, quickly going to Luna's side.

"Really!? Then why do they not marry? Ayone who isn't me is better for him! She can have him!" Kina cried with excitement. Luna looked at the girl with no emotion on her face, but she still smiled.

"Because his parents did not wish for it; a common maid, marrying the man who is third in line for the throne? Please, it's rather stupid, Kina, seeing as she's a pauper and he's almost royalty. Why would anyone want a filthy little commoner to marry someone with 'pure blood'. That's the reason why they would prefer it if you married Tono instead, because you are of noble blood." Luna explained. Kina's face fell. The prospect of her not marrying Tono was dim, and she knew it. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt like crying.

"I don't _want_ to marry Tono! He's weird, he's too _old_ and he's a creep!" Kina whined. Luna wasn't really paying attention to Kina's problems.

"As I have said before, he's still close to royalty, so why do you have to care? One way of getting close to Kaname is Tono, right? Anyway, just because you're bindedby marriage does not mean that you have to talk to him." Luna explained, but Kina still didn't want to have to go through with anything like marriage to Tono.

"I don't care, Luna, just get me out of the marriage to Tono and get me to marry Kaname! I love the prince, you know that!" Kina wailed. Luna then glared at Kina,

"I _know_, because you don't shut up about it! But the prince rejected your offer of marriage because he wanted that Pixie Winged Princess, so you should just give up, marry someone else and be done! All you'll get with Tono is te title and money, anyway, so why should you bother crying over soemone like Kaname? He's obviously found someone better than the other princesses, right?" Luna smirked as Kina started to cry. Luna loved watching Kina get upset over the fact that she could never have Kaname, but Kina was too blind to see through Luna's deceit;

"However." Luna started, and Kina looked up, her eyes tear filled, "I am still willing to help you. If there is any way to get Kaname... it may have to be by brute force, and we will still have to get rid of that girl, of course... but we can always break her heart, right?" Luna asked with a smug smirk. Kina blinked, confused.

"How so?" she asked. Luna smirked and held up a bottle of pinkish purple liquid, and Kina's eyes widened.

"A love potion, of course." she said, but what Luna didn't tell Kina was that the love potion would be for both herself and for Kaname, too...

"Princess, do you wish to go for a walk with me?" Kaname asked Mikan later in the afternoon, but he was answered with silence. Mikan hadn't left her room since he had told her that she wasn't permitted to leave the palace without permission anymore, so of course she wouldn't be happy with him, but Kaname felt that it was the only way to keep her safe.

However, what Kaname didn't know was that Mikan had spent years divising plans to escape from a bigger palace with mor eguards and more locked doors and windows. Mikan was quite gifted in the art of escape, and even if she had to crawl through a tunnel she had dug herself, she would just to escape.

She had left the palace, and no one, not even Nobara, knew of this escape.

Mikan was sitting in a field on the outskirts of the kingdom. She didn't want to be found so easily, so had decided on being somewhere near the exit of the kingdom. Mikan really did want to go home, but she didn't want to hurt Kaname in any way. He was a sweet guy, but he had the wrong intentions; keeping a woman in a palace of her own free will would never go down well, especially with Mikan who wanted her own freedom.

"The air feels so nice..." Mikan whispered, then wrapped her arms around her legs and sat there, smiling to herself. Kaname wouldn't be happy, but she didn't care; he couldn't keep her locked away in the palace, and he couldn't make her marry him. Mikan had decided beforehand that she would never marry someone who kept her locked away like a little bird. She wanted a romance like her mothers; a man who loved her and treated her like a person, like she had her own state of mind. Mikan knew that Kaname couldn't provide her with that; he would be more like an over-protective friend and not a husband.

Mikan wondered how long she would stay outside; long enough to calm down, she knew that, but she wondered if it would take all afternoon or maybe all night. She sighed, resting her chin in her hands. She then thought about returning home and smiled. She would be able to see Natsume again, and she would get to hug him and smile for him again...

Mikan was blushing, and she knew it. She shook her head and sighed. Natsume was just running through her head more than ever, and it was a bit annoying, but it helped Mikan to calm down, but it also made her miss him and the others more.

But it also made her think about whether he liked her or not. If he didn't, would she be just as heartbroken as Nobara was? Mikan didn't want to think about it... she kenw that Natsume didn't really like her, well, that's what she thought, and he was stubborn, too... and mean and rather up himself, but he had his good qualities. He was smart and handsome, and when he wanted to be, he was kind and very loving towards his sister and even his father, whom he claimed he didn't really like.

Mikan sighed happily. Natsume just made her life so much brighter, and she knew it. She wished that she could just be with him again...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Two more days, and then she's back... I can't wait!" Misaki beamed, counting down the days until Mikan would return home. Misaki had a feeling that Mikan wasn't happy in the Flower Faerie Kingdom, even if she tried to kid herself, and if Kaname was anything like Mikan's grandfather, then the poor girl would want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I know, and we'll welcome her back with a party and open arms," Tsubasa smiled as he held Misaki within his arms, taking in the warmth of his beautiful wife as she smiled so brightly he thought the sun would disappear,

"Do you think Natsume will open up a bit more when she returns?" Misaki then asked, staring up at Tsubasa with worry. He sighed gently, ran a hand through his hair and then finished off with a shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not, we just have to remember that this is Natsume we're dealing with. He's just as clueless to what he feels as Mikan is with her feelings. Eventually they'll realise that they like each other, but until then, all hands on deck." Tsubasa whispered as Misaki shook her head. Why did the two most clueless people have to fall in love together and not realise it?...

"Do you think that Mikan has mastered the Light spell yet, Natsume?" Aoi asked, a small ball of light glowing greatly in her hands as she sat beside the pond in the royal garden, Natsume practicing his own piece of magic beside her.

"Highly doubtful, she's a feather-brained idiot, she probably keeps breaking it." Natsume muttered, and a large ball of fire appeared before him, followed by lightning and then some water magic. He was quite proud of his ability to produce three different elements at once, then again, Natsume had been able to do that ability since he was ten.

"Oh, come on, Natsume! Even Mikan is capable of learning this sort of magic... especially as it needs to contain your purest feelings." Aoi smiled as Natsume rolled his eyes. His sister was such a romantic sap, especially since Youichi had arrived on the scene.

"You sure do come out with a lot of romantic sap, you know? It gets annoying," Natsume muttered, the ball of fire, lightning and water disappearing with a loud 'pop' as Aoi rolled her eyes, and let her ball of light disintergrate.

"Just because I have feelings doesn't mean I have to hide them when you're around. No wonder Mikan went off to the Flower Faerie Kingdom." Aoi suddenly snapped, and stood, stomping away from Natsume as he watched her. He sat there, and started to form a fireball in his mind, but it burst and disappeared almost instantly, due to the face that Natsume's feelings were messed up when he thought of Mikan, happier in the Flower Faerie Kingdom...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Oh, that's beautiful, very elegant and regal... it is just perfect for a wedding," the Queen said as a maid brought out a beautiful white gown with its tiara and veil to match. The Queen was looking through many wedding dresses from the best designers in the flower faerie kingdom. Etched into each dress was a small flower, representing different years and days that faeries of the flower kingdom were born on, and the Queen was hoping to find a dress with a Sakura blossom sewn into the dress somewhere for Mikan.

"All of the dresses are beautiful, but I need a dress with a Sakura Blossom... that is the day Mikan was born on." the Queen said to the maid who nodded, then went to the rack to pick out another dress that held the Sakura Blossom on it. As the maid looked, Kaname walked in, wondering what his mother was doing.

"Mother... what is going on?" he asked her as she turned and smiled warmly towards her son,

"I am looking for a beautiful dress that Mikan shall wear to her wedding ceremony. It needs to hold a Sakura Blossom on it, don't you think?" the Queen asked him rather happily as Kaname blinked, shaking his head.

"But Mikan has not agreed to marry me as of yet, you know that." he stated quietly, but his mother just smiled even more brightly,

"I know, but your father has purchased the Love Potion, don't you remember that, my dear son? Even if she denies your hand in marriage, she shall drink the potion on the day before your wedding and wed you, and you will have the wife you have always wanted... is that not what you wish for, my son?" she asked him, blinking her beautiful, large eyes as Kaname looked down at the floor, then nodded slowly.

"Of course, mother... it is what I desire most." he said quietly, then turned and left, hoping to see Mikan before he went to finish off his daily duties. However, he didn't know that she had yet again escaped from the palace...

"It's so _pretty_." Mikan whispered, watching the glowing ball of light as it hovered in front of her, shining brightly and bringing light onto her face, her eyes sparkling as she smiled gently, staring at that beautiful orb of light. Mikan stared at it like it was the greatest thing she could have ever created, and then wondered if she could create something else?

Mikan stood up, dismissing the ball of light and it dispersed quickly. Mikan then closed her eyes, breathed in and started to think of a small ball of crystal clear water, along with Natsume in her thoughts, and when this small water droplet formed, Mikan couldn't help but smile, However, the little droplet of water disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, and Mikan sighed.

It looked like she would have to keep on practicing, just like she did with the ball of light...

"She's still hanging around the fields of flowers... kind of like she's hiding, actually." Luna said, watching Mikan from a ball she had created to show whatever Mikan was doing. Kina was interested, and watched as well. Then her eyes widened when she saw that Mikan was trying to conjure a ball of water.

"She's using magic! Why is she doing that?" cried Kina, surprised and shocked as she watched Mikan try after each failure. Luna rolled her eyes and snorted,

"She lives in the Wizarding Kingdom, believe it or not, and decided to learn magic, even if she is in the kingdom of her dreams." Luna mumbled, then lifted her hand and the ball went away. She scowled, then turned to Kina.

"So... why is she hiding away in the fields like a convict? She should be _happy_, she gets to be near Kaname day and night, she's crazy!" Kina cried out as Luna folded her arms and smirked,

"Don't you get it? She's not _interested_, never has been, never will be. She wants to leave as soon as possible, she's lonely... and Kaname tried to lock her up in her room, which is something a former princess wouldn't like just after obtaining freedom, don't you think?" Luna asked rather happily, and Kina's eyes lit up.

"Really, she'll be leaving!? Luna, I'm so happy!" she cried out, beaming brightly as Luna smirked sweetly, nodding to herself. She didn't even need a plan to get rid of Mikan, Mikan's feelings were already working the plan for her, but all she needed to do was slip the Love Potion into Kaname's drink...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right, okay, this chapter is finished! If this is shorter or longer than the last chapter, I'll be happy either way, but you decide on how well it is. Okies, time to go, and I love you all, hope you enjoyed the read, and thanks for supporting me, you guys make me keep on wirting.

_**Love Blue~**_

_****_


	8. Bird In A Cage

**The Pixie Princess**

Mikan is a bird in a cage; locked away in one room just to make someone else happy, even at the cost of her happiness. But can Mikan break free of her prison and spread her wings and fly? Can she finally fly in the sky and be who she wants to be, with no rules or boundaries, and with the freedom to choose the man she loves...? NXM

Dislciamed!~ I do not own Gakuen Alice or faeries, I just own the character Kina~

Thank you for choosing this story to read! I really appreciate it! Your support means so much to me, and I love you all! Remember, support the other great writers on as well!

For this chapter, I wrote out the first few paragraphs, deleted them, started again, then deleted those and here is what you have now! I think it turned out better than the first few trys :)

This chapter was inspired by these songs; **Sansan Gogo **and **Mizuiro Melody**, sung by MilkyWay and Koharu Kusumi

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I went on vacation without realising I had the sories on my USB stick, so I am updating a few NOW!!!

**Chapter Eight:**** Bird in A Cage**

_Keeping a bird locked in a cage just so that you can hear it sing is cruel; the bird will become lonely, and soon it will get sick and it will be so unhappy that it stops singing forever, and will only be a bird in a cage. You need to let that bird out, to spread its wings and fly, and to share its song with everyone around you. Being selfish and keeping the bird all to yourself won't make you any happier. So, if you let the bird out, then you will not just make the bird happy, you will also make yourself feel much happier, because the bird will finally be free, and it will sing its song loudly and proudly to the entire world and the person who set it free..._

The second Mikan returned from the fields, entering via the window of course, she was confronted with the one person she had run away to avoid; Prince Kaname.

"Where were you!?" Kaname cried, standing in front of Mikan as she stared at him in surprise and horror. She hadn't expcted him to be there, waiting for her on her return, Nobara, yes, but not Kaname... Mikan stared at him, silent as she tried to string her words together.

"Well?" Kaname demanded, and for the first time within the week that Mikan had spent with Kaname, she saw his angry side - and he was scary.

"I was... I went to one of the fields. Did you think that you could keep me locked in here?" Mikan was quiet as she closed the window, then turned and fully faced Kaname who couldn't hold an angry look, and just sighed, shaking his head as his face softened,

"I expected you to do as I asked and stay where you were... you shouldn't disobey me, Princess. I'm the prince." he told her as Mikan bit her lip and stared at the ground. Kaname watched her, then saw that Mikan was shaking her head.

"No... I don't have to do whatever you say... I'm not a part of your kingdom," she whispered, and looked up at him, her eyes sad and lost as he stared at her, then took a step forwards as Mikan stood still, watching him warily.

"But you _will_ be... tomorrow, when you finalise your decision." he said gently as Mikan blinked, wondering what he was talking about. Then she remembered - she had promised to either refuse or accept his proposal at the end of the week. Mikan had been so happy at the prospect of returning to the Wizarding Kingdom that she had forgotten she had to give Kaname a definite answer.

And she already knew what it was - she had all along, but it seemed to have taken her under a week to realise how much she missed one certain person, how much she loved him.

And she knew that Kaname couldn't stop her from leaving the kingdom the next day, not for all the flowers in the world, and not for the prospect of many friends, because all Mikan wanted was in the Wizarding Kingdom. And he was...

"Princess?" Kaname said, and shook her shoulders. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts, blinking rapidly as she focused back onto Kaname who was staring at her with worry. He was sweet, but he was far too reliant on his title, and thought that he could control any situation _because_ of that very title. Mikan didn't like that.

"Kaname, what if I refuse your proposal?" Mikan asked, but Kaname just smiled, shaking his head as he stared at Mikan with caring eyes. However, there was no love in them - compassion, yes, but love, no, and that was what Mikan was searching for.

"But you won't, I know you won't... you love this kingdom far too much." he smiled as Mikan stared at him, unsure of what to say. "No wonder you always run off to the fields! You enjoy the wild flowers, just like a flower faerie." he sighed, happy as Mikan stared up at him, then stepped back and shook her head.

"No... I run away because you're caging me, Kaname." Mikan whispered. Kaname's eyes panned out slightly, but he shook his head and returned to his smiling self.

"But... it was for your own good, Princess... I asked you to stay in here, but you refuse to do so, so I needed to keep you in somehow... it worries me so when you run off like you do." he said quietly. Mikan stepped back when Kaname tried to step forward to hold her hand. She shook her head.

"Don't call me princess," Mikan whispered, shaking her head still. "I'm not a princess anymore, and I'm not your bird!" she suddenly yelled. Kaname didn't know what she was talking about, but asked her,

"I never thought of you as a bird, Princess! You're special, a wonderful person with beautiful wings and a wonderful dancer! You're perfect in my eyes." Kaname told her, but Mikan wasn't listening to him,

"Kaname, listen to me! You're _caging_ me, locking me up and throwing away the key so that I can be here for _you_ and only you! It's like I'm trapped all over again... like I'm back where I started." Mikan told him as he shook his head,

"Princess, you aren't being fair. I have to keep you in here, I have no choice when you disobey me the way you do. I am not caging you, I promise." he said in that gentle voice of his, so sweet and soothing.

Unluckily for him Mikan never fell for it, she seemed to be immune.

"You can't promise that, Kaname, because you _are_ locking me away! You're keeping me in here, against my will, threatening me with the guards and locking the bedroom door! I don't want to marry a man who treats me like his personal pet!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes as Kaname's eyes widened, and he stumbled back slightly, realising what Mikan was saying.

"Are you... rejecting my proposal?" he whispered. Mikan sniffed, looking away, but nodding. Kaname then clenched his fists, but his face showed no anger at all, however, he was boiling inside, because he knew who's proposal Mikan would gladly accept.

"But... I have admired you for so long, I am an eligible, sought after bachelor... isn't there anything you like about me?" he asked in a whisper, barely audible as Mikan looked towards him, crushed.

"I only see you as a friend... how could you possibly think that I would fall in love with you within a week, Kaname...? It's not possible... we're completely different." she said gently. He shook his head, denieing it.

"No... you like the kingdom, right? You can stay here longer, we can get to know each other, then marry later, how about that, princess?" he asked her, smiling, but he was sad and angry inside. Mikan shook her head.

"You promised I could return after a week, and tomorrow I will go back to the Wizarding Kingdom... I live there." Mikan said. Kaname denied that, too.

"But you don't belong there, Mikan! You're a faerie among Wizards in that kingdom, it isn't your place! There is no place in a kingdom full of wizards for a faerie such as yourself!" Kaname snapped out, and Mikan started to remember the taunts, the rumours and the hurt she had experienced. Years of cruelty came back in mere seconds, and she couldn't contain the flood of tears that spilled down her rosey cheeks.

"You mean a faerie with Pixie Wings... someone who's different to everyone else." she whispered, then turned her back on Kaname.

"No, Princess! I never meant to say that! You just don't belong _there_, you belong with me and the flowers! You are not a wizard, you're a flower faerie!" Kaname cried out loudly, but Mikan just turned and glared at him, shaking her head vigorously.

"Just leave! I don't want to speak with you anymore!" she cried, and pushed Kaname out of the room. However, before Kaname was thrown out of the bedroom, someone quickly rushed off, new information in their hands. Kaname was then shut out of Mikan's bedroom, where she slowly slid down the door and let her head fall into her hands, crying silently, shoulders shaking as Kaname sighed, then slowly sloped off to his own bedroom.

He had a lot to think about...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Natsume, isn't it fabulous, Mikan is returning tomorrow!" Aoi cried out happily, running towards Natsume like when she did as a child. Natsume didn't show it, but he was quite happy at the prospect of Mikan returning, however there was one little detail that got in the way of his happiness,

"What if she decides to marry that fruity faerie prince?" he asked, staring at Aoi intensely as she frowned, shaking her head. She couldn't believe Natsume, he was already being a pessimist when he should have been happy that Mikan was coming back.

"Don't dampen the happiness, Natsume! I think we both know that Mikan won't marry Kaname, he's too sweet, and even if she is lovely, bubbly and sweet, she's far too clumsy, air-headed and stubborn to be a Queen of a Flower Faerie kingdom... and it's _Faerie_, not Fruity!" Aoi scolded as Natsume rolled his eyes. He then started to look at Aoi more closely, leaning in close and squinting as she leaned back.

"Er, hello, personal space! You have it, so that means I have it, too!" Aoi cried out, shaking her head. Natsume sure was acting weird lately.

"You look like mom," he then said, and Aoi's eyes widened. She blinked before blushing, staring at her feet. Natsume had never told her that she looked like their mother, and it was strange that he would bring up the one topic he tended to avoid around Aoi - he had always been afraid that she would get heard if he talked about her, because Aoi never really knew her.

"... you're a great person, Natsume... you just don't let it show." Aoi whispered as Natsume blinked, turning to face his sister. She was smiling as she stared at him, small tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Natsume then shook his head, scowling.

"Don't talk nonsense, Aoi." he muttered, turning away, but his younger sister shook her head, and threw her arms around Natsume, embracing him. They hadn't embraced since before their mother died.

"But you are! And only a few people can see that... and one of those persons happen to be Mikan... ever since you first met, she saw your greatness, and it has left an impression on her... and she left an impression on you, big brother." Aoi whispered, then kissed her older brothers cheek before skipping off to find Youichi. Natsume sat there, thinking about what his sister had said, before standing up and walking towards the private study area that had been built for his mother.

Natsume, once in the private study, went straight to the desk where a copy of the Faerie Tales was layed open, and then next to it was his mothers' diary, a precious memory for both himself, his father, and Mikan's mother, Yuka, who had been good friends with Natsume's mother before she died.

He sat there and stared at the Faerie Tales book, and began to wonder what life would have been like if he had never met Mikan, the ditzy faerie.

It was guarenteed that life would have probably been easier if she had never turned up. He wouldn't have someone flitting above his head, complaining, whining and dropping him into a fountain if he annoyed her. He would be at peace, he wouldn't be looking through a stupid book of Faerie Tales, and he wouldn't be thinking about that dumb Pixie Winged faerie who he loved so much...

but if she had never turned up, then he wouldn't be the man he was after he had met her. His magic was stronger, and even if he didn't show it, he was happier, because he knew that she was there, ready to light a path on the dark road that had been his life up until he realised he liked the girl. Natsume sighed.

Love was so complicated, and it kind of hurt to know that Mikan wasn't there to annoy him and poke him, asking what he was doing. Her curiosity, though annoying, was relaxing in a way.

And as Natsume stared at the book of Faerie Tales, he wondered if Mikan was finishing off her own story, and finding her own Happy Ending...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

Mikan was still leaning against the door, tears staining her face as she looked around. Trapped between four walls once again, just like the bird she used to be. Mikan sighed, shaking her head slowly, then stood herself up and sighed, walking towards the bed. When she sat down on the soft mattress that didn't sag beneath her like the once back at the cottage did, she started to think of all her friends and how much she missed them. She wanted to be back in the Wizarding Kingdom so badly, and a day seemed like many years away, it was far too long.

She inwardly groaned, and fell back against the bed, only to fall off from the other side.

"Owww." she groaned, hitting her head on the floor softly. She sat up and rubbed her scalp, then blinked when she saw something on the floor. It was the old Faerie Tale book she had been given from Misaki. Mikan picked it up, then remembered that she still had her own story to write... but with no happy ending, how was Mikan going to write a Faerie Tale story? She sighed, shaking her head, and threw the Faerie Tale book down.

Maybe this was one Faerie Tale that wouldn't end happily...

_**Bird Cages**_

_I once read a story as a little girl, about a bird locked away in a cage. A wizard who enjoyed music once went out to find the bird with the most beautiful song, and when he finally found the bird, he caught it and locked it in a cage, then took it home so that he could forever listen to the birds song. However, the bird he had caught was not a bird, but a young faerie who had been cursed to live her life as a bird, singing her sad songs until she was finally set free from the curse.  
The Wizard never knew, for he thought that this faerie was a singing bird, and he wanted to listen to her song every day. So, each day the bird would sing her song, her tune sadder with each passing day, but the Wizard never noticed, for he was too selfish to realise that this bird was actually dieing.  
But one day, the bird, weak, alone and sad, decided to tell the Wizard what was happeing to her through a song that humans could understand, and hoped that the Wizard would hear the sadness, the curse and the true story of who the bird really was, and why she sang such beautiful songs, and it went something like this;  
_

_"Once upon a time I sang  
And many heard my tune  
Far away and nearby  
And so very soon.  
But one day, I fell into  
A trap and I was cursed  
By a witch with selfish deeds  
And a song I rehearsed;_

_Oh help me please,  
Gentle man,  
For I am now a bird  
Doomed to sing this saddened song  
To never speak a word.  
Faeries dance as I sing  
But non know who I am  
For all you hear is this song  
And not the word of man."_

_But the Wizard was far too content with hearing the beautiful song the trapped faerie was singing, and never noticed her saddened words of help, and so the bird continued to sing for the selfish Wizard, but each day her voice grew weaker, and her life was decreasing, for this faerie would die if she was not saved after a year of being cursed to be a bird.  
One day, the Wizard awoke and could not hear the song of the bird he had captured, so went to see why it was refusing to sing its beautiful song. However, when he found the bird laying on the bottom of the golden cage unmoving, he became worried and opened the door of the cage to pick up his singing bird. However, once he touched the soft feathers, a soft glow formed around the body, and the bird was revealed to be the faerie who had been cursed, having to sing to try and save herself from the terrible curse which had killed her. The Wizard was horrified, suddenly realising that he had not listened to the bird for he was far too immersed into the song she sang, and had not helped her and saved her life. He became deeply saddened, and cried for the small bird which had sang such a beautiful song. But when a small tear fell atop the faeries head, her eyes opened. She had only been asleep, exhausted from singing so much, but she was surprised to wake up to see human hands and feet. She was once again a faerie.  
The faerie soon returned to her original size, and sat on the floor of the Wizards' home and watched him cry before asking him '"Why are you crying?' and he answered,  
'Oh, a beautiful bird that is a faerie was cursed, and I never listened to her sad song, so now she is dead,' he wept. The faerie felt happy that the Wizard had worried for her, and smiled. 'But I am not dead,' she said, and the Wizard looked up to see the faerie smiling, aline and glowing, 'I am alive, because you freed me from the cage. Your tears awakened me, and I thank you, for I was on the rbink of death before you unlocked the cage... thank you.' she said, and then kissed the Wizard before singing him a beautiful song of thanks, and the Wizard was suddenly filled with happiness.  
And after that day, the Wizard never locked a bird in a cage just to hear its song again, for he wished for everyone to hear the beautiful song of the birds and his beautiful wife..._

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Father, I need to talk to you." Kaname walked into the study room where his father was signing important papers. His father gave Kaname a concerned look, but dismissed his helped who closed the door behind him, and he leaned back in his chair.

"What is it, my son?" he asked. Kaname breathed in, and then said the one thing he had never wanted to say;

"Mikan shall be returning home tomorrow," he stated, and his father leaned forward briskly,

"What!? Just yesterday we were discussing plans for your marriage, we have the potion, my son! You can not let a rare flower such as Mikan slip through your fingers!" the King roared. Kaname knew this, but he shook his head, saddened by his own decision.

"Of course, father, however, Princess Mikan is sad, she does not wish to be here any longer... she misses her friends from the Wizarding Kingdom." Kaname explained quietly as his father shook his head, and stood, his hands resting on the desk lightly.

"Kaname, son, she does not belong there, she is no Wizard... she is a faerie, and by blood, a flower faerie, just like you and me. She belongs here, with you." the King stated, but Kaname shook his head.

"She refused my proposal. She will be leaving tomorrow, as promised." Kaname whispered, his voice shaking as his father stared at him, then walked to the window, back turned to Kaname, and sighed, hands clasped behind his back.

"Kaname, my boy... you must take life by its hands, and right now, that is what you must do... for years you have wanted to wed Mikan, and now is your very chance... she is like a bird. Ready to escape, flitting about, excited, trying to out-fly you, but all you have to do is catch her, put her in a cage and lock her in, giving her no chance of escape." the King explained, adn turned to face Kaname again her stood there, not saying or doing anything. "Do you understand?" the king then asked, and Kaname blinked before nodding.

"Yes, I do, but Mikan told me she did not like to be treated that way." he started, but his father interrupted him with a sincere smile.

"My son, she does not _know_ what she wants, she is still a child, and it will take her some time to get used to the idea of being your wife, but she will get used to it, I know she will." the King sounded promising, but Kaname was weary of his father. His father smiled pleasantly, "Listen, Kaname, she is just under a lot of pressure. She misses her friends, so why not let her dwell on the idea of marriage for a while, let her return to her kingdom, and she may come around."

He then steered Kaname towards the door, and Kaname stared up at his father.

"What if she never accepts my proposal?" he asked silently, but his father just tutted,

"You must be positive, my son. There is no room for pessimism here." the King said, then swung the grand doors open, and Kaname walked through them, but turned back to his father who nodded, hands behind his back still, "I guarantee that she'll find the right answer, may it be tomorrow or another day," the king stated, before Kaname walked off and the doors closed.

The King then clenched a hand before flexing it, and he breathed in deeply,

"You were right... she's far too unwilling to marry, just as you had said." he muttered, and in a flurry of red petals, Luna suddenly appeared, leaning against the study desk, smirking.

"Of course I was. My crystal ball never lies... she's been like this for a while now." Luna explained as the King turned around, and gave Luna a small smile, putting his hands together as he stared at the russet haired beauty,

"So what do you propose we do, your highness?" Luna asked him, smirking as his smile widened a little, and his eye glinted in the light that poured through the only window in the entire study.

"I suppose you still have the potion?" he asked her, and Luna nodded, suddenly producing the small bottle of purplish pink liquid. The King nodded as Luna set it onto the table, and it glistened in the sunlight. The King then picked it up and examined it.

"We will give this to her tomorrow, and then she will become infatuated with my son and marry him the day after tomorrow... and you, Miss Luna Koizuma, will then take your rightful place as Queen once we... dispatch the princess." the King smiled widely as Luna giggled, then flipped her hair as her beautiful eyes glistened darkly.

"Of course," she said wickedly, before disappearing in a tornado of flower petals...

Not how I expected it to end, honestly. I thought I would go with what I had planned, but I turned the King into a bad guy! Originally, he just wanted his son to get what he wanted, but I guess I made him Luna's henchman, wanting her on the throne, but looking like Mikan or something. I originally intended Luna to poison Kaname with the Love Potion and make him marry her. It seems cooler, now...

_**Lots of love, Blue!~**_

_****_


	9. Goodbye

**The Pixie Princess**

Luna and the King are plotting together!? Luna's going to take over the throne, something her family has been trying to do for years, but have not succeeded in doing so! So what happens if Luna disguises herself as Mikan and takes the throne? Will havoc be brought, or will someone save the day? NXM

Disclaimed!~ I do not own Gakuen Alice or the faeries, I own what I own!

Major epicness in the last chapter! That was a huge sprint from what I wanted to do originally, but oh well, I like the new plot that will commence! (I have actually changed a lot since starting this story. The later chapters gave me new ideas, and I changed the storyline a bit to fit the ending, now.)

ENJOY! That is all I ask.

*If you find any mistakes here, tell me, and it's also because the beta wasn't working GWAAA D:

**Chapter Nine:**** Goodbye...**

_Who would have thought that something so pretty could be so... deadly?..._

It was the day Mikan had been waiting for; she was finally returning to the Wizarding Kingdom, and nothing could stop her. Kaname knew it, and he had even backed down a little, much to Mikan's surprise. However, someone else was sad on the day of Mikan's departure.

"So... are you ever going to come back?" Nobara asked, staring at Mikan with worry and sadness etched into her pretty face. Mikan had been packing all her old clothes, the ones she hadn't been allowed to wear in the Flower Faerie Kingdom, and she dropped a dress, turned to Nobara and threw her arms around the saddened maid.

"Of course I am! You're my friend, I won't leave you here alone! I can't do that to you when you've been so alone... I understand that more than anyone." Mikan whispered, and she sat down on the bed next to Nobara, shaking her head, then she smiled gently.

"What's the Wizarding Kingdom like, Mikan?" Nobara asked, and Mikan's face lit up. It seemed that Nobara had asked the perfect question,

"Oh, it's absolutely amazing! Even though I'm the only faerie in the entire Wizarding Kingdom, they treat me like I'm one of them! The town is great, so is the food, and the cottage I live in with my friends is so cosy and warm, it's my home! But above all, my favourite place is the Grotto!" Mikan squealed, excited. She would be going home, and she would probably spend her entire day in the town, dancing or flying about, bathing in the glorious sunlight.

"Grotto?" Nobara asked, wondering what sort of Grotto Mikan meant. Mikan beamed,

"The Faerie Grotto, of course! It's absolutely _magical_, Nobara, you need to see it! The tree leaves have small crystals encrusted into them, lighting up the darkness, there's a small lake and waterfall and mushrooms and weeds growing all over the place, it's so beautiful! And right in the middle is a large space, where faeries once danced alongside the wizards when we lived together in harmony." Mikan said excitedly as Nobara watched Mikan's happiness. She really didn't belong in the Flower Faerie Kingdom, did she...?

"So Wizards and faeries lived together?" Nobara asked curiously. Mikan nodded,

"Yes, we did! Well, Elemental Faeries, that is. That's how the Wizards got their powers, Natsume says... but that Grotto is the most magical thing above everything in the Wizarding Kingdom, and not many people go there, because it's hidden away. However, it is used for parties and such, and it was Natsume's mothers' favourite place." Mikan explained, smiling as she remembered the beautiful Grotto.

"How did you find this Grotto?" Nobara was amazed. She had never seen a Grotto, there weren't that many within the Flower Faerie Kingdom, and the ones she knew were somewhere were hidden by a veil of magic, or they belonged to the Koizuma's.

"I didn't, Natsume showed me one day. As I said, it was his mothers' favourite place. She used to take him and his sister, Aoi, there when they were little. She met their father in that very Grotto, and they fell in love." Mikan crossed her legs, rocking back and forth gently, smiling as Nobara gasped at the romantic story,

"How romantic! A prince and a princess, meeting for the first time!" she sighed, wishing that that could have happened to her.

"Oh, but Natsume's mother wasn't a princess! She was a regular Wizard, a great Alchemist, apparently, and fascinated by faeries... she was especially fascinated by one faerie with Pixie wings, even if she wasn't meant to have them." Mikan whispered, and thought of her mother, who she missed dearly.

"You're... mother?" Nobara asked quietly, and Mikan nodded, then smiled.

"In the faerie kingdom and Wizarding kingdom, you can marry whomever you wish too, however, the Wizarding kingdom are fairer... well, the king is, at least. Natsume and Aoi are free, to roam the kingdom however they wish, but they need their fathers' permission. Natsume doesn't tell him anything, though. Unlike his father, Natsume's kind of moody, and the King is forever happy, and's his children... I think if my father hadn't died, I would have lived a happier life than what I grew up with." she whispered, and Nobara was ready to hug Mikan, but then she saw the brunette smile.

"But if things were different to how they are now... well, I wouldn't be the person I am. I wouldn't have done what I did to find out who I truly was, and I wouldn't have found my friends... and I wouldn't have met Natsume, and I wouldn't be so happy." Mikan whispered as Nobara smiled, then hugged her dear friend as Mikan hugged her back tightly, sighing.

"I'll miss you." Nobara whispered as Mikan smiled, nodding.

"And I'll miss you... but thanks to being here, I realised a few things. I realised that Kaname isn't the one who can give me my Happy Ending, and that a week isn't long enough to fall in love... and even if you had forever, you still wouldn't know everything about a person." Mikan stated as Nobara smiled, then stood up and started to pick up the clothes that Mikan had dropped to the floor.

"We must continue. You don't want to miss your carriage, do you?" Nobara said quietly, smiling gently as Mikan nodded, laughing as she helped Nobara to the pack the bag her clothes were in.

Nobara would be the one person that Mikan missed the most from the Flower Faerie Kingdom...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

Kaname sat alone in his room. It was the day he was dreading, the day Mikan left. He had thought that a week would have been long enough to persuade her to stay with him. He knew that a week wasn't long enough to say yes to his proposal, but he had been confident that Mikan would have stayed longer, gottent o know him better, and eventually fallen in love with him like he had fallen in love with her. He had never expected Mikan to choose a kingdom with no flowers over a kingdom filled with them, though.

He sighed, his head dropping into his hands. He wanted Mikan to stay so badly, but he couldn't keep her there of her own free will. She wasn't a bird locked away in a cage. He had to let her spread her wings and fly away, to be free and happy, because she would be sad if he kept her in the cage, locked away from society for his own selfish desires.

Kaname then sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, wishing that time could just stand still. Then Mikan would be there forever, and no more time could pass by, meaning that forever was there, and the same day was re-playing. Kaname would rather have one day to re-play than to have a week pass by so quickly and to lose Mikan at the end of it all.

He then stood up and shook his head. He had been doing that since he awoke; he loved Mikan and yet he was letting her slip through his fingers. He knew that the Love Potion was another route, but if it meant that Mikan loved him without knowing it, he didn't want it to happen, because he wanted pure feelings of love from her, not fake love of a potion that destroyed the persons true self.

He slowly walked out of the room and sighed, closing his bedroom door behind him and walking down the grand staircase where his parents were talking quietly to one another. He descended down the staircase, and his father looked up, greeting him with a small smile.

"Kaname, my son, good morning." his father said gently as Kaname bowed once he was at the bottom of the staircase, then turned and bowed to his smiling mother as she smiled like his father had.

"Good morning... I assume the Princess is packing already?" Kaname asked quietly, and his mother sighed, turning and walking away to leave her husband and son to talk. The King turned himself so that he was fully facing Kaname.

"Yes, my son, but remember; it's for her own happiness. I wish for you to marry her, and so does your mother, but if she doesn't wish to... then we must accept her decision. It's for the best." the king said gently as Kaname nodded, then looked down at his feet.

"Did you dispose of the potion?" he then asked quietly. His father smiled.

"Why, of course I did, Kaname. There is no use in a potion that will not be used... but I am sorry. I wished for Mikan to love you as you loved her. Alas, it was not meant to be." the King shook his head, then turned around and walked away as Kaname stood there, clenched his fists, and tried to fight back the tears.

The one girl who had been so precious... the only woman who had intrigued him, the one girl he had desired would soon be gone, and he would never see her again. He was losing her to a kingdom filled with magic, to that dark, arrogant prince whom he loathed so much.

Mikan would surely never be his when she was in love with another...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

As Mikan walked around the large bedroom, finding things she had not packed, she came across the pieces of paper with which she had written on, and realised that they were the pieces of paper she had tried to write her stories on. The story she hadn't finished, but intended to once she had her Happy Ending. Mikan sat on the bed, staring at them.

"My Happy Ending... when will it be?" she whispered to herself, shaking her head and sighing as she folded the scraps of paper and put them into her bag. She then went to retrieve the book of Faerie Tales when a knock was heard on her door, and she stood up straight, holding the book, and stared at the door.

"Come in!" she called, knowing well that it wasn't Nobara, as Nobara didn't need to knock. Another maid entered, holding a silver tray that held Mikan's breakfast. The maid smiled and curtseyed gracefully as she rested the breakfast tray on Mikan's bedside table.

"Breakfast, miss. You must keep your strength for the long journey ahead of you, must you not?" she stated as Mikan stared at her, nodding, then saw the drink on the tray.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up the cup as the maid blinked, then went over and smelled the tea that she had been told to give to Mikan, and she soon became calm and at ease.

"Ah, rose tea. Very calming, and it helps you to sleep as well, miss. If you drink it, you are assured a pleasant journey." she said gently, then walked to the door, and curtseyed once again. "I bid you farewell, my lady." and with that she was gone as Mikan sat there, smiling.

At least the maids were a lot politer than the ones she had when she was a princess...

Downstairs in the kitchens, Nobara was preparing the breakfast for Kaname and his parents, smiling and humming to herself. The maid that had been gone for a few minutes soon returned, and she went straight to another maid,

"I took the breakfast and tea to Miss Mikan, as you requested, miss." she said. The other maid then smiled, nodding. Nobara didn't notice anything until the other maid started speaking,

"Very good. Now you are dismissed from todays duties... think of it as a day off, if you will." the voice said, and Nobara stopped what she was doing, recognising that sinister, calm voice, and her eyes widened.

She then remembered what she had heard from Kaname and the king; they were planning to poison Mikan's drink with Love Potion, so that she was intoxicated and madly in love with Kaname. Nobara dropped the cup and saucer she was holding, ignoring the yells from the head maid, and ran out of the kitchen and up the grand staircase, hoping that Mikan hadn't drank the tea.

"Mikan!" she yelled, near to the bedroom door. She was inches away from grabbing a hold of the door handle when she was suddenly zapped and thrown back into a wall. Nobara groaned, then opened her eyes only two see two people appear before her. Luna grinned, her arms folded whilst the King loomed over Nobara like he was threatening her.

"Going somewhere, maid?" Luna asked, still smirking as Nobara's breath quickened and her eyes widened.

"Why are you poisoning Mikan!? She doesn't love Kaname, she loves Natsume! Don't do this to her! MIKAN!" Nobara screamed, but the King just laughed, and it boomed, bouncing off of the walls.

"She can't hear you! I soundproofed the room and trapped her inside with powerful magic! She cannot leave unless I open that door!" Luna explained, cackling as Nobara shook her head and tried to get up, but found it impossible. Luna gave her a twisted smile, "And you can't get up without my orders now, either."

"Why are you doing this? Mikan nor Kaname deserve this! They'll be unhappy!" Nobara screamed, but Luna shook her head, waggling a finger,

"Oh, Mikan won't be unhappy. For one matter, she will be under a deep spell of love that she won't notice anything! And Kaname will be too happy that Mikan has confessed that he will not realise she's taken over by some stupid potion! Anyway... they won't be alive for long to figure it out, anyway." Luna stated gently. Nobara's eyes panned out even more.

"WHAT!?" she cried. The king then stepped forward, smiling cruelly,

"It's all part of the plan, you low-life maid. Luna will take on the disguise of Mikan, and then we will get rid of Kaname, pin the blame on that stupid Pixie Winged princess and once she's gone, Luna shall fianlly take the throne for herself." the King grinned as Nobara looked at the both, shaking her head.

"No, you can't do that! Kaname is your _son_, he loves you! How could you do this to your son!?" Nobaracried, tears pricking her eyes as the king threw his head back, laughing loudly.

"My _son!?_ Kaname was _never_ my son! By royal blood, he is the prince, yes, but he is not my _son_, you pathetic little maid!" the King chortled, and then Nobara watched in horror as the king, the man she had respected and worked for, changed before her very eyes. His wings turned from the beautiful piie wings the king had to dark, torn wings. His hair was a dirty russet colour and his eyes dark violet, his skin tinged with grey.

The King as in fact a Dark faerie.

And just like the King had changed, so did Luna, but she still looked the same, however with grey tinged skin and the shattered wings of a Dark faerie. She grinned,

"It's nice to see you again, brother." Luna smirked, turning to the man whohad claimed to be the King as Nobara's eyes widened, and she shook her head. The King was in fact Luna's brother!

"Where's the real king!?" she cried out, staring at the two dark faeries as Luna and her brother laughed, grinning rather happily.

"I got rid of that old fool _years_ ago, just after the prince was born! We couldn't have someone like him rule over the kingdom, we needed someone who wasn't soft! And now that our plans starting to come into view, we'll take care of the prince and that pixie winged idiot so that Luna can take the throne for herself!" the man grinned as Luna clapped her hands, then threw her arms around her brother.

"Oh, how I have missed you! And now it's time to get rid of _you_, you maid!" Luna snarled, and before Nobara could scream, darkness fell upon her, and she fainted...

_"Are you alright, miss?" someone asked Nobara as she looked up, wondering where she was, and then she saw a man looming over her, smiling as she stared up at him._

_"Yes, I'm fine." she whispered as the man helped her up, brushing grass leaves from her hair and smiling down at her. The man was tall, with long hair tied back into a ponytail. Nobara blushed. He was very handsome._

_"Do you have a name, little one?" he then asked her as she stared at him, still blushing, and she nodded._

_"Nobara... my name is Nobara, and I am a maid for the Koizuma's..." she started, but she then felt tears prick in her eyes. She remembered that they had fired her, she didn't know why, but they had, and she shook her head. "I used to be, I mean." she corrected herself, and the man smiled._

_"Well, little maid Nobara, I am Tono, third in line to the throne, and pretty girls shouldn't be lieing in the grass, crying." he told her as Nobara looked up at him, then gave him a small smile, nodding..._

_That was Nobara's first and only encounter of love..._

"_Now I remember..." _Nobara thought, still asleep and in a state of memories, thinking of the man she loved, the man who had saved her. _"I was fired... because I found out their secrets_." she finished.

_Nobara's eyes widened as she stood in the doorway of the dining hall at the Koizuma's mansion, and she watched as the entire family changed from flower faeries to Dark faeries with shattered wings. Nobara had not meant to stumble upon their secret, but she had, and she needed to pay..._

_"Get her!" the head of the family yelled, and Nobara broke into a run as the Koizuma's flew after her, angered that they had been found out. Nobara started to fly, and flew until she was tired. However, once the Koizuma's caught up with her, Nobara had to pay the price;_

_Her wings were torn, and her memory was taken away from her. The day after, she found out that her family had perished in an accident. Nobara didn't remember the Koizuma's true forms after that, and soon started to work for the royal family..._

Tears trailed down her face as she slept. She had been punished for seeing something she had not meant to see, and now she was once again being punished for trying to help a friend who needed her help...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

Mikan sat in the bedroom, finished with her packing yet still holding the book of faerie tales. She was smiling and wondering what she would do once she returned to the Wizarding Kingdom. She would probably run up to her friends and hug them all, and when she saw Natsume...

Her heart leapt. What _would_ she do when she saw Natsume? Would she just shake his hand, say hi and let it be? Or would she confess, tell him that she loved him and no one else, then kiss him? Mikan blushed. Kissing Natsume seemed unrealistic. She then sighed. She didn't know what to do.

She then turned to the breakfast that had been left for her, and she realised how hungry she was. Mikan took a croissant, and then went to pick up the tea, taking the delicate handle between her fingers and smelling the aroma. It was a lovely light smell of roses, and she sighed, calm and at ease. She bit into the croissant, and once it was swallowed, she took a sip of the tea.

And with just one sip, Mikan's eyes became lifeless and transparent, like she had been taken over. She lost her grip on the cup, and it dropped, spilling all over the carpet, her croissant hitting the ground seconds later. Mikan then looked around, wondering where Kaname was, and decided to leave the room, hoping to find the man she had suddenly fallen in love with...

Somewhere within the Wizarding Kingdom, Natsume had placed the beautiful rose that had bloomed which Mikan had given him, however, he did not know, but that very rose was starting to die, for the person who had given it life was dying, and if she died, so did the rose...

I didn't intend for this chapter to turn out this way! Luna wasn't meant to be a Dark Faerie all along, she was meant to change into one after her unforgivable deeds, but this is so much more fun! And Love Potions change a persons true nature, so Mikan's true self is dying, meaning that the rose will, too. Beauty and the Beast much, ne?

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_


	10. Losing Yourself

**The Pixie Princess**

Mikan's true self is fading away thanks to the love potion that has intoxicated her, and now she is madly in love with Kaname. But will his happiness take over so that he's far too happy to realise how much Mikan has changed? What will happen to Mikan, and will Luna and her brother succeed in destroying Mikan and Kaname once and for all? NXM

Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice or the faeries, I just own what I own, yay!

Last chapter really changed a lot from the plans I had for it. I never expected Luna to come out as a bad faerie so quickly, and I never planned for the King to be her brother! I never intended for him to be evil in the first place! This story has a lot of changes from original plans, but I think The Pixie Princess was going to be more intense, anyway, because a lot more trouble is in the story and plus Mikan has a few challenges, like the love potion, to face. The love potion, at the start, wasn't supposed to be in the story until the third chapter I think.

See, loads of changes! Oh my!!!

Have fun reading! JA NEEEE!!!

**Chapter Ten:**** Losing Yourself**

_I love you, Kaname... you're all I need, all I want. I don't need anyone else... you're my world. Never leave me... never..._

_Who... are you...? What have you done..._

"I love you, Kaname! I never want to leave you!" Mikan cried when she finally found Kaname. His eyes widened as he stared at the smiling girl in front of him. Had he heard her correctly? Had she just told him that she _loved_ him!?

"What are you saying? You don't love me, you never have... you love Natsume." he whispered. Mikan then grimaced, shaking her head and then throwing her arms around Kaname, smiling as she stared up at him.

"That arrogant fool? Why would I like him, he's so heartless and mean! No one could love _him_! I love _you_, Kaname, and only you! It took me a while to figure it out, but I really do love you!... I never want to leave this kingdom or your side, so promise to keep me here, forever!" Mikan cried out. Kaname took a few minutes to register what Mikan was saying, and then beamed, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Mikan!" he whispered as she smiled brightly. Kaname then pulled her away and looked at Mikan, happy that she was returning his feelings, Kaname didn't notice how lifeless Mikan's eyes were, he was far too happy to care.

He then leaned closer as Mikan smiled, and she watched him close his eyes, so she followed suit and closed her eyes. Their faces were close to each others, but something stopped Mikan from kissing the man she loved,

_No..._

"No, Kaname." she said, and opened her eyes, staring at him. Kaname blinked, confused. Mikan had just confessed, but even she was confused at her actions. Why had she hesitated? She loved Kaname, didn't she? So why had she hesitated when she felt so ready to kiss him?

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned as Mikan shook her head, and gave Kaname a brilliant smile, assuring him that she was alright,

"It's nothing... I just want to wait until we get married to share our first kiss." she said gently. Kaname then beamed and hugged her tightly, nodding.

"Of course! Once we are married, we shall become the happiest King and Queen in the entire kingdom! Oh, Mikan, I am so happy! Thank you!" he whispered as Mikan smiled, then had an idea.

"Let's wed tomorrow! The sooner the better! I want to be with you forever, Kaname... I want to say I do and to be your wife as soon as possible." she told him as he nodded, smiling. He would do anything for Mikan. She smiled back, then held his hand tightly as he sighed happily.

Things were finally looking up...

"Tomorrow? So early, you two?" the King asked as he and his wife sat in the throne room, suprised at the sudden announcement that Kaname and Mikan were engaged. The King of course was not surprised, but the Queen was.

"Yes, tomorrow. The sooner the better... Mikan wishes to be with me from now on, to never return to the Wizarding Kingdom. I agree with her. I want to be bonded to her for life. I love her, and she loves me." Kaname explained as his mother smiled, and the king nodded.

"Very well, my son, it shall be arranged. And congratulations on your behalf, I am very happy for you, and so is your mother." the King said with a small smile as Mikan curtseyed and Kaname bowed. The two then left, holding hands as Mikan smiled.

"I'm so happy." she whispered as Kaname beamed, looking at his beautiful wife-to-be, and squeezed her hand gently.

"I know... so am I. I'm finally going to marry you, after waiting for so long. You have made me the happiest man in the entire kingdom, Mikan." he told her quietly as she smiled, then hugged him. However, something inside her was doubting every word she said, and Mikan didn't know what it was...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"She should have returned by now, and yet she isn't here! Where is she?" Misaki cried, her loud voice falling to a whisper as Tsubasa held his wife and tried to calm her down,

"I know, Misaki, but she's a girl. Many things to pack, a few souvenirs here and there, and she'll be saying goodbye to the friends she has made over there." Tsubasa explained, but his calming technique just earned him a punch in the stomach as Misaki stormed towards the door, as someone had knocked on the door whilst she was worrying over Mikan.

"Yes?" she asked, wrenching the door open. A shocked guard stood there, surprised by the moody looking woman standing in the doorway. He then stood tall and cleared his throat. Misaki then noticed that he had Pixie Wings.

"Mrs Andou of the Wizarding Kingdom, I presume." he sounded important. Misaki nodded, staring at him. Maybe he knew where Mikan was, and maybe he had answers to as why she was so late home.

"Yes." she stated, and the guard continued;

"A message from a Miss Mikan Sakura of the Wizarding Kingdom." he then said, and Misaki's eyes lit up, and Tsubasa was quickly at the door, ready to listen as the guard nodded towards the man, then continued with what he was sent to say.

"Miss Sakura stated earlier on today that she would be marrying Prince Kaname of the Flower Faerie Kingdom, and would not be returning to the Wizarding Kingdom again. She says she is happier to be with a man whom cares for her than with someone who treats her terribly. The wedding shall comence tomorrow in the afternoon, and after that they will be announced as the new King and Queen of the Flower Faerie Kingdom. That is all." the Guard finished, and turned, walking away as Misaki and Tusbasa stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

Misaki then lost all control and fell to the floor, shaking her head slowly at first, then vigorously seconds later, not believing the words of the guard.

"This can't be..." she whispered, then she yelled it; "This can't _be_!" she screamed. She looked up at Tsubasa, who was so shocked he had lost the ability to speak. Misaki sat there as tears pricked in her eyes.

Mikan wasn't coming back.

She was going to marry that prince, someone she barely even knew.

And she didn't even have the nerve to tell her friends _herself_. She didn't even bother to invite them! Misaki was both infuriated and sad, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was Mikan's decision... but never returning to the Wizarding Kingdom?

Natsume would most definitely be crushed...

"What's wrong with you two? Finally realised that Baldy's useless?" someone asked, sneering as Misaki and Tsubasa looked ahead, and saw Natsume standing there, staring at them. Misaki's eyes widened. Oh, dear...

"What?" Natsume snapped, noticing that they were staring at him intensely.

"Natsume..." Misaki whispered, and the prince stepped forward, wondering what was wrong with the couple.

"What? You said my name, meaning you want to speak with me, so spit it out already." Natsume told her. Misaki gulped, then slowly stood up, gripped the door knob and stared atraight towards Natsume. Tsubasa was still at a loss for words, so it was useless asking him to say anything.

"It's Mikan..." she started. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? Has she returned or is that feather-brained idiot lost?" he asked. He was actually happy. Mikan was coming back, and he was hoping to confess to her, wanting to know her feelings in return. However, Natsume was not prepared for the news Misaki was about to give him...

"Natsume... she's not coming back." she whispered, and his eyes widened.

"What!?" he cried out, surprising both Misaki and Tsubasa. Natsume had lost his cool for a split second, and Natsume knew it, but retained it quite quickly.

"She's decided to marry Kaname... and isn't returning to the Wizarding Kingdom... ever." Misaki gulped, blinking back tears as Tsubasa held his wife, rubbing her back as she shook her head. Natsume couldn't believe it.

She wasn't coming back, and she was marrying the fruity prince?

He shook his head.

"Why would she do that? We _respect_ her here! We gave her a home and she throws it back in our faces, how _dare_ she!" Natsume roared. Misaki and Tsubasa's eyes widened. They had seen Natsume angry, but not this angry.

"Natsume, there must be an explanation, I know it!" Misaki started, but Natsume wasn't listening. He stormed off, angered as Misaki and Tsubasa watched him leave, returning to his palace...

Once Natsuem returned, he went straight up to his room, but he was stopped by Aoi who looked panicked, ready to cry.

"Natsume, something's wrong! The rose is dying!" she cried, and grabbed Natsume's hand, taking him into his room. He didn't know what Aoi was talking about, but when he saw the rose that Mikan had given him, the once beautifully bloomed rose that would never die, he saw that Aoi was right; it was turning black, and its rose petals were falling off one by one.

"What's happening, big brother!?" Aoi cried out as Natsume shook his head. Aoi stared at her btoher, then at the rose, and she saw Natsume's eyes. Angry, sad and lonely again. She blinked.

"What's happened? What's happened to Mikan?" she whispered, knowing that something was going on. Natsume turned and stared at his sister, and he stood up straight.

"She's marrying that prince, and she's not going to return. We won't be seeing that idiot ever again." he stated, then turned on his heel and left Aoi standing there. She shook her head. Mikan, never coming back? That was impossible...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"She's marrying Kaname!? What... how!? I thought she didn't love him!" Kina cried out when she heard the news from Luna, who just shrugged as she sat there, staring into the crystal ball that showed her Mikan who was currently in a dress fitting.

"I know, what a surprise... I didn't think she liked him that way, either." Luna said, but she was inwardly cheering, knowing that her plan was coming together, and that soon she and her brother would be ruling over the entire kingdom together, something no one else in her family had been able to do.

"Luna, why? I thought we were going to get rid of her!" Kina cried, tears falling onto her cheeks as Luna rolled her eyes. She then turned to Kina and smiled,

"You don't need to be so upset, Kina... you can marry Tono, he's just as good. He still has the title and money!" Luna said, but Kina wailed and shook her head, pounding her fists onto the soft garden grass.

"I don't _want_ Tono, I don't even love him! I love Kaname!" she cried out, and Luna suddenly became infuriated, and pushed Kina away from her, growling.

"Love!? How pathetic of you, Kina! Love is just a stupid rumour, a little story so that we marry people! Love isn't real, you stupid faerie!" she snapped as Kina lay there, staring up at Luna who had become so scary. She gulped, then gave a small nod as Luna smirked, then walked away from Kina and sat in front of the crystal ball again, sighing with boredom.

"Soon she'll be far too happy to even save herself... and then I'll get rid of her and Kaname, once and for all." Luna smirked, and picked up the empty potion bottle which had held the deadly love potion...

"It fits you beautiful, Mikan! And it looks so lovely on you, too!" the Queen said, pleased with how the long gown fitted Mikan. The gown had small Sakura blossoms sewn into the bodice and skirt, and the train was long and glided along the clean polished floors as Mikan stared at herself, smiling.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed, happily.

_This isn't you..._

"Huh?" she blinked, wondering why someone inside of her was always disagreeing with whatever she said, especially when she thought of how much she loved Kaname. Was someone trying to get into her head and take over? Mikan shook her head, then smiled at her reflection.

"I love it, it's the perfect dress!" she smiled as the Queen nodded, then dismissed the maids so that she could talk to Mikan alone and in private. Once the doors were closed, the Queen faced Mikan and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you decided to marry my son, Mikan. You have made him so happy." she said as Mikan smiled graciously. The Queen then sighed, "it reminds me of y wedding day, when I married my husband... he was so handsome, and I knew the minute I saw him I would be happy... and I was... for a while." she said, and she became sad.

"What happened?" Mikan whispered, concerned as the Queen sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, I do not know. It was after Kaname was born, and he just changed. I don't know what had happened to the man I fell in love with, but he had changed so drastically... however, I am sure Kaname will never change, so always make him happy, Mikan." the Queen said as Mikan smiled, nodding.

"I will." she whispered. The Queen smield gently, then stared at Mikan like Yuka stared at her, like she was her daughter.

"You're so truthful and open, and that is maybe why my son fell in love with you... because you're not like everyone else." the Queen said.

_Lies... that's how you used to be..._

"Oh, no... I think he liked my dancing." Mikan ignored the voice as the Queen smiled and sighed happily to herself,

"So modest, just like my dear Kaname... again, thank you for making his day, Mikan... he wouldn't be happy without you." the Queen stated, then called the maids back in, and they helped Mikan out of the dress. She stared at her reflection, and wondered what was going on with her mind as she looked at herself, standing there, in the most beautiful wedding dress...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"What's wrong with it, Youichi?" Aoi whispered. She had snuck the rose out of Natsume's room and taken it to Youichi, who was quite good with flowers, seeing as he was a gardener. He peered at it, then turned to stare at Aoi.

"You said it was imbued with pixie dust to make it live for a long time, correct?" he asked, and Aoi nodded as Youichi blinked, staring at it, then frowned, scratching his head.

"Well?" Aoi whispered, wanting to know what was happening with the rose. The rose and Mikan were connected, so if something happened to the rose, then something was happening to Mikan, right?

"I don't know... I really don't have much experience with flowers, Aoi. I'm just a gardener, a Wizard gardener at that. You'd be better off asking a flower faerie." he stated, and passed the rose back to her as she sighed, shaking her head.

"Flower faeries don't let outsiders in, Youichi... I thought you would have known." she whispered as he sighed, and put an arm around her.

"I wish I could help more, Aoi, I do... but I'm not an expert at these sort of things. You'd be better off looking in a book or something." he told her, and Aoi blinked, eyes widening as she turned to Youichi and suddenly broke out into a smile,

"Youichi, you _genius!"_ she cried, and before she even knew what she was doing, she kissed him before standing up and running off. Youichi was dazed, but he wasn't dazed enough to get up and follow her, wondering where she was going and how he had suddenly become a genius...

Youichi found himself int he private study of Kaoru, which looked like a beautiful grotto, and he stood beside Aoi in wonder who had picked out a book from a tall bookcase, and was flipping through it rapidly, hoping to find an answer;

"Here it is! Pixie dust!" she stated, and Youichi snapped his attention to the book. Aoi looked at the passage as Youichi read over her shoulder. She then read it aloud;

"_Pixie dust, though not strong, can help things to last longersuch as flowers, small creatures, or any other kind of plant that is not faerie or wizard like. Pixie dust has a strong connection with the giver, however. If the giver is in any way hurt or even dieing, then the object embued with Pixie Dust will start to whither away and even die, indicating that something has happened to the giver of the object."_ Aoi looked up at Youichi, wide eyed as he blinked, re-reading the passge.

"So the girl Natsume likes is dying?" he whispered. Aoi turned to stare at the rose which was blackening and dying slowly. She shook her head. How could Mikan be dying? She was going to marry Prince Kaname, meaning that she couldn't be dying... right?

"But how? Mikan can't be dying... she's marrying Prince Kaname tomorrow! There must be another reason." she whispered. Youichi then pointed to a small list at the bottom of the page, and Aoi read it quickly.

_Reasons for Objects Dying via Pixie Dust relation:  
_

_1) Death of giver  
2) Being possessed  
3) Love Potions  
4) Change of mind (mind control)  
5) Pixie Dust has been removed_

Two certain reasons popped out of the book for Aoi, and they happened to be Change of Mind and Love Potions. She blinked as she shook her head, then closed the book. She turned to Youichi.

"Mikan wouldn't do something like marrying a man she barely knows unless something made her change her mind." Aoi whispered as Youichi nodded. Aoi the picked up the rose and took the book with her, rushing out of the study as Youichi quickly followed.

"Are you going to tell Natsume?" he asked, and Aoi nodded.

"He needs to know... he needs to know that Mikan would never hurt him like this, that she would never marry a man she barely knew unless she was forced to!" she said quietly, then stopped and turned to Youichi, staring up at him as she breathed heavily.

"Time is too short to leave things for the future." she whispered, then put the book and rose to the ground, and threw her arms around Youichi's shoulders and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes as he stood there, wide eyed and trying to register what Aoi was doing.

She pulled away, blushing but smiling.

"Aoi..." Youichi whispered, but she just beamed.

"I love you, Youichi... and seeing Natsume, now, I don't want to waste the love I have for you. If you don't love me, then it's fine... just so long as you're happy, and so long as you know how I feel. I can't waste my future regretting that I never told you how I truly felt, because with the way things are going, that's how Natsume's future will turn out if he doesn't get a move on!" Aoi cried, and picked the things up, ready to rush off again when Youichi grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him.

"You know, you spoiled my plans... I was going to confess back there, but you just had to ruin it... however, I'm glad I know your feelings now, because I love you right back." he told her, and Aoi's face went red. She then smiled, sighing.

"Well... now I'm all red!" she cried out, then laughed and shook her head. "Come on, we need to get going... we have to save Mikan from whatever's controlling her!" Aoi cried, and both she and Youichi rushed off, holding hands as they went to find Natsume, Misaki, Ruka and Tsubasa...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

Mikan was in her royal bedroom, twirling and dancing around, flying up to the ceiling happily. She was so in love with Kaname that she didn't even notice Nobara wasn't there to congratulate her, to help her with her hair for the next day or anything. Mikan was just glad to be marrying Kaname.

Mikan, whilst she danced, stepped on something and decided to see what it was. When she looked at the book she was holding, she notice that it read _Faerie Tales_. She beamed. Her faerie tale was about to come true, and she would write it down, publish it and let other faeries hope that they could find their own prince charming, someone to love them.

_This isn't love!_

Miikan dropped the book and looked around, wondering who was getting into her head. She shook her head vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears.

_This isn't you! This isn't love! Who are you!?_

"Go away... stop ruining everything!" Mikan whispered, tears threatening her eyes. But the voice wouldn't stop, it kept going on and on, scaring Mikan.

_Let me out, I want to come back! I want to be with Natsume, not Kaname!_

"Nat... Natsume?" Mikan whispered, opening her eyes slowly, and she saw the folded pieces of paper which had been taken out of her travelling bag when she had declared she would be staying. She uncovered her ears, and crawled towards the pieces of paper, staring at them. She then saw the words written there, words she had put down, and read them.

_**Within A Field Of Flowers**_

_Once upon a time, a little princess was born. However, just like her mother, she was cursed with the wings of a Pixie. Growing up, she had a hard life, for her grandfather wished for her to grow her Princess Wings and to take over the throne like his son had done, her father. However this little princess could not grow her Princess Wings, and so she was made fun of by many of the other faeries within the kingdom because of her Pixie Wings. But this never bothered the little princess, for she was happy with her wings. She loved them, but she did wish for acceptence from the kingdom and her grandfather.  
One day when she was sixteen the little princess was out in a field of flowers after running away. Her grandfather had locked her up, and she did not like this, so decided to leave for one day of peace, away from the ridicules of others and away from her grandfathers' training for her to become a Princess Winged faerie. The little princess loved the field of flowers so much, for she always thought flowers were precious and treasured them. But on that very day she met new friends. She was found by four Wizards who had decided to take a walk; one female Wizard studying Fairyology, and three male Wizards, one being the son of a Duke, and one being the Prince of the Wizarding Kingdom. These people did not make fun of the little princess' wings, not even the one who knew it wasn't correct for a faerie to have pixie wings at sixteen. They all accepted her, and so the little princess felt happy, so happy that she presented the prince with a rosebud that she had covered in Pixie Dust, meaning that it would live forever.  
On her return to her palace, the little princess was scolded, and that was when she decided she did not want to be in a kingdom where she was not accepted by the people and her grandfather. So, she ran away, leaving a note to her dear mother. The little princess left for the Wizarding Kingdom, where she stayed with the girl she had met in the field of flowers. There she stayed, accepted by a kingdom different to her own, where no one had seen a pixie winged faerie before, and yet they accepted her. There she felt at peace, at home, and she realised how truly happy she was.  
Then, on the night of the Wizard Prince's seventeenth birthday, the little princess had found something; the prince had let the small rose bud she had given him bloom into a beautiful rose. This had surprised her, for he had been cruel and cold to her, and she had taunted him and made him angry, so she did not know why he had let the rose bloom so beautifully. She confronted him, and realised that he considered her his friend, and when the rose finally finished blooming, the little princess bloomed as well.  
However the little princess' wings did not turn into the wings or a faerie or the wings of a princess, they stayed as Pixie Wings, but they were bigger, stronger, faster, brighter and better. The little princess was distraught, for she had read stories of her ancestors which told her of Pixie Winged faeries who had grown faerie wings lovelier than anyone else's or even the wings of an Angel, so she did not know why her wings were the way they were. But the Prince told her that she was already accepting of herself, so her wings stayed the way they were because they were her true wings. And she knew that he was speaking the truth, for her wings had always been her true wings.  
And all she wanted to do after that was to find her happy ending..._

"My Happy Ending..." Mikan whispered gently, shaking her head. She then smiled. "My happy ending si with Kaname... I know it is." she then re-folded the paper and threw it back into the bag, but the voice inside her head protested.

_You have no Happy Ending..._

"Of course I do! I love Kaname! Kaname is the man I love, my prince Charming! Just like mother and father, he'll make me happy... I know he will..." Mikan whispered to herself. The voice didn't believe her, though.

_Lies, you're being controlled! If you truly loved Kaname, then you would be able to produce a ball of light!_

"What?" Mikan asked herself, stunned. The voice had got her,

_Produce the magic... a ball of gentle light... use the love you hold for Kaname to produce a ball of glowing, gentle light that surrounds you..._

Mikan shook her head, then turned around and saw the vanity mirror, and she stared at her reflection. She walked closely, seeing something, and stared into the mirror. And then she saw it; her eyes, so cold and lifeless, no sparkle as she blinked, staring back at herself.

_You are lifeless... who are you? What have you done...?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never expected to bring in the inner voices of Mikan. She was supposed to just be in that state of unconsciousness, not knowing anything, but believing that she loves Kaname when in truth she doesn't. I didn't expect to have the voices help her out at all. Weeeeell~ That's this chapter done, thanks for reading, and yay! It's long!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_****_


	11. Voice of Truth

**The Pixie Princess**

Mikan's lost, thinking that she is in love with Prince Kaname, however she still knows who she is inside, but her inner self needs to get to her to help herself. Can Mikan break out of the state of fake love and return to the Flower Faerie Kingdom, or will she lose herself altogether and make the voice of truth disappear once and for all? NXM

As I have said many a time before, I never expected the story to turn out the way it did, and it's wonderful how you're all supporting me! Thank you, and I love you all!

Disclaimed~ We all know why, yay!

Thanks for choosing this story to read! I really do appreciate it! I wouldn't go on like this if I didn't have you guys with me! I feel so lucky to have such dedicated reviewers and readers! MWAH!

Have fun reading, ja ne!~

**Chapter Eleven:**** Voice of Truth**

_You don't love him... he's not the person you want... he's not right... you know it, deep down... you love someone else, another prince... the man who lights your life... try it... try to make magic with a fake sense of love and see for yourself..._

Nobara sat in the dark, cold cellar, struggling to free herself from the binds that had tied her hands. She bit her lip in frustration, tears seeping from her eyes as she sniffed. She needed to save Mikan from making a mistake, from letting those siblings lead her into their trap. However, freeing herself was near to impossible, as the rope that she was tied with was imbued with magic.

Nobara was persistant, though, and didn't stop trying. She needed to save Mikan, she just _had_ to, or both Mikan and Natsume would be miserable. If she didn't excape, then the true Mikan would be lost forever, and she didn't want that to happen. Not to the only friend Nobara had ever had.

She struggled and struggled, but it was no use, the ropes just tightened even more and Nobara winced in pain. She shook her head. She was a failure. She was failing Mikan and herself, and most of all, her family. Nobara sniffed, wondering if she would be in this mess if she had never seen the Koizuma's true form. If she had never stumbled upon their secret, her family would still be alive, and she would still have full grown wings, not wings that were smaller than most because of an 'accident' in which caused her wings to get torn and bent. Nobara shook her head, tears spalshing onto her knees.

If she had never found out the terrible truth, then she would have been happy, she would have seen her younger brother grow up, and she would have seen her smiling parents' faces ever day...

Nobara then shook her head and growled. It was no time to live in the past, she needed to look ahead to the future, and she needed to save Mikan's future. She continued to struggle, even going as far as throwing her tied wrists against a spike on the wall to cut the rope. However she did not succeed, and ended up cutting her handle slightly.

Nobara whimpered, and fell to the ground. What was she going to do? She was useless to Mikan, even when she wasn't tied up. She thought that she wasn't a great friend and that maybe Mikan was better off without her. She sighed, and hung her head low.

"Eh? Why is there a pretty young lady down here, in the cellars?" someone asked. Nobara blinked and snapped her head up, and there she saw him; the man she hadn't seen since the day he saved her and helped her to restore her wings, the very man she had fallen in love with. The man who was third in line to the throne...

"Tono." she whispered, and the long haired lad smiled, staring at Nobara. She wondered if he remembered her? Oh, of course he wouldn't, she was kidding herself... why would someone as important as Tono remember a useless maid like her? She wasn't important and she wasn't even that pretty.

"You're that little maid, Nobara... I was wondering when we'd meet again." Tono smiled, adn Nobara's eyes widened. Tono then looked around, grimacing. "However, I would have thought we'd be meeting in a nicer, more appropriate place." he stated. Nobara blinked,

"How... why do you remember me?" she asked in a small voice, the tears still falling, "And what are you doing in thsi place?" she asked hoarsely as he smiled, hands on his hips.

"I could ask you the same thing, Little Maid Nobara, but it seems you're a bit tied up... and I am here because it's fun to roam the palace every once in a while. I won't be getting it any time soon, so I tend to play explorer in case I _do_ get a chance to live in thsi glorious place." he stated, and without question, produced some keys and unlocked the creaky iron gate that divided the two.

"How!?" Nobara cried, and Tono shrugged,

"The guards gave me permission, they don't care if I walk in and out of here with the keys, just so long as I lock up again. I once played prisoner in the cellar dungeons, though. It scared the King!" he laughed, then walked up to Nobara and crouched down as she stared up at him, and he smiled the smile she remembered from when they had first met.

"You're still pretty, even with tears in your eyes... however, I prefer to see smiling girls, not sad ones." he told her gently, then saw that her hands were tied, and he blinked, confused.

"Why are you tied up?" he asked, and Nobara swallowed hard, then sighed gently.

"Luna Koizuma." she mumbled, and Tono stared.

"Well, if this is a game, it's not a very nice one... shall I untie you?" he asked, and Nobara nodded. Tono went behind her and started to try and untie the the rope, however, he couldn't. He was quick to figure out why, though.

"Stupid magic... why would someone do this!? It's hard to get agic rope off of someone!" Tono growled as Nobara blinked, and turned her head to look at Tono over her shoulder.

"You've done this before?" she asked quietly, and Tono smirked, nodding.

"Not to boast, but I have learnt a thing or two from the Wizarding Kingdom, and undoing magic is one of them!... You may need to brace yourself, this can burn." he muttered as Nobara nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut. Tono started to think to himself, calm and composed, then held his hands over Nobara's tied wrists, and waited.

Nobara winced as she felt her wrists burn greatly, but she didn't say anything. She had been through worse, so burning wasn't really that big a deal. Tono opened his eyes to see that the rope had fallen off, and Nobara brought her hands up to her face and sighed happily.

"Thank you, Tono." she whispered, turning and smiling as he stared down at her, then smiled back.

"See? You're much prettier when you smile, Little maid." he told her, and Nobara's face turned flame red as Tono laughed, then took her hand in his, a gesture which sent Nobara's heart rate through the roof, and lead her out of the cellar dungeon.

"Come on, we need to get ready." Tono told her. Nobara blinked, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean? Is there an event?" she asked, confused as Tono stopped abrubtly, eyes wide. She didn't know what the event was!?

"The royal wedding... the wedding of Prince Kaname and his faerie fiancé, Princess Mikan of the Faerie Kingdom... how coudl you _not_ know, working in the palace, and all!" he cried out, and Nobara let go of his hand, stepping back, wide eyed.

"No... you're wrong!" she cried, but Tono shook his head.

"No, I'm not... the wedding's today, and if I'm not mistaken, in two hours. We really do need to get ready." he said as Nobara shook her head, and ran straight past Tono.

"No this can't be happening! This is wrong, Mikan's making a bad decision!" she cried. Tono followed. He was quick to catch up with Nobara, but was confused at how she was handling the information and situation.

"How so? She's marrying a Prince, someone who is perfect and has a great title... is that not what every girl wants?" Tono asked, but Nobara shook her head. She was very worried, and it was bad that Mikan would be marrying Kaname the day after drinking the Love Potion.

An act of marriage would totally destroy Mikan's true self, and the real Mikan would never be able to return if she said 'I Do'.

"Not Mikan. She's different, she doesn't wed for the title or for how perfect Kaname seems to be... she loves another, but she was poisoned and if I don't stop her from marrying Kaname, then the true Mikan will never return, and I can't let that happen to my friend!" Nobara cried out as Tono slowed down and watched the girl run up the stairs hurriedly, wanting to save her friend.

He smiled. The girl who had seemed so afraid and shy the first time he had met her had suddenly grown in spirit and character. She was stronger and more pure than she was before, and that was the sort of girl Tono wished to marry, not some girl he had nothing in common with and didn't even like...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Mikan's being controlled!? By who!?" Misaki cried when Aoi told her that Mikan wasn't herself and that nothing added up from the previous days events. Misaki was shocked whilst Tsubasa looked stunned by this turn of events.

"I think so, but I don't know how... all I know is that what you told me yesterday, well... it seemed out of place, like Mikan was out of character. She may pretend to not like Natsume, but she would _never_ offend him in front of other people intentionally, let alone tell someone to say it to us!" Aoi cried out, sitting on the couch of Misaki and Tsubasa's home. The previous day, Aoi had tried to tell Natsume the theory she had, but he refused to listen.

"Yes, it does seem strange... but why would someone control Mikan? She's stubborn and strong-willed, so it'd be hard to control someone like her." Misaki said, and Aoi nodded, then showed them the book she had borrowed from her mothers' private study.

"Exactly, which leads me to the second theory; Love Potions." she then opened the book and showed the couple the page entitled 'Love Potions'. Misaki and Tsubasa leaned frowards, reading it. Misaki was the first to finish, and re-read it;

_"A Love Potion is a strong intoxicant which leads the person who drinks it to think that they are in love with someone they are not. The drink intoxicates desires and is just like a dream state, and the person can ultimately forget their feelings for another person or persons. This drink is a poison; it kills the soul and the persons true self, changing their ways and how they act. One way to define someone intoxicated with this poison is their eyes; lifeless and transparent, and showing no emotion again. However, even in this state, someone who is truly in love will hear voices, indicating that they aren't fully taken over by the poison. Love Potions are difficult to undo, but a person can break the spell by challenging themselves; this can include magic, which only works when you think of a person you dearly love, and so by doing an act of magic whilst thinking of your fake love, the curse can ultimately break, however, if a person under the love spell weds the person the think that they love, the spell can not be undone."_

"So if Mikan marries Kaname, she's doomed to live the rest of her life thinking that she loves him!?" Misaki cried as Aoi nodded, shutting the book and standing up. She was worried, and knowing that Mikan was ready to marry Kaname wasn't good.

"She's marrying him today, and we need to get there as soon as possible, we need to stop that wedding at _all_ costs, before Mikan loses herself! If she has been taken over by a Love Potion, we need to act fast." Aoi said, and both Misaki and Tsubasa were standing, nodding.

"We'll go. I think I have some transportation spells that can get us there." Tsubasa stated as Aoi nodded, then sighed.

"I'm going to try and get through to Natsume. He's refusing to speak to me. He's depressed... he thinks that Mikan hates him or something, but if he listened to me, then he would know... and he'd act on it." Aoi whispered as Misaki nodded, then walked over to Aoi and hugged the small girl, smiling.

"You're a good little sister, Aoi. Natsume's lucky to have you." she whispered as Aoi nodded, then ran out of the cottage as Tsubasa muttered something under his breath, and both he and Misaki vanished, holding hands...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"You'll look so beautiful, Mikan... a beautiful bride, and soon a beautiful young wife, and later on a beautiful Queen who lights the path of Kaname's life." the Queen said, sighing to herself as Mikan stared at her reflection, smiling back at herself.

It was her wedding day, and she couldn't have been happier. Her hair was pinned up, her make-up gentle yet pretty, and her dress was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, and Mikan would walk down the aisle int hat very dress.

"Thank you... I feel so happy." Mikan whispered, and the Queen smiled. She went to the maid who was atdning by the door and asked her to bring some tea up to the room. Once the maid had disappeared, the Queen walked to Mikan's sighed and stared at Mikan's reflection.

"Very beautiful, I have to say." she said gently as Mikan nodded. The Queen rested a hand on Mikan's shoulder, and Mikan turned to stare at the hand. However, when she saw the grey tinged skin, long fingers with blackened nail tips and veins running along the slender arm, she turned around and gasped, seeing Luna standing there, smirking.

"A beauty that will never be seen again, may I add." Luna grinned as Mikan's eyes widened, shaking her head. She then stood up, knocking the chair back and running from Luna, who just grinned as Mikan tried to open the door.

"There's no way out, little princess... magic is strong, you know." Luna stated gleefully as Mikan turned around, staring at her. Mikan then stood tall, narrowing her eyes at the Dark Faerie.

"What are you doing here!? Are you trying to destroy my happiness!? Well news flash, Luna, that won't be happening!" Mikan yelled as Luna rolled her eyes, andd then laughed.

"Like you could do anything! I'm a _Dark Faerie_. We're powerful, magic using beings, the only faeries other than Elemental faeries who can use magic! You're no match against me." she said, and then suddenly changed her form and features, and Mikan saw herself grinning back, the same hairstyle, the same dress and the same make-up, but her eyes were black, lifeless and cold.

"And I can shape-shift, too." she grinned, and then lunged herslef at Mikan who dodged her quickly, and started to bat her wings furiously towards the window, hoping to escape, but Luna caught her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

"Don't even _try_ it, Pixie." she growled, and with one swipe, Mikan's left wing was torn. Her eyes widened, and she tried to crawl away, but Luna wasn't having it. She then clawed Mikan's right wing, tearing Mikan's precious wings as tears fell from the brunette's eyes. Luna cackled.

"Oh, how touching. _Tears_... but your hubby isn't here to help, Pixie. No one is... and that's how it's going to be from now on. Just loneliness, with no one, not even your filthy Wizard friends will be here for you, because they don't care. No one does." she then stood up straight and dusted off her hands as Mikan lay there, crying.

Luna walked towards the door, then stopped and turned around, grinning as she stared down at Mikan, a reflection of herself but with tears and torn wings. She loomed over the brunette and laughed,

"You know, it's funny. You were once this confident, stubborn little thing, and now you're just a useless faerie, laying here. It's so... _magical_ how something like love can change a person, isn't it? And now you won't be married, and I will... and I'll take my rightful place as Queen. I mean, who would let _you_ have the throne anyway, you're just a useless, pixie winged faerie with no brain." she whispered, then walked away and opened the bedroom door, smiling.

"Oh, and don't try to escape. It's useless, anyway. Magic, you see... Ja ne~" Luna cried out happily, and walked away, a perfect hand waving as she left and then shut the door behind her as Mikan lay there, her face tear-stained and her wings torn, dress ruined and her hair sprawling across the floor.

She lay there, unmoving. She didn't want to move, she was afraid. She didn't know what to do...

_Are you there?_

Mikan blinked, slightly turning her head, but she saw no one, nothing. Just an empty room.

_I said are you there!?_

"Who are you?" she said quietly, so quiet that she could barely hear herself.

_I'm me... I'm the voice of truth!_

"Voice of... Truth...? Where are you?" she whispered, staring at her hand, scratched and bloody as the voice rang through her head, speaking to her.

_I'm inside you... and you need to listen to me, or you won't get out of here!... You need to use magic, and to think of the one you love truly, or you will be forever trapped and you will be alone forever!_

"How...? I can't use magic... I'm useless... I'm useless at everything." Mikan cried, tears silling down her cheeks. The voice the yelled at her;

_No you aren't! You're powerful! Don't let Luna get to you, that's what she wants! You never gave up when they bullied you, so why give up now! Fight! Fight for the one you love... fight for your true self, Mikan!_

"My true... self?" Mikan said quietly, then blinked and sat upright, feeling an electrical buzz course through her body. She wondered what it was, and the voice just laughed gently.

_I knew that'd get you up! Now come on! Help yourself, and help your true self to bloom once again, Mikan! If you do, you will never be lonely!_

"But how do I... how do I use magic?" Mikan asked herself as the voice sighed, then answered her.

_You think of a ball of light, brilliantly shining in your hands, and then you think of the person you love, and if he is your true love, then it will shine._

"My true love..." Mikan whispered, and closed her eyes. She lifted her hands, plams open as she thought of a ball of light. A small sphere started to form in her hands, dima nd waiting to be lit, and then Mikan started to think of the man she thought that she loved. "Kaname..."

_Open your eyes!_

Mikan opened her eyes, but the ball of light shattered fiercely, and the sparkling shards flew past Mikan as her eyes widened, and something inside of her stirred. Mikan shook her head slowly, trembling.

"He's not the man I love." she whispered,

_He isn't._

"I don't love him."

_No._

"I love someone else."

_You do._

"But... who?" Mikan asked herself, and closed her eyes, trying to think hard. The voice was suddenly louder, stronger, more powerful, more stubborn and more giddy than it was before. Mikan had thought it would go away, but it wasn't, it was growing and growing, getting louder and more cheerful.

_Who do you think?_

"... he's... he's special... he's stubborn, like me... and arrogant, and proud and _rude_... but he's gentle, too, and so... so..."she said to herself, whispering as the voice suddenly boomed out,

_He's so __**magical**_**.**

And Mikan's eyes snapped open, her eyes returning to their original brightness and colour, no longer lifeless and out of character. Mikan then stood up, then saw the Faerie Tales book, and a ball of light glowing in front of her.

"Natsume." she said gently, and the spell was broken. As the ball of light disintergrated into thin air, Mikan heared someone yelling, and so rushed to the window to see who was screaming, and on the ground, she saw Nobara, with a man.

A man she somehow knew was Tono, the man that Nobara loved.

"Nobara!" Mikan yelled, and the maid looked up to see Mikan, and her eyes widened.

"Mikan! Mikan, are you okay!?" she yelled up at her friend who smiled and waved. Nobara waved back as Mikan nodded. Nobara didn't believe her, though. "Who do you love! If you're my Mikan... you'll give me the right answer."

"I love a man who is a Wizard, and not a Flower Faerie." Mikan yelled, and Nobara broke into a smile, jumping up and down.

"You did it, you broke the spell! Tono, she broke the spell of the Love Potion, she's Mikan again!" Nobara squealed, and threw her arms around Tono as Mikan watched smiling at the love scene that played before her as Tono laughed and swung the petite girl around, then rested her back on the ground. Mikan then gasped, remebering something.

"Nobara!" she yelled, and her friend looked up. "I can't get out, and I need to save Kaname!" Mikan yelled. Nobara gasped,

"What, why!?" she cried back.

"Luna's cast a spell on the room, so I cannot escape! It's impossible!" Mikan cried, but Nobara grinned, and turned to look at Tono, then stared up at Mikan again.

"No it isn't! Tono can break magical spells!" she yelled, and Mikan gasped as Tono laughed, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself. He needed to concentrate more than usual, as the room Mikan was in was kind of big, so Tono concentrated and thought hard, wanting to break the spell. Nobara watched, seeing the concentration on his face, and silently cheered him on.

And when Tono opened his eyes, suddenly dark and misty, the spell broke and Mikan felt something lift from the room, and Tono, exhausted, fell. Nobara caught him before he could hit the floor and he smiled up at her thankfully as Mikan flew down to Nobara and Tono. However, her wings were torn and shattered, so she had to be careful.

And when she landed on the ground, Nobara's eyes widened and she stared at Mikan's once beautiful Pixie Wings.

"Mikan... your wings!" she cried, and remembered that her wings had looked like that once. Mikan nodded sadly, but she smiled.

"My wings don't matter anymore, Nobara... as long as you're safe, and as long as we stop the wedding... Luna's disguised herself as me, and if we don't hurry up, she'll be married to Kaname and will take over the kingdom!" Miakn cried as Nobara nodded, and helped Tono to stand. The three then hurried towards the palace gates, which were unguarded.

However, Mikan stopped due to absolute shock.

"Mikan? What's wrong!?" Nobara asked, worried. Mikan just stood there, then pointed at a fighting couple, totally unaware of their sudden audience.

"And I say that Mikan's in the palace! It is her wedding day, after all!" Misaki yelled as Tsubasa stood there, narrowed eyes as he folded his arms and shook his head,

"She's in a field of flowers, I _know_ it! Mikan always go to a calming place before she does something big, so I say we go back!" Tsubasa snapped as Misai shook her head. She looked oevr her shoulder, then turned back to Tsubasa before doing a double take, spotting Mikan.

"SHE'S OVER THERE!" she suddenly screamed, and before Tsubasa could say 'You what?', Misaki was hurtling towards Mikan, who suddenly feared for her life because Misaki looked _so_ scary...

And then Misaki was hugging Mikan, and the brunette heard her friend cry as Tsubasa, stunned by Mikan's sudden appearence, walked towards her slowly. He stared at her face, and noticed that Mikan's eyes looked normal, barring the extra sparkle and an ounce of confusion.

"Mikan, it's you... it's really you." Misaki cried, hiccuping as Mikan pulled her pink haired Wizard friend away and smiled,

"Of course it's me... who else would I be?" Mikan asked, then remembered that Luna had taken her form, so Misaki could have made a terrible mistake if she was hugging Luna and not the true Mikan.

"So... you're not under a spell?" Misaki asked, noticing that Mikan's eyes were just like they usually were, and Mikan shook her head, smiling.

"Not anymore... I broke the spell... but I don't know how." she stated as Misaki stared at her, then took a step back as Nobara blinked. She also wondered how Mikan had broken the strong spell of a love potion.

"Did you challenge yourself?" Tsubasa then asked. Mikan blinked.

"Challenge? How so, Tsubasa?" she asked, confused as her friend smiled,

"I mean, did you ask your poisoned self to do something that your regular self would do, like, say... magic?" he asked, and Mikan gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she nodded.

"Yes! I was told to use magic... by who, I don't really know, but they told me to use it once before and I ignored them... however, the second time, I listened, but I was a bit doubtful... and when I tried to produce a ball of light whilst thinking of Kaname... nothing worked. And then... I was me again. I remembered who I really loved." she said, going quiet as Tsubasa and Misaki smiled, and Nobara gasped at how romantic it was.

"That's because when you use magic, you need to think of a person you love, or a happy memory, and then your magic will be powerful, no matter how big or small it is." Tsubasa replied as Mikan smiled, nodding.

"I know... but now we need to stop that wedding." she whispered, and everyon nodded, turning and staring at the palace ahead of them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter I didn't plan out, well, not really. It just all flowed through the fingers! Okay, writing this story is fun and it makes me smile! Thanks for reading guys, and take care! JA NE!!!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_****_


	12. Gentle Light

**The Pixie Princess**

Mikan Sakura, a pixie princess with torn wings, and yet she's happy. She is finally her true self again, and she has her friends back by her side. But Natsume still isn't listening, and if he doesn't listen, will he lose Mikan... again? And how can Luna be stopped...? NXM

DISCLAIMED! Peace out, guys, I don't own Gakuen Alice or Faerie Tales, I just own who I own and _what_ I own. Wait.. what do I own again?

OMG I am having so much fun writing this story! I looooove it, and you guys just make me feel powerful! Nah, not really, but you make my ego go BOOM, because you make me feel so happy, and thanks to your wonderful reviews, I write more and more because I think 'If I can make them ahppy with this chapter, can I make them happier with the next chapter?'.

I love you guys, you're the best! I treasere every reader, reviewer and favouriter (which isn't even a word, XD) and you all complete my life!

Ja ne! Have a fun read, love you all to pieces! MWAH!

**Chapter Twelve:**** Gentle Light**

_Light brightens the day, scares away darkness and helps you to see the person you love and to unveil hidden secrets. If there wasn't light, then everything would be covered in a cloack of black darkness, and you wouldn't be able to find your way back. You wouldn't be able to find the person you loved, and you would be lone forever, because if there was no light, who would lead you to the person you love the most?_

"Natsume, pelase listen to me!" Aoi yelled, running after her brother who was storming off again, trying not to listen to what Aoi had to say. He would have to lock himself away just to get rid of her, and he was willing to do _anything_ just to make Aoi shut up.

"I told you to leave, Aoi! Be a good girl and listen to me before I do soemthing I may regret in a few years' time!" Natsume hissed, glaring at his younger sister as she stared up at him, seeing how scary he was.

"No, because this is _important._ If you don't listen, you will lose Mikan forever!" she screamed, but Natsume was already walking away. Aoi growled, and stomped after him. She wished that she had longer legs to catch up with her brother so that she could grab hold of him and make him listen to her.

And then a thought crossed her mind. She didn't have long legs, but she knew someone who did...

"I'm going to kill you!" Natsume growled, held captive by Youichi as Aoi stood in front of him, grinning. She rolled her eyes at his threat, and took a dangerous step in front of her brother.

"Yeah, like you'll live out _that_ promise." she muttered, then opened the book that showed the page entitled 'Love Potion', and Youichi forced Natsume to look at it. However, she couldn't stop Natsume from closing his eyes shut.

"Don't be a baby!" Aoi snapped. Natsume then opened his eyes again and glared at his sibling.

"You can't make me do _anything_. I'm done with that dust brained pixie, so don't try and get me to read about something to do with her!" he snarled as Aoi stared at him, then shook her head.

"Not even when she's in danger?" she asked quietly. That got his attention.

"What?" he muttered, his voice dark yet low. Aoi knew that he'd react. However, she'd been trying to tell him for nearly two days, and the only time he listened was when he had no choice, seeing as Youichi had caged him pretty much.

"Oh, so the prince finally listens?" she hissed, staring at her brother darkloy as he looked at his siter. She then shoved the book under his nose, and he decided to actually read it... well, the title.

"Love potions? What's this!?" Natsume snapped, and Aoi closed the book. She rested her hands on her hips, and nodded to Youichi, indicating that he could let go of Natsume who glared at the gardner coldly, then turned back to his sister.

"So what do love potions have to do with Mikan? Is she planning to poision that fruity prince?" Natsume asked bitterly. Aoi shook her head. Her brother was so petty.

"No, why would she? Kaname approached _her_, not the other way around... and the love potion is the poison that Mikan may have drunk." Aoi replied quietly. Natsume's eyes widened, due to the shock of this new piece of knowledge. He shook his head.

"You're lieing... I don't think anyone is _stupid_ enough to drink a love potion." he sneered. Aoi shook her head,

"Willingly, no, but if you remember, Natsume, a Love potion, despite being purplish pink in colour, becomes the colour of the drink it is poured into, and is also odourless, making it an undetectable intoxicant. If Mikan _has_ drunk this potion, she will be in a dream state, one which she can not control, and she will think she is in love with Prince Kaname, veiling over her true self, and bringing out someone who isn't Mikan, thus killing the true Mikan that we all know." Aoi explained. Natsume was listening intently, and he hated everything he heard.

And he realised that he should have listened to Aoi the minute she started talking, because if he had, then he would have been able to save Mikan a lot faster.

And when he _finally_ realised that he did indeed need to save Mikan from this stupid fake love, he sprang up.

"What are we waiting for!?" he roared, and Aoi beamed, thankful to see her brother so energetic and ready to go, "We need to get to that fruity prince's kingdom!" he then rushed off as Aoi and Youichi followed, Youichi carrying Aoi, of course...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"What happens if no one notices the difference?" Mikan suddenly asked before they opened the large palace doors. Nobara gasped, remembering that Mikan had told her Luna had taken on the form of Mikan. Tsubasa and Misaki, however, looked confused.

"What do you mean, Mikan?" Misaki asked, and Mikan started to explain,

"Before I broke the spell, well, before I was even put under it, I met this Guardian Apprentice, Luna Koizuma, a girl from a rich family. However she wasn't the sort of faerie I thought she was..." Mikan stated, and then Nobara stepped in.

"She's a Dark Faerie. As are the rest of her family... they take on the forms of regular flower faeries to trick people. However for years they have tried to overtake the throne, but there has been no success... except for now." Nobara whispered. Mikan nodded, and then Nobara continued. "For years, Prince Kaname's father has actually been Luna's brother... and now, when Kaname marries the fake Mikan, Luna will dispose of him and then she and her brother will rule over the kingdom."

"Wait, Luna's brother is the King!?" Mikan cried, not knowing this crucial piece of information. Nobara nodded, sighing.

"Sadly, yes. Before you drank the love potion, I was going to warn you, but Luna and the King caught up with me, and revealed themselves before telling me of their plans and trapping me in the palace cellar... during the time I was asleep, I remembered that I had once before seen Luna and her family in their other forms, and that was why I was fired." she whispered. Mikan gasped. Throwing her arms around Nobara, she pulled her into a hug.

"Well, now that we _know_ that these Dark Faeries can shape-shift and take on the form of someone else perfectly," Misaki stated, hands on her hips, "We need to find a way to prove that Mikan is the _real_ Mikan." Mikan then smiled, and produced a ball of light.

"How about light? She's a Dark Faerie, meaning that they must only use dark magic!" Mikan cried out, and everyone agreed, then turned to stare at the door. The wedding was going to be held in the royal throne room, and if they didn't act fast, they wouldn't be stopping _anything_.

"Okay... let's go." Mikan whispered, nervous as she pushed open the large oak doors and walked through them, followed by her friends and Tono. Nobara smiled at Mikan, then took her hand gently in hers as Mikan blinked, then smiled back. Nobara hugged Mikan's arm gently,

"Even if they don't believe us... we all know you're the real Mikan, and you can prove it... because you're just as stubborn as Luna is." she whispered encouriginly as Mikan laughed, nodding. She agreed with Nobara - both she and Luna were stubborn, but Mikan could be even more stubborn if she tried...

"Now, if anyone objects to this couple marrying and living a life together filled with happiness and harmony, please, speak now." an elderly man asked as Luna stood there, the exact replica of Mikan, grinning and then changing her grin to a graceful, Mikan-like smile. She knew that no one would dare to speak up; they were too afraid of what Kaname wpould do, and Kaname was far too infatuated with Mikan to say anything. Well, he'd loved her for years, so he wouldn't do anything to ruin the wedding.

The elderly vocar looked around, and saw no objections.

"No, well, let us proceed..." he started, but he was rudely interrupted by the oak doors crashing against the walls, swung open as everyone turned, even Kaname and Luna, and they all looked in surprise.

"I OBJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECT!" Tsubasa yelled, holding out a palm as Misaki shook her head, embarassed. Why _her_. Why did she have to be married to the one who had always wanted to say _'I object'_. Tsubasa grinned, rather proud of himself. "I always wanted to do that." he admitted. Misaki groaned, then slapped her husband around the head.

"Idiot, this is serious!" she snapped. Everyone looked confused, then suddenly shocked when they saw another Mikan, except more dissheveled and less graceful looking than the other one.

"Mi-Mikan!?" Kaname cried, looking at the Mikan standing beside him and the Mikan who was at the doors, glaring at the other Mikan who looked a little shocked and horrified.

"That's not me, that's a fake!" Mikan yelled, pointing towards Luna who gasped, eyes wide and innocent, suddenly accused of being a 'fake'. The room was suddenly full of murmurs. Who was who?

"No, I'm not!" cried Luna, turning to Kaname, tears in her eyes. "Kaname, I'm not a fake! She is! She's a dark faerie! She tried to lock me away in my room so that she could marry _you_! You need to believe me!" Luna cried, tears staining the pretty face of Mikan's as Kaname looked at her, then back at the other Mikan.

He didn't know who to believe. Then Luna looked back at the other Mikan, and threw her a dark look before pointing at her.

"Look at her wings! They're torn and shattered, just like the wings of a dark faerie! That's the fake Mika- I mean me!" she cried out helplessly, clutching hold of Kaname's arm. He then stared closely at the real Mikan, and noticed that her wings _were_ torn. He looked so close to believing Luna, and then Mikan took a step forward and acted,

"My wings are only torn because _she_ tore them with her claws! She's the Dark Faerie, and I can prove it!" Mikan cried out, then held out her hands and smiled, "Produce a ball of light, _Mikan_, that is, if you can." Mikan started, but Luna just looked smug, however once she turned to Kaname, the sad face was back on.

"But Kaname has never seen me produce magic, and I never will again, because magic's so _stupid_! I just need my Kaname, and a field full of flowers!" Luna cried, and Mikan knew that she had got her there. Kaname had never seen her produce magic, meaning that she couldn't prove who she was through her ability to use the light spell. Mikan shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had thought it through...

If only Kaname had seen her produce magic just _once_.

"No! Mikan's losing!" Nobara criend quietly as Misaki and Tsubasa shook their heads, then, Misaki had anidea.

"Hey! Mikan can dance, right? You _must_ have seen her dancing, Kaname!" Misaki cried out, and Kaname's eyes widened. He had of course seen Mikan dance many a time, ever since he was thirteen. He smiled at the memory, and Luna became infuriated that he was starting to believe the true Mikan because they were bringing up her _dancing_ skills.

Mikan smiled, and hugged Misaki tightly. She hadn't thought of her dancing, and knew that because she had danced, Kaname had started to like her, even if she _did_ have the Pixie Wings. Kaname then turned to Luna and smiled,

"Will you dance also, Mikan?" he asked, and Luna nodded, smiling gracefully before turning and walking down the aisle. Mikan walked towards Luna, staring at her enemy who just looked straight ahead, smiling. However, she was cursing Mikan and her friends inside.

"We will do the Dance of the Flower Faeries, a traditional dance in the Faerie Kingdom when it is the Crowning Ceremony... Is that okay?" Mikan asked, and Luna nodded. She threw Mikan a dark glare before preparing herself, and when some music suddenly started (courtesy of Misaki) the two girls stood close together, then started to dance, leaving the ground.

However there was one problem... Luna and Mikan were perfectly mimicking each other! Luna and Mikan were on the same level of dancing, and it shocked Mikan, but Luna was absolutely thrilled, because then it would be harder for Mikan to prove herself.

Whilst they were in the air, spinning around each other, Luna grinned.

"Idiot little Pixie," she hissed in a low voice, "Like you could get away with this! I'll take you down, and your filthy friends!" and then Luna leapt as Mikan leapt, and they stood there, glaring at each other for a second before Mikan did another leap, jumping over Luna who growled.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends!" Mikan whispered, but before she could do anything else, Luna 'accidentally' tripped her, and bent a wing in the process, causing Mikan to fall from the air and onto the ground. Luna gasped, suddenly turning innocent.

"She tried to attack me!"she screamed as Mikan lay on the ground, a mass of dress and broken wings, brown locks sprawled across the floor. Luna grinned as she looked down whilst Kaname's eyes widened. Luna then flew down gracefully whilst Mikan slowly lifted herself with her hands, shaking and bruised, an absolute mess. She looked up at Luna who looked smug.

_"Now let's see who believes this stupid pixie!"_ she thought to herself happily as Mikan blinked, feeling her tears sting at her eyes. She shook her head and stood up, still shaking. She wouldn't lose, not to Luna. She wouldn't let Luna destroy Kaname's happiness.

Kaname then walked towards the true Mikan, and Luna's eyes widened. She took him by the arm, stopping Kaname.

"Kaname, what are you doing? She'll hurt you!" Luna cried out, but Kaname just smiled and walked on as Luna watched, infuriated. How _dare_ he ignore her wishes!

Kaname then stopped in front of Mikan who stared at him, blinking back her tears as he looked at her. He stood a bit away from her, but close enough so that she could hear him.

"Leave this kingdom... I don't want you here, ruining my wedding day. If you have some good in you, then you will do as I say, and let me be happy with Mikan. Will you do that for me?" he asked, and Mikan was shocked as Luna nearly squealed with delight. Kaname had believed _her_, and not the real Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened as she stood there, shocked.

"Kaname... why?" she whispered, the tearsspilling down her cheeks. Luna was winning, and Mikan didn't want that to happen.

"You're not Mikan... the Mikan I know is kind and helpless, not stubborn and strong-headed. Please leave, and nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." he stated as Mikan blinked, shaking her head. Why was this happening? What had she done to make him believe Luna?

Mikan was ready to walk away when Misaki suddenly stepped in, glaring at Kaname.

"Then you don't know the real Mikan!" she yelled, and Kaname was stunned, as was Mikan. She stared up at Misaki who narrowed her eyes at the fake Mikan, and then back to Kaname who looked nervous and out of place.

"Of course I do! I've spent a week with her, that's enough time to get to know someone!" he cried out, but Misaki shook her head. She didn't believe him.

"No it isn't! And anyway, you knew the poisoned Mikan, the one infused with Love Potion! That's the Mikan who is helpless, not the real Mikan! The Mikan I know is stubborn, strong-willed, strong-headed, easily angered and truthful! Not the fake Mikan over there!" Misaki barked. Mikan's eyes widened. She knew she was all of those things Misaki said, but it was weird to hear them aloud, especially from one of her friends. Then, Misaki smiled.

"But above all she's kind, warm and like the sun. She lights up our lives, makes us happy, and we make her happy... you can't find that out within a week. It took about a year to find these things out, but we did, because we noticed her, and we listened. But you didn't... did you?" Misaki whispered as Kaname stood there, then shook his head.

"This is an outrage! I do not wish to hear more! Please, leave the palace and my kingdom at once!" he cried out. Misaki sighed, head in hand as she shook her head. Mikan then turned to Misaki and smiled.

"Thank you. At least someone believes me." she whispered as Misaki smiled, then wrapped an arm around Mikan's shoulder and watched as Kaname walked towards Luna who was hugging his arm like a helpless puppy, and glaring towards Mikan and her friends darkly. Misaki shook her head again.

"I can't believe this... he doesn't even believe _us_, and we're the people who know you the most. Well, other than your mother, of course." she whispered, and turned around as Mikan stood there, staring towards Kaname. Then she smiled.

"Prince Kaname, I will leave." she suddenly yelled, and everyone looked at her, surprised, and then they saw her smile gently, which surprised them even more. Kaname looked confused,

"You will?" he asked, and Mikan nodded before curtseying to him, and she slowly walked towards him. Luna's eyes widened and she hid behind Kaname.

"Keep her away from me!" Luna shreiked as Mikan walked up to Kaname and stood in front of him. She smiled, no more tears, just a happy, dissheveled girl standing before him, looking like a beautiful disaster.

"Of course I will leave... because I don't belong here. I never have." she told him. Luna gasped, and the King's eyebrows raised as Kaname stared at Mikan, still confused.

"You haven't?" he asked, and Mikan nodded, then lifted her palms together as she smiled.

_"Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a pixie princess who wanted acceptance, and instead found something much more wonderful. She found her true self, and someone to love her." _Mikan said loudly and clearly. Luna's eyes panned out even more, and then Mikan closed her eyes before opening them again.

"That is the start of a story. A Faerie Tale, if you wish. A Faerie Tale my mother wrote, and just like her, I am writing my own story, but to finish it, I need to find my Happily Ever After. I thought that staying here for a week would help me to finish that story, and I was willing to marry Prince Kaname just to gain that happy ending. However I realised something... happiness doesn't always come love. It comes with friendship and acceptance, and here in this kingdom I found out that I don't need to marry for my Happily Ever After. I don't need a palace or riches, I just need love. The love of my friends, and the love of someone special... and that special someone helped me to bloom a year ago." Mikan smiled, remembering the day she had bloomed, and she looked up, then turned back to Kaname.

"You may be sweet and kind and true, Prince Kaname, but you aren't difficult or stubborn, and you don't make me smile when I am down. You don't light my path when there is darkness, and you don't make fun of me. I never have, and never will, love you." she stated. Luna then pushed past Kaname and glared at Mikan,

"She's an imposter! Kaname, I _love_ you, I would _never_ love another! She's just shown that she's an imposter!" screeched the girl as Mikan stood there, tall and smiling. then closed her eyes and opened them again, a sphere of gentle light emitting in her hands.

"Staying here for a week... it was like forever. But I know that it takes forever to realise how much you know a person, and a week was all it took me to realise that I never belonged here. I once wished to belong here, to be accepted by the Flower Faeries, because I love flowers, I'm part flower faerie, after all, but... you made me realise that I can't live within a kingdom where my friends aren't." Mikan whispered, then lifted her hands, and the small sphere of light suddenly started to glow brilliantly.

"What are you _doing_!?" demanded Luna, stomping a foot as Mikan stood there, hands held high.

"If that person who helped me bloom a year ago by just being there, then I can bloom again, and restore my wings." she whispered, then faced Kaname fully and smiled brightly, "And the reason why I will leave has been staring me in the face all along. As I said, I never have belonged here... my home is the Wizarding Kingdom."

"But you're a _faerie_." Kaname whispered, and Luna's eyes looked like they were about to pop out, "There is no place for a faerie in a kingdom filled with wizards... haven't I told you that before, Mikan?" he asked. Mikan shook her head, and brought her hands down to show him the glorious light.

"You have. But even though I appear to be a faerie on the outside, forever inside, I am a Wizard. I am a Faerie Wizard." she whispered, and then she threw the ball of light into the air, and it burst, filling the entire room with gentle light as everyone gasped. Misaki, Tsubasa, Nobara and Tono looked up at the light in wonder as it sprinkled over everyone. Luna then started to shriek, as did many other flower faeries, and when the light finally faded away, everyone knew why.

The light had suddenly revealed the true forms of everyone inside the room; Luna, her brother and the Koizuma family members were suddenly returned to their original forms, and everyone gasped when they saw Luna standing next to Kaname, wearing the wedding dress, but in her grey-tinged, shattered winged form. Kaname turned, and his eyes widened as he stepped back.

And then everyone turned to look at Mikan, where the light had stayed, glowing around her gently as she stood there, staring at Kaname as Misaki, Tsubasa and Nobara's eyes widened when they saw her wings;

Mikan's wings had been restored, but they weren't the same Pixie Wings Mikan originally had... they were wings that were large, powerful and beautiful. They were the wings of Light.

"Mikan has Elemental wings!" Misaki whispered in a surprisingly shocked voice, barely believing it as Mikan stood there, then turned her head and gasped, seeing her wings, transparent gold and glittering, a gentle light emitting from each wing. She had brought out her true wings...

And then her eyes widened when she saw Nobara.

"Nobara... you have... _Angel Wings!?"_ Mikan cried out, running towards Nobara who blinked, then saw her large, feathery white wings and cried out, shcoked. She didn't know _how_ she had obtained them, but they were there... Angel wings!

"It looks like Mikan used the spell called Light of Truth." whispered Misaki as Tsubasa stared at the two girls with their new wings. Nobara didn't know what to say or do, she was far too stunned. Mikan blinked, then realised something.

"You're like me... you must be a part of my family... you're of Angel heritage, just like me! But you... you were here along, so no one would have known, because Flower Faeries all have Pixie wings." Mikan whispered as Nobara stood there, shaking her head.

"How... none of my other family grew these wings." Nobara whispered as Mikan smiled, then hugged Nobara closely, tears falling from the outer corners of her eyes.

"Angel wings come to those pure of heart, those who are selfless and think of others, and you are that way. You have always been an Angel." Mikan whispered as Nobara cried, and Mikan hugged her tightly again.

And then Luna screamed, and everyone turned to stare at the imposter.

"How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you ruin everything!" she suddenly screamed, running head long towards Mikan who turned around, eyes wide. However before Luna could attack, claws out at the ready, something shielded Mikan and Luna was thrown back into the furthest wall. Everyone gasped as Nobara stood in front of Mikan, glaring at Luna.

"Don't _touch_ her! I won't let you kill another loved one, Luna! Haven't you done enough already!?" Nobara cried out. Luna's family all looked angry, but Luna looked murderous.

"How _dare_ you!" she snarled, standing up and walking towards Nobara in long strides, angered, bruised and ready to claw Nobara. "I should have disposed of you years ago, just like your pathetic family!" she screamed as Nobara stood her ground, glaring at her.

"They weren't pathetic! They were innocent and you killed them all! How _could_ you!?" Nobara screamed back as Luna stood there, grinning. She threw her head back, and started to laugh loudly.

"Because I _can_! Do you think us Dark Faeries live off of nothing!? Every few thousand years, we need to eat _something_, and the thing we enjoy the most is _Angels_, so it was kind of easy to get your family, especially after you found out something you shouldn't have!" Luna screeched. Nobara's eyes widened, and she took a fearful step back.

"Angels... but my family weren't Angels!" she cried. Luna laughed again,

"You were, and your wings are the proof! You're not like Mikan, you're a full Angel, pure of blood! You just didn't reveal yourselves in fear of being taken away from the Faerie kingdom! For centuries, Angels have lived alongside us faeries, too afaid to show their true selves, seeing as Angels left us centuries ago when we had a war with them... oh, wait! That was the war _we_ started!" Luna cried out giddily. Nobara glared at her,

"Why are you saying all this, when everyone is listening and can get rid of you and your horrible family!?" Nobara asked coldly. Luna grinned, taking a dangerous step forward,

"Because Dark Faeries are more powerful, and we can get rid of you all _very_ easily." she hissed, and with a click of her fingers, all the Dark Faeries rose to the air as Nobara's eyes widened. Mikan then ran out from behind her, and produced a ball of light that glowed brightly, throwing it into the air and blinding the Dark Faeries who screamed and hissed above eberyone as Nobara and Mikan's eyes widened.

"How dare you! You've caused enough problems, you Pixie Winged idiot!" Luna screamed, getting up and stomping towards Mikan, suddenly fearing for her life as a growing dark ball formed in Luna's clawed hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, and clasped her hands together, praying for a iracle.

And then Luna was thrown back forcefully, crashing to the ground...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of the chapter! Yei! Let's rejoice, but wait... there will be more! I hope the cliff hanger leaves you in suspense, my friends! The story will finish soon, I pwomise! Have fun, guys! Love you all!

_**Love Blue~**_

_****_


	13. The Elemental Princess

**The Pixie Princess**

The light reveals who you truly are, and so does the pure heart, and just because you appear to be someone else on the outside, it doesn't mean that you're the same on the inside. Because on the outside, you may be a faerie, but on the inside, you are a wizard. You are an Elemental Faerie... NXM

Discliamed! YEI! I do not own Gakuen Alice or Faeries, I own what I own, yaaaaay!~

Okay, so originally, the story was supposed to be 12 chapters long, two chapters longer than the prequel, **'Pixie Wings and Other Things', **however, I got so into the story that I made Luna's role a bit bigger and meaner, so it may be 14 chapters, or even 15! Oh my!

Have fun reading, ja _neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!~

**Chapter Thirteen:**** The Elelemntal Princess**

_Accepting yourself and finally realising the one you love has always been there can do a lot of things. I didn't realise that he was the one... not until it was almost too late. I guess when you're away you can realise so many things, and I realised that I really did love him, that I was happy to have him by my side... even if he is mean, arrogant and cruel to me, I still love him, because he's the one who understands me and helped me to create the Light of Truth, and to finally reveal my true wings..._

Luna was thrown back and created a small hole in the floor. She got up, dust and concrete falling off of her as her wounds healed quickly. She growled, displeased as Mikan opened hereyes, and saw the miracle she had prayed for standing in front of her, fire erupting around him menacingly as he glared towards Luna.

"No one calls this idiot and idiot but me!" Natsume suddenly snarled, and hurled a large fireball towards Luna who screamed, and disappeared for a split second to dodge the fire ball, only to re-appear right in front of Natsume, smirking.

"Ohoho, trying to save your little girlfriend! Well, seeing as you insisted, I'll dispose of you first!" Luna snapped, but Mikan pushed Natsume out of the way, glaring at Luna coldly.

"If you touch him then I'll make sure that you regret it, Luna!" Mikan hissed, her eyes promising and scary as Luna stared at Mikan, smirking. Mikan would do it, Luna knew that. She then looked at Natsume, grinning even more so.

"Protecting a _Wizard_? The Parasite of our beings. In a world where faeries are dominant, _they_ suddenly appear, humans whom can learn magic... the bane of our existence!" Luna snapped as Natsume glared at Luna, another fire ball growing in his palms as Mikan's hand clenched into a fist.

"Natsume is _not_ a parasect, and neither are any of the other Wizards! They're the same as us, but without wings and with the ability to use magic, more magic than you! If anything, _you're_ the bane of our existence! You Dark Faeries have no right to hurt people, and yet you walk onto the land of the innocent and hurt people who don't deserve it! You're the leeches!" Mikan screamed as Luna's eyes turned from their usual lovely violet colour to a cold black stone-like colour, and she growled, looking at Mikan.

"How _dare_ you speak about me so lowly, you little wench! You're the one who's the leech, coming into the kingdom and trying to steal Prince Kaname's heart!" snarled Luna. Mikan stood her ground as Luna grinned twistedly, then suddely turned, and was standing right beside Natsume, who's fireball had suddenly disappeared. He glared aup at Luna, who just smirked knowingly as Mikan's eyes widened.

"Get away from him!" Mikan screeched, and a ball of light started to glow in her hands boldly as Luna grinned, and suddenly Natsume was thrown against the wall, knocked unconcious. Mikan screamed as Misaki and Tsubasa tried to run towards the prince, but were suddenly thrown back by an invisible shield.

"If you _dare_ to use magic, I can make worse things happen to your precious little prince! His magic has been drained and I have a shield surrounding that Wizarding leech! None of you can touch him or hear him... not that he'll say anything, seeing as he's unconcious." Luna grinned, and glided towards Mikan as the brunette stood there, glaring at her.

"Now, little Pixie... to save your little prince, I have one small favour to ask of you, and then he'll be safe. You got that?" she hissed, walking around Mikan as the brunette stood there, her fist balled tightly, shaking by her side as Misaki and Tsubasa tried to get to Mikan, but they couldn't. Luna had shielded her as well as Natsume.

"What do you wish to ask of me?" Mikan then whispered. Misaki stared up at Tsubasa, worried. She couldn't hear Mikan or Luna, and was very concerned for Mikan. But she could do nothing, and that tore her apart.

Nobara watched helplessly on the sidelines, too, and knew that whatever Luna was asking Mikan was not going to be good, because Luna didn't have an ounce of good inside of her...

"I want you to give up your light to _me_." Luna whispered darkly. Mikan's eyes widened. She shook her head, staring at Luna in horror as Luna swivelled around, grinning menacingly.

"But... I can't... if I give up my light... I'll..." Mikan started, shaking her head as Luna's grin widened, and she turned to stare at Natsume, then pointed towards his unconcious body.

"I can do more than make him unconcious, my dear Pixie winged idiot. You don't know just how _powerful_ I am, do you? All that Angel blood so many years ago made me a lot stronger than what I once was. So strong that I can just kill your precious wizard right now..." she lifted a hand, grinning as Mikan stepped forward, tears in her eyes as she stared towards Natsume. She then went up to the barrier between herself and Natsume, staring at his limp, un-moving body.

"If you don't hurry up and make a decision, then he'll be gone before you know it." Luna told her sweetly as Mikan put her hand against the barrier. She loved Natsume, and after only just realising it, was she about to let him go just like that? To let him die?

But her other option was exactly the same. Except she'd die in his place, for when a faerie of light gave up their light to another faerie, they would eventually fade away, because when there was no light, there was just darkness.

And Mikan wanted Natsume to be happy, even if it was with someone else. So she turned around, the tears she had shed staining her cheeks, and stood up, walking towards Luna who was smirking, pleased with herself as Mikan breathed in, shaking. She then held out her hands, and a small bauble of light started to grow in her hands, and she stood in front of Luna.

"My light is yours." she whispered, and closed her eyes as Luna grinned, suddenly snatching the light away from Mikan's hands. Mikan's eyes went wide as the light drained out of her, and her wings slowly started to stop glittering, fading away as Mikan stood there, in pain as Luna took in every ounce of light that Mikan had, and once everything was gone, Mikan fell down onto the ground, her torn pixie wings returning as she lay on the ground, crying and weak, whilst Luna laughed loudly, and Nobara, Misaki, Tsubasa and Tono all ran towards Mikan, suddenly relaising what she had done.

"You idiot, what did you do!?" Misaki screamed, holding Mikan in her arms as the brunette lay there, eyes closed as she cried silent tears. She didn't say anything, for she was far too weak to talk.

"She gave up her light, of course! All to save one Wizard. I have to say, I admire her compassion for him, but I have never understood this whole 'love' thing, why one person would give up so much just for the safety of another... well, in the case of the lowly maid, an entire family. However, it always makes me chuckle to see someone give up their life for someone who they supposedly care for." Luna cackled as Nobara sat beside Mikan, tears in her eyes. Mikan looked lost and cold, and she felt cold, too. Nobara shook her head.

"How could you!? How could you steal someone else away from me, Luna!?" screeched Nobara as Luna walked away, shrugging.

"Because I can." she said bluntly, then turned and looked towards Natsume, suddenly remebering; "Oh, I promised that dim faerie I'd spare him. I never back down from a promise... just like when I promised your parents _you'd_ at least survive." she looked straight at Nobara, glaring at the Angel as Nobara blinked.

"What do you mean!? I thought you killed them because I'd found out your secret!" Nobara cried. Luna smirked, and turned so that she could face Nobara fully.

"Oh, that? Like I'd kill your _family_ because of a secret... no, I never killed them because of that. It was actually _you_ who'd be killed, seeing as you were, after all, the one who found out the secret. But when I went to get you your parents begged me to kill them instead. I just laughed at them, saying that I had no use for them. However they revealed themselves to be _angels_, and said that they would willing give themselves up for you... and then your siblings had to come along and save your soul as well. I thought that it'd be more appropriate to have a meal than to have an appetiser, don't you think so, too?" Luna grinned dangerously as Nobara stared at her, eyes wide as she shook her head, then suddenly screamed.

"YOU MONSTER!" Nobara's voice bounced off of the walls, and Luna was suddenly thrown back by the sudden power that Nobara had emitted through her anger. Luna was thrown into a wall once again, causing a large dent as Nobara stood up, looking angry, her eyes changing colour. Luna sat up, blinking in shock.

This was the power of an Angel?

"Give Mikan her light back!" Nobara suddenly growled, ascending towards Luna who stared up at Nobara like she was crazy.

"Fool! Why would I do that!? Her light makes me more powerful." Luna then grinned and flew up high, and threw a ball of light and dark combined towards Nobara, who dodged it. The powerful magic had left a large hole in the floor, and something that looked like a warphole. Luna smirked,

"That's for you, Angel! I may have promised your parents that you would live, but they never said anything about trapping you in a portal that leads to the Underworld!" Luna cackled, then dived towards Nobara who quickly took to the air, beating her large angel wings as Luna turned sharply, flying after her.

Whilst Luna played chase with Nobara, Misaki and Tsubasa sat on the ground with Mikan, trying to get her to wake up. She had suddenly slipped into unconciousness, and was slowly fading away. Tsubasa had noticed that her legs were starting to disappear, and Misaki knew that they didn't have much time left.

"If we don't get her light back, she'll disappear, forever!" Misaki warned Tsubasa who's eyes widened. Misaki tried to shake Mikan awake, but it was impossible - Luna had really taken all of Mikan's light, and it would be hard to get it back, expecially with little time to obtain it from Luna.

If only a miracle would happen...

"Mikan..." Natsume muttered, starting to wake up from his unconcious state. He opened his eyes, blinking as he wondered where he was. He then sat up abrubtly, remembering that he had come along to save Mikan, but he couldn't see her...

However, he did see the back of Tsubasa's head, and decided to catch the shadow man's attention...

"Oi! Baldy!" Natsume called out rudely after throwing his shoe at Tsubasa's head. The hat wearing wizard turned, staring at Natsume coldly as Natsume stared back at him with an even colder gaze, "Where's that feather-brained girl!?" he then asked, but Tsubasa looked mortified, and Natsume wondered why. He was going to ask, when Tsubasa moved from where he was sitting to reveal Mikan, who was slowly disappearing.

"Mikan!" Natsume suddenly yelled, and with a jump, he was sprinting towards her, and crashed to his knees as Misaki shook her head, then let Natsume hold her as he stared down at her.

"What happened?" he asked, angry as Misaki stared down at her usually cheerful friend. Tsubasa had to speak, for Misaki was in too much pain to answer Natsume for once.

"She gave up her light... to save you." he answered carefully. Natsume blinked, then stared down at Mikan, shaking his head.

"Her light? What light?" he asked, not believing it. The girl who was usally insulting him and throwing him into a fountain was suddenly quiet, laying there like she was... Natsume couldn't bring himself to think of her that way. She would _not_ disappear! He had come to get her back, not to watch her die!

"She gained wings of light, Natsume... Mikan accepted herself as a Wizard, and a faerie calling herself a wizard is an Elemental Faerie... and Mikan's always been the light of our lives. She's the Elemental Faerie of Light." Misaki then whispered, clutching hold of Tsubasa's arm as Natsume stared at the married woman, then stared back down at Mikan, so cold, so distant...

"But why would giving up her light effect her?" he asked silently as Misaki swallowed hard, then crawled towards Mikan, and moved a strand of hair from her peaceful face,

"Because a light faerie who has no light is nothing... their light is what keeps them alive, what makes them shine... and giving up their light means that they disappear, forever. And Mikan selflessly gave up her light for you... because she didn't want you to lose your happiness." Misaki told him.

"Idiot." Natsume hissed, clutching Mikan's body tightly. Tsubasa looked at Misaki, like he knew what was coming next...

"You're my happiness! Why didn't you realise that?" he hissed, his body shaking as he clutched Mikan tightly. And then a small tear drop fell onto Mikan's lips as she lay there, cold and unconcious. Natsume hid his face, shaking his head as Mikan lay in his arms limply, unmoving as she disappeared slowly.

Natsume then leaned down and put his face close to hers, and Misaki and Tsubasa weren't sure, but they thought that Natsume had kissed the faerie, or at least whispered something to her. When he looked back up, Natsume rested Mikan's body on the ground and stood up slowly.

"Someone's going to _pay_." he hissed, and stormed towards where Luna and Nobara were, flying in the air as Luna tried to push Nobara towards the portal that would make her disappear just like Mikan...

"Give up, Nobara! You're no match for me, even if you do have Angel wings! No one's better than me!" screamed Luna as Nobara dodged the Dark Faerie again, missing a Dark ball that was hurtling towards her. It put a dent in the wall, but Nobara wasn't concerned about the wall; she was more concerned about Mikan and her friends more than anything.

"No! I won't let you win! You've done far too much, and it has to stop!" Nobara cried back, but wasn't paying attention and was suddenly hit by a powerful ball of darkness. Nobara gasped, suddenly falling fast towards the ground, close to the portal. Luna grinned, but her enjoyment was suddenly replaced by grief when Tono caught Nobara, and the maid blushed whilst Luna screeched.

"Don't you dare get in the way, you useless faeries!" she screamed, putting her hands together then bringing them apart, creating a dark lasoo and bringing it to the ground, trying to hit Tono and Nobara. However Tono was a fast runner, and Nobara was an especially good flyer, so she kept missing.

And then she was thrown off guard by a fireball, and she turned to glare at Natsume.

"You again!?" she screeched, and her face became twisted with anger. "I don't care what I promised to that stupid pixie, she'd dieing, so she won't care if you go with her!" she then created another dark ball, and threw it towards Natsume. However, a sudden flurry of petals created a wall around Natsume, shielding his as the dark ball disappeared into the petals.

"What!? Who _dares_ to intrude!?" screeched Luna, looking around. She then spotted colours of bright, shining yellow and white, and large butterfly wings spreading widely from the back, and she glared at the woman flying up to her.

And then she realised that it was Kina.

"Don't you _dare_ go back on your promise, Luna! I won't let you ruin _his life_ like you've ruined mine!" Kina snapped. Luna stared at Kina like she was a sudden threat, then smirked, folding her arms.

"Oh? And what're you going to do about it, little Miss suddenly-a-Guardian-Faerie?" Luna asked sarcastically as Kina stared at her, wondering what she _could_ do. Luna smirked, like she knew that Kina was still weak. She then laughed.

"Ha! The problem with you, Kina, is that you're far too weak! You were never strong, which why I'm surprised that you have Guardian wings! How did you even _obtain_ them!?" cackled Luna as Kina glared at her,

"The same way you were revealed... by the Light of Truth. This is my true self, and even if you are my best friend... my _only_ friend... I can't let you do this to someone else. Mikan never meant any harm, and even though I was jealous. I never wanted this. I never wanted her to disappear, because I'm not selfish like you. I am actually _kind_, and I deserve better!" Kina cried as Luna rolled her eyes, then suddenly pushed Kina back before slapping her across the face,

"Boo hoo! Listen up, sweety, no one has _ever_ liked you, so you should feel priviliged to be liked by _me_, evil or not! No one wanted to be near you, not even your parents! Why do you think they wanted to get you married off quickly, huh!? You're useless, a useless little flower faerie with no friends and no one to love you! Do you even know _how_ to love!? You don't deserve Guardian wings, you're _useless_!" Luna screamed, and Kina, with a sudden burst of sadness and anger, screamed loudly and Luna's eyes widened when she was suddenly wrapped up in vines that appeared from the ground.

She struggled, even tried to use magic to free herself, but she couldn't break free; Kina was just too powerful.

"I'm not alone... I never have been. Because deep down, you must have cared for me enough to befriend me... because you were there for me even before you knew that I liked him, weren't you?" Kina whispered, staring at Luna as the Dark Faerie stared at Kina, wide eyed. She wanted to deny it so badly, but... it was all true. Luna _had_ befriended Kina before she knew about the faeries crush on Kaname...

_"What's wrong with you?" someone asked snappily as Kina sat in a tall field of flowers, crying. She didn't look up, she just cried._

_"I-I have no friends, and mommy and daddy have too much work to notice me! I'm lonely!" Kina wailed as the girl standing above her rolled her eyes, then made Kina look up, and the dark haired girl saw the most beautiful flower faerie she had ever seen._

_"Stop crying! If you keep pulling that face, no one's gonna like you! You need to be confident, and then people will notice you! And parents always work, so don't bother pining for them! Now stop crying and come with me!" snapped the older, pretty girl as Kina sat there, then nodded in fear. She then took the hand of the girl and followed her. Kina then smiled..._

"And now, as a Faerie Guardian, it is my duty to make you, Luna Koizuma, and your family disappear. For the deeds you have done, and for the lives you have destroyed, you and your famil will disappear and never be heard of again. That is your punishment." Kina whispered, and then she flew back gracefully, holding out her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut as Luna stared at Kina, glaring, before closing her eyes and smirking. She then re-opened her eyes.

"Well... it looks like someone finally got the better of me. Who would ahve thought it would be you, Kina? No wonder your true self is a Guardian Faerie... congratulations." Luna whispered, then braced herself as Kina smiled gently, before closing her palsm together, and then she opened them, releasing a powerful energy that made Luna and her family disappear quickly, and the whole palace was restored as well, like nothing had happened, like the Koizuma's had never existed.

And all that was left where Luna had once been was a ball of light, glittering greatly like the brilliant person it belonged to. Kina took the ball of light in her hands and flew down towards Misaki and Tsubasa, and smiled as she stared down at Mikan.

"This belongs to you, princess." she whispered, and let go of the light which emerged into Mikan, who then started to re-appear as the light seeped through her entire body, and the broken pixie wings changed, glowing brightly and boldly, suddenly forming into the wings of light that Mikan had obtained until the very tips glowed brightly. And then Mikan opened her eyes, staring up at her friends as they all gasped, looking down at Mikan as she smiled whilst Nobara, Misaki, Tsubasa and Kina all smiled back, and Mikan was thrown into many arms for hugs and rejoicing.

However the one person she wanted to hug the most wasn't there, for he had suddenly disappeared, leaving Mikan to be with her friends...

That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter is probably the last, or the penultimate! Let's see how it goes, shall we? This chapter sure was hard to write, though! MAN!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_****_


	14. I

**The Pixie Princess**

Giving up your own life just to have someone else live on to be happy is a beautiful act of selflessness. But what if their happiness was you? What would they do? Would your act be classed as slefless, or selfish? NXM

Dislciamed! I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I own Kina! And I own this idea, so I own soemthing, ne?

Right, the 14th chapter, isn't it exciting!? I'm so happy to be writing this for you, you're all so fabulous! I love you all, you support me through all my stories, even when Idon't update frequently! You are al truly dedeicated, and I love you for that!

Please read many other wonderful stories that run around and support the writers by reviewing!

Have a fun read! YEI!

**Chapter Fourteen:**** I...**

_What can you say to the person who's ignoring you... 'I'm sorry?' or maybe... 'I love you'..._

"I'm _so_ sorry, princess! I had no idea!" Kaname apologised as he stood before Mikan, amidst the palace which had just recently been restored as Mikan stood there, breathing in then smiling gently up at Kaname.

"It's fine... as long as everyone's alright, it's okay... however you hurt me, Kaname." she told him quietly as he stared at her, confused. Mikan sighed, clutching her dress skirt tightly, "You told me that there's no place in a Wizard's kingdom for a faerie like myself... a faerie with pixie wings like no other? A faerie who you think should only be accepted by yourself and this very kingdom. But... no one accepts me here but _you_, Kaname. In the Wizarding Kingdom, everyone accepts me. That's my true home."

"But you're a..." Kaname started, but Mikan quickly hushed him.

"I'm not just a faerie... I'm an _elemental faerie._ That emans I have Wizard magic, and long ago, Wizards were regular humans until the Elemental faeries taught them what they know. That means I'm just like them. I'm a Wizard, not a flower faerie. You can't change that, Kaname." Mikan told him as Kaname stood there quietly, thinking about it. He then shook his head,

"But you always wanted to be _here_, with the flower faeries, where you thought you belonged." he said gently. Mikan smiled, nodding.

"I _thought_, Kaname, and now I know that I don't belong here. If I did, then I would have grown the wings of a Guardian Faerie, just like her." Mikan whispered, pointing towards Kina who blinked, surprised as she stared at Mikan, and then at Kaname. "She's a part of your world, and I'm a part of Natsume's. I love Natsume, not you." and then Mikan handed Kaname something and smiled, nodding.

"I'm going home, and you can't stop me this time." she said before turning around and walking towards Misaki, Tsubasa and Nobara, then sprinting and smiling as she threw her arms around her friends.

Kaname stood there silently, then looked down at his closed hand, and slowly opened his palm to see what Mikan had given him. He stared at the small yellow daffodil she had pressed into his hand and shook his head slowly, then, he saw that there was a second daffodil there, but it was smaller, and yet, it was a brighter yellow colour.

Mikan then turned her head slightly, smiling as she pointed towards Kina, who stood alone, staring at her feet, her wings bright and vibrant agains the concrete walls of the palace hall. Kaname stared at her, then at the daffodil. Kina felt someone stare, and slowly looked up, blinking through her dark bangs, and was surprised to see Kaname staring right back at her.

She blushed deeply as Kaname blushed a little, too. Mikan beamed. It looked like Kaname was going to finally marry his future Queen, and Kina would get the man she had always loved since before she could even remember...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"It's so good to have you back, Mikan!" Misaki whispered, hugging Mikan tightly the minute they returned to the Wizarding Kingdom. Misaki had been hugging Mikan a _lot_, and Tsubasa continuously ruffled her hair. She was glad to be back with them, but they needed to stop _fussing_ her so much!

"I'm glad to be back with you guys too, honestly, but you really need to stop hugging me so much, Misaki! Let me breath!" Mikan laughed as Misaki smiled, then hugged Mikan again before letting the brunette rush off to her bedroom to unpack her stuff. Once Mikan escaped, she sighed and looked around her room.

She was home, and she couldn't help but smile brightly. She ran to her bed and fell on it. Her wonderful, comfy bed... and her lovely lovely room. She was back where she belonged, with no restrictions and no one to boss her around.

Mikan was once again free. Free to walk where she wanted, free to wear what she wanted, and free to see who she wanted to see. She stared up at the ceiling, smiling. Then remembered who she desperately wanted to see...

Mikan jumped up suddenly, prepared to see Natsume and hug the life out of him. She was set to run out of the bedroom, but when she spotted her reflection, she gasped and wuickly grabbed a hairbrush, and a fresh set of clothes. She wanted to look her best.

As she brushed her hair, Mikan remembered that she had _never_ been so worried to see Natsume, nor had she ever prepared herself just to meet him. This was different, and she didn't like it one bit... but did a crush _really_ have such an effect on one single person? If Natsume was like her, then maybe he liked her back, or maybe he liked someone else?

Mikan set the brush down and sighed, sitting in front of the mirror as she stared at her reflection just like she had done when she was under the love spell. Who _was_ this girl sitting in front of her, nervous and trying to look more apropriate for a _guy_? This wasn't Mikan, this was someone else.

Had the Flower Faerie kingdom changed her? Mikan was worried, not knowing what to do. Then a knock came from the door, and Misaki stepped in, smiling towards Mikan who looked back at her friend.

"Oh, you look nice... let me guess, Natsume?" Misaki asked knowingly. Mikan wondered how Misaki knew, and the older female laughed as she closed Mikan's door behind her."It's no surprise, seeing as you're hopelessly in love with him."

"How do you _know_ this stuff?" Mikan cried as Misaki sat herself down onto Mikan's bed, grinning.

"I'm a bit older than you, and I've been through this kind of stuff before hand, Mikan, so it's easy to figure it out. Anyway, those who are in love are blind, whilst the ones who observe the love are all-seeing and knowledgable. Aoi tends to use a phrase like that all the time." Misaki explained as Mikan sighed, facing Misaki fully and shrugging.

"I don't know what's happening to me! I never used to care about my appearence around Natsume! I think the Flower Faerie Kingdom has changed me!" Mikan cried out as Misaki alughed, shaking her head.

"No it hasn't, I assure you, Mikan. You've just realised that you love Natsume, and you want to impress him. When I started crushing on Tsubasa, I tried _so_ hard to get his attention." Misaki explained. Mikan listened intently, hoping to find out some more information on what to do. "I dressed differently, wore some disgusting perfume that I hated and even practiced spells I had no interest in, and then finally Tsubasa told me to stop changing myself because he liked the old me better." Misaki beamed as Mikan became confused.

"The old you?" she asked, trying to figure out the question. Misaki sighed. Sadly, Mikan hadn't gotten any smarter during her stay in the Wizarding Kingdom.

"Myself, the me I am now... the me who always hits Tsubasa and calls him an idiot, the me who studies Fairyology. The _real_ me. Sometimes, Mikan, it's better to stay just as you are, because then you can find the guy who really likes you for you. So you don't have to try and make yourself look more presentable, because I think that Natsume prefers the real you." Misaki told her, and Mikan smiled, nodding as Misaki went to hug her friend, then remembered the reason to as why she'd come in to see Mikan.

"Oh yes! Someone's here to see you, they're waiting in the living room." Misaki trilled happily, and skipped towards the door.

"Misaki?" Mikan called, and Misaki stopped in her tracks, turning as she looked at Mikan with a smile,

"Yes?" she asked, and Mikan then smiled back, standing up.

"Before I went away, you told me that a week isn't long enough to fall in love with someone. I think you're wrong." Mikan whispered as Misaki blinked. She turned fully and smiled, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, yeah?" she said, a questioning tone edging her voice. Mikan nodded, suddenly beaming happily, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah... because during that week, I found out that I love Natsume... so really, a week is all it takes to fall in love with someone... to know you love him. Being away gave me to think about everything, and throughout that week, I realised how much I missed my home,a nd how much I missed my friends. But I also found out that I missed Natsume so much more. And that's how I fell in love." she explained quietly as Misaki nodded, smiling.

"I know... you find out some time in your life, but you don't need to wait forever... you need to tell him, and even if he rejects your love, just be happy for him, Mikan." Misaki whispered as Mikan nodded.

"I know... because he's important, and so is his happiness. Whatever happens, he will never see my smile falter, and he'll never see me cry." Mikan promised. Misaki raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe Mikan, but she pretended to, and chuckled.

"Good to hear. Now come on! Your visitor'll get imaptient if you don't hurry!" Misaki called, and took Mikan's hand in hers, and the two girls rushed out of Mikan's bedroom, jogging towards the living room area of the cottage, and Mikan gasped when she saw an Angel winged faerie sitting on the couch, sipping honey rose tea.

"Mom!?" Mikan cried, her voice high and squeaky as Yuka looked up, gasping. Her eyes then widened when she spotted Mikan's wings, and the cup of honey rose tea fell out of her hands and onto the ground. Yuka held out her arms and ran towards Mikan, tears in her eyes.

"Mikan! My beautiful little girl, my Mikan!" she wailed as Mikan cried as well, suddenly folded beneath her mothers arms as Yuka held Mikan there, sobbing as Mikan clutched the back of her gown.

"Mom... I've missed you." she whispered as Yuka rocked her daughter gently, smiling through her tears as she kissed the top of Mikan's head. She soon pulled Mikan away, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, and then looked Mikan up and down, breathing in.

"You bloomed... again." Yuka whispered as Mikan nodded, then spun around so that her mother could see her wings fully. Yuka gasped, a hand to her mouth as she stared at her daughters' wings of Light, glowing brightly, especially when the sun hit it through the windows.

"My goodness... how did this happen!?" Yuka cried, and Mikan turned back to face her mother fully, sighing.

"I don't really understand either, but it has something to do with accepting my true self, and my true home... I was so clouded by my desires to be accepted by another race of faeries to see that I was already home. But then I told everyone that I wasn't a faerie on the inside, and then I tried to restore my wings... but they turned out like this. I obtained Elemental wings, mom!" Mikan whispered as she clutched her mothers' hands. Yuka just stared at her daughter in disbelief, then pulled her back into her arms.

"I'm just glad you're safe." she whispered, her head buried in Mikan's shoulder. "I was so frightened when I heard that you had been in danger, and of all the things to do, you had to give up your own life! How could you put yourself in such danger!?" Yuka's head snapped up, and she looked rather sad and angry at the dsame time. Mikan felt guilty, but Yuka smiled warmly and shook her head.

"How reckless you are... it reminds me of your father. He would do anything to help those he loved. No wonder I see so much of him when I look at you." Yuka whispere,d then hugged Mikan again, even tighter as Misaki and Tsubasa stared at each other, smiling.

Tsubasa then tapped Yuka on the shoulder, and both mother and daughter turned to stare at him,

"If I may intrude, Mikan, Mikan's mother, Mikan produced a piece of magic that brought out her wings." Tsubasa started. Mikan looked startled, and her face showed it,

"A piece of magic? Really!?" she sounded surprised, and Tsubasa nodded. Misaki looked proud as she watched Mikan and Yuka. Yuka, of course, was the most surprised. Mikan had told her nothing about magic, not even in letters or small visits. She turned to Mikan, staring at her.

"Is it true? You've been learning magic?" she whispered. Mikan bit her lip, then nodded slowly.

"Yes... I've lived here for over a year... I'm allowed to use magic because I am officially a part of this kingdom... it's my home." she explained as Yuka stared at Mikan momentarily, then sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She then turned back to Tsubasa,

"What magic was this that she produced, then?" she asked, and Tsubasa grinned, and brought out a ball of light. Yuka questioned it. She had never seen Wizard magic, so it was a little intriguing.

"Your daughter produced a ball of light, but when she threw it into the air, she produced the 'Light of Truth' which only appears when a person, or a faerie in Mikan's case, fully accepts themselves, and realises who they reall are. Mikan realised that she was never a faerie really, but something else... she realised that she was an Elemental Faerie." Tsubasa told them, and Yuka and Mikan stood in silence. Yuka then stared at Mikan, then back at Tsubasa.

"But there's no Elemental blood in our family! I've checked!" she cried out, but Misaki stepped forward, holding Tsubasa's arm and smiling.

"You can't trace back all your ancestors. There have been cases of faeries marrying angels, right? Hence your bloodline. What if one of your ancestors loved a Wizard? A baby born from a Wizard and a faerie is sure to make a child with wings and magic, the magic and wings just grow stronger through the years. There's a chance that you and Mikan are part Wizard... or maybe the Light of Truth just showed who Mikan really was. There are so many reasons to as why Mikan turned out the way she did, but right now that doesn't matter... because she's herself. She's shown her true wings." Misaki smiled as Yuka stood there, then fully turned to Mikan, looked at her wings again, and sighed.

"It's far too much for a mother to take in... it's like yesterday you were there in the palace garden, with me, and I was telling you not to care about what others said about your wings... and now look at you. You're all grown up. You have beautiful wings, and a person who loves you... my pixie princess isn't here anymore." Yuka whispered, and Mikan watched as the tears spilled down Yuka's cheeks, and her mother looked down for a second, then looked back up and smiled gently.

"Insteaed I see a faerie wizard who's all grown up... I don't even see my princess anymore. I just see _you_... all grown up. My little girl has gone." she said quietly. Mikan closed her eyes, trying to ward the tears away, but she couldn't help but cry. Her mother hadn't seen her change, she hadn't watched Mikan grow into the faerie she had become. She hadn't even watched from the sidelines... Yuka hadn't watched her daughter bloom, not even the first time.

Mikan then rested her hand on Yuka's shoulder as her mother cried, and tried to give her mother a warm smile.

"I'm still Mikan." she whispered, "I'm still your daughter... I'm just an Elemental princess, now. I'm still your little girl, and I always will be." she then wrapped her arms aroudn Yuka, and a warm light enveloped them both as Yuka sniffed and cried into Mikan's shoulder, clutching Mikan tightly to her as Mikan looked up at the ceiling.

It was then that she realised how quickly time could slip away, and if she didn't tell Natsuem her feelings, then she would lose the chance to ever tell him, just like her mother had lost the chance to see her daughter turn into an adult...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Aren't you going to welcome Mikan back, Natsume?" Aoi asked her brother as she walked into his room, arms folded. Aoi was wearing her best dress, as everyone was celebrating Mikan's return in the Grotto. The party was a masque, and sure enough, Aoi had a mask in her hand.

"Why bother? It's not really me she wants to see, is it?" he asked as Aoi rolled her eyes, and sat on the window seat beside her brother, staring him in the eyes sternly. He stared back, then turned to look out the window, where he could see people walking around the streets, dressed in masks with faerie wings attached to their backs, all looking merry and cheerful.

"Oh, Natsume, don't be so pessimistic! Of course Mikan wants to see you, you're her friend!" Aoi cried. Natsume's look changed from stubborn to stormy, and Aoi knew that she had said the wrong thing.

"Friend, huh? That's all I am, really." he muttered. Aoi growled, then stomped towards another window in Natsume's large bedroom. Natsume watched his sister as she walked back towards him, holding something. She then showed him the rose in the vial.

"_Look_ at it!" she snapped, so Natsume looked. He saw the rose that Mikan had given him, still in full bloom.

"It's that rose. So what?" he muttered. Aoi sighed, then shoved the rose under Natsume's nose. He had no choice but to look closer, and he saw that a petal was missing.

"One of the petals won't come back... I think there's something that must be done to return it. Maybe there's a weight upon Mikan's heart." she explained. Natsume then looked confused, and took the vial from his sisters' hands.

"And this has something to do with me because..?" he asked. Aoi wondered how her brother could be so smart, yet so blind to how Mikan felt about him. He was a true idiot.

"Idiot! It has _everything_ to do with you! Can't you see that Mikan cares for you, and you won't even go to her welcome back party!? She wants you there, Natsume... but you're willing to just throw everything away like that." she said to him quietly, snapping her fingers together. Aoi then stormed off as Natsume watched her, then looked down at the rose. He lifted it up, and in the dim evening sun, the glass vial sparkeled gently.

Would he go to the party, or wouldn't he...

"Wow, this place is amazing! Mikan, you never told me that the Grotto was so pretty!" Yuka cried as she and Mikan stood in the middle. They were both wearing masks, Mikan's gold with glitter, and Yuka's silver with glitter and sapphires. Yuka was amazed, but not as amazed as Mikan. Even though the brunette had been in the Grotto countless times, it still amazed her each time.

But she knew it would be better if she had been with Natsume and her mother, not just Yuka.

"I know... it's beautiful." she whispered. She had been looking for Natsume for nearly an hour, and hadn't seen him anywhere. She had seen Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka and Hotaru, who all welcomedher back (even though Tsubasa and Misaki had already welcomed her back when she returned to the cottage) and even Nobara had shown up, amazing most of the Wizards with her wings. Yuka was also a hit, as her Angel wings were out and wide open like Nobara's.

"Mikan, there you are! It wasn't easy to find you in this crowd of winged Wizards... Holy Merlin, your wings!" cried Aoi the minute she saw Mikan's wings. Mikan turned and smiled. She had been getting a lot of wide eyed looks from her friends and other wizards, because before she had left, she had had pixie wings, and she had suddenly returned with wings of light.

Aoi was at a loss for words.

"H... how... what, who... what!?" she cried, and Mikan laughed, shaking her head.

"Long story, I'll have to tell you another time... oh, Aoi, this is my mom... mom, this is Aoi, the princess if the Wizarding Kingdom. She's the younger sister of Natsume. Do you remember him?" Mikan asked. Yuka nodded, smiling.

"The handsome boy who came to rescue you from the Faerie Kingdom... of course I remember him, Mikan. Hello there, princess Aoi. I am Mikan's mother, Yuka. The kingdom is lovely." she complimented as Aoi smiled, nodding,

"Please, call me Aoi, and thank you... Mikan, can I have a word with you?" she asked, and Mikan nodded. Yuka smiled and walked off to view more of the Grotto as Aoi took Mikan by the hand and took her to the side.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" Mikan asked, then looked around, "And where is Natsume, he was supposed to be here earlier!" she stated as Aoi sighed, looking aggrivated.

"That's what I need to tell you. He's refusing to come." she told Mikan, and ikan's eyes widened.

"What, why!? I need to talk to him! He saved my neck back there, I need to owe him thanks!" Mikan cried as Aoi sighed, shaking her head.

"He's way too stubborn, he thinks that you don't like him anymore... he needs time alone, I think." Aoi stated. Mikan was beginning to get up upset, and Aoi didn't want Mikan to cry, not at her welcome back party. "You can talk to him tomorrow."

"But I want to tell him tonight! If I don't, I don't think I can tell him! I need to see him _now_... if I don't, I won't have anymore courage." Mikan whispered as Aoi stood there, not knowing what to do. She then remembered the rose, and stared at Mikan.

"Does this have something to do with you blooming fully again?" she asked as Mikan blinked, then shrugged.

"I... I guess so. I don't think that I can grow any more until I get an answer from him." Mikan whispered, and Aoi nodded. Then she smiled,

"Go to the palace. You should talk to him. He might speak if it's just the two of you together," Aoi smiled as Mikan blinked, then thought about it before nodding, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Aoi. You always know how to help. You're a good sister, and a great friend." Mikan whispered as Aoi smiled. Mikan then turned and ran off, out of the entrance. Aoi sighed and pressed her back against the wall. Suddenly, a tall man walked up to her in a black mask and smiled,

"She's right, you know... you're great in many ways." he stated as Aoi smiled, then wrapped her arms around the tall man's neck before lifting his mask, and staring into Youichi's teal eyes.

"You have to say that, Youichi." Aoi said with a smile, then she kissed him gently and sighed, "After all, we're going to be married." she then kissed him again as Youichi grinned. Aoi then hugged him tightly, smiling to herself.

She just hoped that Mikan and Natsume would find their happy endings soon...

-------*****-------  
-------*****-------

"Idiot..." Natsume mumbled as he stared at the rose that Mikan had given him over a year ago. He wondered why she had chosen the flower faerie prince over _him_. Sure, that fruity guy was nice and all that, and he had his own kingdom, but so did Natsume... but then again, he _wasn't_ that nice to Mikan, in fact, he was terrible to her. No wonder she'd chosen someone else.

Natsume sighed, then sat upright when he heard a small 'tap' on his window, and he jumped from his bed, going to see what it was. He blinked when he saw nothing there, then stepped back when something small, rounded and dark his his window.

A pebble.

Natsume upened the window and stuck his head out, looking down to see who it was, when a pebble was suddenly slammed into his face. He reeled back, seething,a nd heard a loud, unforgettable gasp. Seconds later, Mikan was in front of the window, her eyes wide.

"Natsume, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen! Are you okay?" she cried, flying through the window as Natsume glared at her, his hand on his forehead. He then wondered why she hadn't flown to the window in the first place.

"Idiot... that hurt!" he snapped. Mikan looked sorry, and bit her lip. Natsume then took his hand from his forehead, and stared at Mikan. "Why didn't you fly up and knock on the window? That would have hurt a little less." he hissed. Mikan shrugged.

"Pebbles seemed like a good idea, and anyway." Mikan got another pebble, and threw it at his head. Natsume glared at her, wondering why she'd done that, because it was clearly purposeful. "I wanted to do _that!_ What were you thinking, not coming to welcome me back!? I was waiting for you, Natsume!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl! I can come along if I want or not, and I chose not... you don't need me there, anyway. You have your _Faerie prince_ now. I don't want him to get jealous when I stand next to you," he said in a rather bitter voice. Mikan's cheeks flushed red, and she wondered what on earth Natsume was going on about.

"Wh-what are you saying!? Kaname has nothing to do with this, Natsume! And why would he get jealous?" she asked. Natsume wondered how dense Mikan could be.

"Let me spell it out for you, dust brain; You're his _fiancé,_ meaning you can not, and will not, frollick about with another man. Got that?" he snapped. Mikan blinked, and then suddenly started to giggle, shaking her head. Natsume wondered what she was laughing about, because this was _not_ a laughing matter.

"What's so funny?" he asked darkly, and Mikan stopped giggling, but her cheeks were still pink.

"_You_! You got it all wrong... I'm not Kaname's fiancé... didn't you know that I was intoxicated by a love potion?" she asked him gently. Natsume shrugged, then stared at Mikan's bright, vibrant wings.

"What about those? You must've needed _something_ to gain them." he muttered as Mikan blinked, then realised that he was talking about her wings, and she smiled.

"I grew this wings with the intention of restoring them to their former pixie state, but... I kinda opened my heart a bit more. I revealed myself to be a Wizard and no longer a faerie. And what's a faerie and wizard make?" she asked him in a whisper as Natsume blinked,

"An elemental faerie," he muttered. Mikan nodded, then suddenly wrapped her arms around Natsume's shoulders and sighed, breathing in deeply.

"If I wanted to be with Kaname, my wings wouldn't be like this... but I like someone else. No, wait... I kinda love him, but I'm scared that he won't like me back." she muttered. Natsume stiffened. She liked someone _else?_ Okay, he could handle someone who wasn't in his kingdom, but if this guy was another wizard... well, he'd just blow a fuse and a volcano, too.

"Why would he not like you back? You may be an idiot, and you're not really the sort of person to make a wife," Natsume started, and Mikan gave him a stern look, pushing him away gentle as she frowned. He then continued, "But you're kinda... nice, I guess, and tolerable. You're always _happy_ and you've got an okay smile... whoever you like is lucky, I guess."

Mikan then beamed, and jumped towards Natsume, bowling him over as she hugged him, smiling and stopping her crush's breathing. Natsume struggled to pull her away, and when he finally did, he coughed and spluttered for breath,

"Oh... sorry, but you made me happy. You've never said anything like that to me, even if it isn't that nice and it's blunt, it's still sweet of you... but what I really wanted to say was," Mikan was then cut off by Natsume, who was staring at her intently.

"Who's the guy you like? Is he a wizard?" he asked. Mikan blinked, and realised that Natsume didn't know it was _him_. She nodded slowly,

"Yeah, but he's great! I really really like him! In fact, he's right in..." she was then cut off again. Natsume was getting jealous, she had only just started to see it, and it was quite cute to see Natsume so flustered.

"Maybe you should go to him, then... before someone else gets his hand." he muttered, and stood up, brushing off invisible dust as Mikan sat there. She blinked, and then realised that she was crying. She gasped, shaking her head, and gulped.

"Natsume, please, listen." she whispered, but he was walking away. Mikan sat there, then saw a pebble on the floor and picked it up. She stood, pebble in hand, and held her arm high,

"Natsume, listen to me!" she screamed, and with a powerful throw, hurtled the pebble towards him, and it slammed into the back of his head, bouncing back off again. Natsume stood there for a minute, then cursed under his breath and turned to glare at Mikan.

She then ran towards him, and threw her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips to his.

Mikan's wings started to glow brighter and fill the both of them with a warmth that was indescribable. Natsume closed his eyes, forgetting his anger towards Mikan and starting to wonder just _why_ she was kissing him, but that didn't matter, she was _kissing_ him!

After a few seconds, Mikan pulled away, her cheeks dark red as she smiled, looking up at Natsume with those pretty eyes of hers, brighter than he had ever seen her.

"Idiot... I love you. Why would I want someone else when I have my prince by my side?... Why would I give up my life to save yours if I didn't love you so much?" she asked gently, taking one hand in hers as Natsume blinked, then tried to think of something to say to her, but he was at a loss for words. She liked _him_.

It was all he could do to contain himself from jumping for joy. He contained himself, though, and stood there, staring at Mikan.

"Are you sure?" he then asked in a quiet voice. Mikan nodded, then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Of course! I've never been surer! Kaname was never going to be the right prince for me, and this is my home as well as yours." she whispered as Natsume blinked,

"But what about the flower kingdom? You've always wanted to be there." he muttered. Mikan smiled, then hugged him tightly and sighed, breathing in deeply.

"I thought I did, but if I lived there, I'd miss you so much... I can't be without you." Mikan then stopped hugging Natsume, and held his hand in hers tightly, starting to drag him down the halls, smiling. "Anyway, we need to go to the party. Everyone'll be wondering where I am." she smiled, and started to run as Natsume followed.

Not even in his dreams did he think that this would happen, Mikan, that stupid little pixie he had once known, the one he had met in a field of flowers, never had he thought that he would fall in love with her, and that she would return his love...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I hope y'all liked it! I think it's okay, but it's not perfect... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you review, because I get so happy when someone reviews the story I am writing/have written. Anywhoo, thanks for reading, love you all!!!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_****_


	15. It Started With Once Upon A Time

**The Pixie Princess**

Love prevails! Natsume finally has Mikan in his arms, and Mikan finally realised that she loves Natsume. Now all they need is a wedding... A WEDDING!? What about Natsume's coronation? When will Natsume and Mikan finally have kids, and can the Wizarding and Faerie Kingdoms finally be brought together again by an act of marriage between a soon-to-be Wizard King and a Once-Upon-A-Time Pixie Princess? NXM

DISCLAIMED! We all know it had to happen sometime... *sniff*

Last chapter! Chapter 15, and it's finishing TODAY! Are y'all happy or are y'all ecstatic!? FINALLY they're TOGETHER!!! This is SUCH a canon, perfect, cliche story... Che...

Song Inspiration: **Other Side of Me - Miley Cyrus** AND **Just Like You - Miley Cyrus** (I own nothing, I SWEAR TO GAWD!)

Please keep smiling and reading many of the wonderful stories here on , but don't me mean! Meanness is SOOOO not PRETTAY!

Have a fun read! YEI!

**Chapter Fifteen:** **It Started With Once Upon A Time...**

"So you two finally got together? About time!" Tsubasa grinned as he and Misaki stared at Natsume and Mikan, the two sudden love-birds, holding hands and turning dark red under this sudden interrogation by their supposed friends.

"You _knew_!?" Natsume roared, and Tsubasa swiftly dodged a flying punch as he laughed hard whilst Misaki smirked, then flapped a hand. Natsume stood still, but he was glaring daggers at Tsubasa, who was probably concocting some form of joke in his head about dim-witted lovers who didn't know about their feelings until it was too late.

"Of course we did, Natsume... you and Mikan were always flirting with each other," she grinned dangerously, and Natsume wondered if he dared to burn her hair? Mikan then interrupted with a gasp,

"I never _flirted!_ I don't even know how to flirt!" she cried out loudly, and Misaki gave a small chuckle, then put a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"You don't have to know, you just did it without knowing... anyway, everyone kind of knew that you two liked each other... we read the signs, saw how much you teased each other and how much time you spent together, especially when it was just the two of you. Even Aoi knew, and she's the youngest!" Misaki cried as Natsume snorted, rolling his eyes. Mikan blinked, staring at him.

"Oh! That saying she had... the weird one... about others observing whilst we don't know? Was that about us?" Mikan asked as Misaki nodded, and Tsubasa folded his arms triumphantly. Natsume glared at him harder, and evern growled a little.

"Yep! You two took a long time to realise your feelings, though! We were getting a bit bored of it, to be honest... but it all worked out in the end, right?" Tsubasa asked as Mikan slowly nodded, then looked down at her hand wrapped in Natsume's, and she blushed lightly.

Natsume noticed this.

"What's wrong with you? Are you getting a fever?" he asked, snapping at his words a little as Mikan's eyes widened and she shook her head. Misaki and Tsubasa couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Oh, how clueless!" chortled Misaki. Natsume swung a glare at her, but Misaki and Tsubasa continued to laugh. Natsume looked at Mikan, an eyebrow arched. He was kinda confused, but Mikan wasn't. Not at all. Now she knew just _why_ she and Natsume hadn't realised their feelings for each other sooner. They were both just a clueless as each other...

"What are you looking at, Dust for Brains?" Natsume then snapped, and Mikan blushed again, but shook her head and smiled, tightening the grip held on Natsume's hand, and she stood closer to him.

"Nothing... I'm just happy to be here... with you." she whispered, and Natsume's ears turned a bright shade of red as Mikan giggled. Even if he was the prince of gloomyness and fire, he was still cute in his own way.

"Whatever." he muttered as both Tsubasa and his wife grinned from ear to ear. Well, this was sure to be the start of a beautiful, embarrasingly cute relationship between the Pixie Princess and the Soon-To-Be-King of the Wizarding Kingdom...

"Oh, Natsume, my _son!~_ You're back!" the King sing-songed the second Natsume walked through the palace doors with Mikan in tow. Mikan swore that she heard Natsume growl under his breath a little. Well, his father _was_ a little forward...

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here." Natsume muttered to himself, loud enough for his father and Mikan to hear, of course. His father smiled happily, then suddenly spotted Mikan, and swooped upon her.

"Oh, Little Princess, there you are! How was your trip to the Flower Fairy Kingdom, may I ask? Did you enjoy your week? Did time just simply _fly_ by?" he asked, then started to laugh at his own pun as both Mikan and Natsume cringed. Oh, boy. She'd have to live with that for the rest of her life, now...

"Erm, it was fin, your Majesty, a little... different, but it was just fine." she mumbled, struggling to find another word other than 'fine' as Natsume stared at her, then glowered at the thought of Mikan even stepping one _foot_ out of the Wizarding Kingdom again. He didn't want her to disappear ever again ifhe could help it.

"Oh, how fabulous! Now..." the King turned back to Natsume abrubtly, smiling from ear to ear. "What is so important that you had to request me via the guards? You could have asked me yourself, in person." the King stated as Natsume stared up at his father, and then suddenly lifted his and Mikan's hands into the air, clasped tightly together.

Mikan could not hide the redness rising in her cheeks.

The King stared at the enclosed hands, at the entwined fingers, and then at Mikan's beet red face and Natsume's permanent, trade-mark stern and dark look that swept across his entire face. Howeever, he seemed a lot calmer, and a little happier, too...

And then Natsume put their hands down as he prepared for sudden happiness from his demented father...

"Oh _my son! _How wonderful, how beautiful! I always _knew_ that you two would one day be together! Oh my, where are the invites, where are the candle sticks? This calls for a _CELEBRATION!~"_ the king cried happily, trying to catch Natsuem in an expected hug, but Natsume dodgedswiftly and turned, Mikan turning with him, suddenly finding herself trying to keep up with Natsume as he walked away from his overly happy father. He was walking _very_ fast, and it was evident that it was because he was trying to run away from his father.

Mikan couldn't help but giggle, and Natsume turned his head to stare at her, his eyes cold.

"Don't be angry with him... it was your decision, remember. Anyway, he would have found out eventually, what with the sudden commotion of our friends, or you _sister..._" Mikan muttered. Natsume shrugged his answer, and continued walking, Mikan's hand in his tightly, and she continued to follow him, but thankfully he was going a lot slower.

"Whatever." he answered gruffly, thwen came to a halt again and narrowed his eyes to what was in front of him. Mikan blinked, looked at Natsume, then at the scene that was right in front of her, and her mouth dropped open. There was Aoi, Natsume's sister and her friend, with another man, a very tall man, with glittering ilver hair, and they were _kissing!_

"Wow, Aoi got further than us... and she's younger!" Mikan whispered, surprised as Natsume rolled his eyes. He was more concerned with the fact that his sister was _kissing_ Youichi, a boy, who was probably just like the other guys who went after his younger sister, except...

Except Aoi _liked_ this one. She had never shown any interest in boys before, just like Mikan, and then suddenly a gardener, a normal, regular wizard with no status at all, comes along and she's head over heels. At least he was better than Kaname, thought Natsume, because Kaname... he was no good for either Mikan nor Aoi, he would _never_ let any of _his_ girls near him again.

"Natsume? Are you okay?" Mikan then whispered, waving a hand in his face slwoly as he blinked, and gave one last look at Aoi and Youichi, embracing romantically, then turned to Mikan and stared her in the eyes, his gaze never wavering as Mikan looked back up at him, a little intimidated, a little confused, and a little bit flushed in the cheeks. "N-Natsume?" she repeated, her voice caught in her throat.

Why was he staring at her so intensely? Did she have something on her face.

"I'm not romantic." he started, and Mikan's eyes panned out a little. She didn't really understand Natsume, he was so confusing. and this moment was no less confusing than many other times Mikan had had a conversation with Natsume that made her feel a little dumber than she was already.

"So?" was all she could answer with. Natsume sucked in his breath, and he put his hands on her shoulders, and squeezed gently.

"I don't... hug or act all sickly sweet or anything like that." he muttered. Mikan blinked, then slowly let her eyes drift towards Aoi and Youichi, so sweetly wrapped around each other, romantic, fluffy and wonderfully sweet. She realised just what Natsume was getting at.

"Natsume, you don't need to be--" she began, but he cut her off, and dropped his hands from her shoulders, staring right at her, directly and intensely like he always did.

"I'm cold and I push people away... I hate letting people in... I can't provide you with lovey dovey affection, or satisfaction." he muttered. Mikan smiled gently, shaking her head. Natsume was _hopeless_.

"Natsume... you're simply _hopeless_." she breathed, and he narrowed his eyes at her before reeling backwards when Mikan threw her arms around his neck suddenly, and she laughed airily, "You provide me with _everything_... I love you for you, not because you're all sickingly gooey and gushy with me. I just want you to be you, Natsume... and you want me to be me, the stupid, loud, air-headed and overly excited Mikan Sakura, right?" she asked gently. Natsume stood there, thinking as he stared at Mikan, thne slowly nodded.

"Yes." he muttered, and Mikan smiled as natsume took her hand gently in his, and steered her towards the exit of the palace. He didn't want to be near his eccentric father, who was talking to a few guards about an up-coming ceremony for Natsume, who hadn't agreed to _anything_ as stupid as a ceremony. Mikan followed him through the royal garden to the large iron gates, which opened before them, and the two walked hand in hand through the streets of the Twon Centre.

"Where are we going, Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly, wondering why Natsume was steering her away from the palace. She thought that they would talk to his father, tell him of their plans. Wait, what plans? Natsume had not discussed anything with her at all. Nothing about their future together. He had just held her hand, showed it to his father and then agreed that he wanted to keep Mikan the way she was.

If anything, that was a bit disappointing; Natsume was supposed to propose to her, hold her close and kiss her lovingly when she said yes. She thought that he would be romantic about it and then take her to the gortto before they told everyone of their plans.

But he didn't. He just strolled through the Twon with her as she followed, wondering where they were going. Mikan soon realised where they were heading, though, because they had passed the gates that were the entry and exit to the Wizarding Kingdom, and the two soon came across a field of flowers.

The field of flowers where they had first met. Mikan gasped, smiling as she let go of Natsume's hand and started to run around, smelling the flowers and staring at all the beautiful colours as the sun poured over them, but from where Natsume was standing, light emulated all around Mikan, and her wings glittered with a brilliant glow, and he could see how much she had grown throughout that year and a half they had spent together. Mikan had surely grown, and she was becoming a woman.

He then walked up to Mikan, who had seen a butterfly and was trying to catch it with all her might. She lifted her hands in the air, waving them about frantically as the butterfly flitted about in front of Mikan playfully, not letting her get close enough to him. Natsume was the reminded of that first day he had met Mikan Sakura, that carefree princess who was from the Faerie Kingdom, who ran away to be herself, and to around the things she loved the most;

The Flowers, the sun, and the freedom. The things she had always loved, and the things that she would always love.

And the he saw it; as she was playing in that field of flowers, her long chestnut coloured hair flowing behind her and then whipping in her face when she turned and smiled towards her, he saw that glow of light that had always been there, but he had just been too blind to see it. He saw an angel, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with... the girl he truly loved.

Natsume walked slowly through the field of flowers, towards Mikan as she ran after the butterfly. He caught her by the arm before she could run off again, and she turned to look at him, and saw that once again, Natsume was staring at her intensely. She blushed instantly, wondering what was going to happen;

"Mikan..." Natsume started, and she sighed,

"I know, I know.. 'You're such a dust brain!' right?" she beamed, giggling at the gruff voice she had put on, trying to sound like Natsume as he stared at her, then smirked a little. Mikan became confused, wondering why he was smirking.

"Not at all." he began, and Mikan's eyes widened. He wasn't calling her dust brained? That was a bit out of the ordinary, for Natsume, "But I need to tell you... no, ask you of something." he started as Mikan raised an eyebrow. Natsume thought for a ,moment, then dropped Mikan's arm and started to rustle around in the flowers. She blinked, watching him as he took a small flower, then handcrafted it into something else before putting a spell on it and showing it to Mikan, who stared at it.

"What is it?" she asked gently as he held his hand open for her to see, and Mikan picked it up, lifting it to the sunlight, and her eyes widened when she realised what it was;

"A ring." Natsume claimed, and Mikan turned her head sharply to look at Natsume, eyes wide and round as he took the ring from her, then took her hand in his gently, and held it up as she let her other hand clamp over her moutnh in shock. She knew what he was going to do, and she didn't think that he _would_ do it, especially standing there, the place they first met, the field of flowers.

The most romantic, beautiful place. The place Mikan would remember forever, where she had met and been proposed to by Natsume, her prince.

"Marry me?" he then whispered, and placed the daisy ring on Mikan's small finger as her eyes welled up. She couldn't believe it, and neither could Natsume; he had _proposed_ to her, so romantically...

Natsume breathed in, still awaiting her answer. Of course, he feared the worst; she could always reject him, and of course he'd be crushed, but this was Mikan, and she wouldn't... would she?

"So... will you?" he muttered, his ears still acheing as Mikan gulped, staring at the hand that held hers so gently, so wonderfully. She couldn't think of a better fit, and she knew that if she didn't say yes, she would be a fool among fools, because she had pined for him, wished to be with him, and to throw it all away would be just plain stupid...

"Yes." she whispered , and Natsume breathed a sigh of relief, thankful. He was ready to let go of her hand when Mikan stopped him, and clutched his hand tightly in hers, smiling as he gave her a small, light smile back. Mikan felt so happy, standing there, with the man she loved, in a field that was so memorable and wonderful, holding his hand in hers, with a ring on her finger...

"Kiss me." she whispered, and leaned up to Natsume, letting go of his hand and holding his face in her palms as they kissed, standing there in a field full of flowers whilst butterflies flew and the sun started to set in the sky, and the two embraced, happy as they stood together, holding one another in each others' arms...

_It had all started with that story book beginning of 'Once Upon A Time', and continued with a lot of difficulties, where we had to face our own challenges. Crushes, love, jealousy and heartbreak... we had to go through all that, and much more. But because we endured we, we got there. We got to that last chapter. We got to our 'Happily Ever After'..._

_Or is it just the beginning?_

-------*****-------

"I knew she'd amount to something..." Sumire whispered to herself, staring at a photograph she had been sent through Air-Mail. Koko then walked in, wondering who Sumire was talking to, only to find her standing alone, smiling.

"What's that, honey?" Koko asked, walking up to Sumire and kissing her cheek. Koko and Sumire, King and Queen of the Faerie Kingdom, had been blissfully married for thriteen years. Sumire was a well-liked Queen and successfully ran the kingdom alongside her caring, but a little irritating, husband, whom she loved dearly.

"Juts a letter... from the Princess." she smiled as Koko sat down, eyes wide. He rested his hands on his knee's.

"_That_ Princess?" he asked as Sumire nodded, and walked towards him. She held out the letter and photo, showing him as he scanned the piece of paper, then stared at the photo. He couldn't help but smile and let out a little chuckle.

"Well, I'll be... she really did find her place, didn't she?" he asked as Sumire nodded, then sighed as she stared at the photo of Mikan, the princess who once had pixie wings but now had the wings of light, and beside the smiling faerie stood an angry looking man who had been forced to wear a crown on his head whilst three small children were sitting on his lap, grinning madly up at the camera. Two of them were without wings, but one of them, a little girl who looked exactly like her mother, sported pixie wings, small but bright, and beside them were another couple; a silver haired lad and a dark haired girl, who was carrying a bundle in her arms, and then an older man who put his fingers behind the young King's head to give him rabbit ears.

She definately looked happy, and Sumire was glad of that. Mikan deserved to be happy; she had been through enough grief in her youth,a dn it was a good thing that her happy ending had come along for her, even if it _was_ in the Wizarding Kingdom.

"She really grew up, didn't she?" Sumire whispered, placing the letter and photo as she walked towards the window, watching the sun set as Koko stood up and walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling as he hugged his wife. She placed her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Then before long, the couple walked away when the sun finally went to sleep, and all that was left in the room was the letter...

_**A Field Filled With Flowers**_

_Once upon a time, a little princess was born. However, just like her mother, she was cursed with the wings of a Pixie. Growing up, she had a hard life, for her grandfather wished for her to grow her Princess Wings and to take over the throne like his son had done, her father. However this little princess could not grow her Princess Wings, and so she was made fun of by many of the other faeries within the kingdom because of her Pixie Wings. But this never bothered the little princess, for she was happy with her wings. She loved them, but she did wish for acceptence from the kingdom and her grandfather.  
One day when she was sixteen the little princess was out in a field of flowers after running away. Her grandfather had locked her up, and she did not like this, so decided to leave for one day of peace, away from the ridicules of others and away from her grandfathers' training for her to become a Princess Winged faerie. The little princess loved the field of flowers so much, for she always thought flowers were precious and treasured them. But on that very day she met new friends. She was found by four Wizards who had decided to take a walk; one female Wizard studying Fairyology, and three male Wizards, one being the son of a Duke, and one being the Prince of the Wizarding Kingdom. These people did not make fun of the little pricness' wings, not even the one who knew it wasn't correct for a faerie to have pixie wings at sixteen. They all accepted her, and so the little princess felt happy, so happy that she presented the prince with a rosebud that she had covered in Pixie Dust, meaning that it would live forever.  
On her return to her palace, the little princess was scolded, and that was when she decided she did not want to be in a kingdom where she was not accepted by the people and her grandfather. So, she ran away, leaving a note to her dear mother. The little princess left for the Wizarding Kingdom, where she stayed with the girl she had met in the field of flowers. There she stayed, accepted by a kingdom different to her own, where no one had seen a pixie winged faerie before, and yet they accepted her. There she felt at peace, at home, and she realised how truly happy she was.  
Then, on the night of the Wizard Prince's seventeenth birthday, the little princess had found something; the prince had let the small rose bud she had given him bloom into a beautiful rose. This had surprised her, for he had been cruel and cold to her, and she had taunted him and made him angry, so she did not know why he had let the rose bloom so beautifully. She confronted him, and realised that he considered her his friend, and when the rose finally finished blooming, the little princess bloomed as well.  
However the little princess' wings did not turn into the wings or a faerie or the wings of a princess, they stayed as Pixie Wings, but they were bigger, stronger, faster, brighter and better. The little princess was distraught, for she had read stories of her ancestors which told her of Pixie Winged faeries who had grown faerie wings lovelier than anyone else's or even the wings of an Angel, so she did not know why her wings were the way they were. But the Prince told her that she was already accepting of herself, so her wings stayed the way they were because they were her true wings. And she knew that he was speaking the truth, for her wings had always been her true wings.  
Then one year after finding her true self and leaving her royal title, the little princess was courted by a prince of the Flower Faerie Kingdom, and for one week she stayed with him to see if she loved him enough to marry him. However, during that week, the little princess was lonely, sad and missed her friends terribly, but she missed one person in particular; the Wizard Prince. The little princess realised that she did not love the Flower Faerie Prince, and knew that she could not live in the flower faerie kingdom, because no matter how much she loved flowers just like her mother, she could not stay in a kingdom where she was not accepted, and where her friends were not. The little princess decided to return to the kingdom of Wizards, but she was stopped by the prince, who wished for her to stay for the entire week, and so she did, but throughought that week the little princess was brainwashed by a deadly love potion, and her mind was clouded with the fake love for the Flower Faerie Prince, whom thought she was truly in love with him. The two were to be married, but the love potion was a cruel plan to take over the kingdom, and so an evil Dark Faerie tore the wings of the little princess, the wings she had worked hard for, and she was left, crying as the Dark Faerie took on her pixie winged form and flew from the room, dusguised as her so she could marry the Flower Faerie Prince. But the little princess found a way to break the curse;m she created magic. And by creating magic, she needed to think of the person she truly loved, who was not the Flower Faerie Prince, and by realising he was not her true love, she realised who was; The Wizard Prince. The little princess broke the love potion's curse, and she was able to save the Flower Faerie Prince from marrying the Dark Faerie. But the Flower Faerie Prince did not believe the true pixie winged princess, and asked her to leave. However, she was persistant, and with her friends by her side, the little princess created a ball of light, the Light of Truth, and revealed her true self and everyone else; the Dark Faerie was shown to be who she really was, but the little princess did not restore her pixie wings; instead, she grew Wings of Light, for her true self was an Elemental Faerie. Alongside her friends, the little princess prevailed in saving the Flower Faerie Prince and his kingdom, but she left, knowing that she didn not belong there.  
And so she returned to the Wizarding Kingdom, and there she was reunited with the prince she truly loved; and one day, after they had confessed their love to each other, the Wizard Prince took the pixie winged princess to the field flowers where they had first met, and he proposed to her.  
And where it had all started, it had begun again. Where a field of flowers grow, a pixie princess will be there, chasing the butterflies and picking the wild flowers, whilst watching her is her prince, the man who lights her life, her one true love, the man who made her bloom and find her true self..._

And so here it ends, guys! The very last chapter! Now, I have an idea, but may NOT go through with it; what would you think of me writing the stories, from the first angel faerie maybe, of Mikan's ancestors, of course, it will include the cast of Gakuen Alice, DUH, but that is a THOUGHT, I may not go through with it :( ANYWAY, how was the chapter? Sorry for typo errors, I can't be bothered to beta it XD

LOVE YOU ALL! KISSES!!!

_**Blue~**_

_****_


End file.
